Kagome's Story: Destiny or Fate?
by Miss-Tulip
Summary: With naraku gone half the jewel is scattered again. in a demon attack kagome is left injured. the demon blood from her attacker now runs in her veins. a priestess gives her a chance to gain control. will she accept it? even if it means leaving everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN:) My 1st story on yea claps well...umm anyways the first three chapters of my lovely Inu/Kag**

**Story will be kinda well lame-ish??? is that a word? well trust me it gets better after that so bare with me for a bit and enjoy my somewhat cool story lol. and if you liked it plz review. if you want to give me some pointers I'd love that too since it is my 1st fanfic. flame it too if you want cause you have every right to state your opinion and I have every right to ignore it if I so wish :) bye and I'll update soon!**

It was a cool afternoon day. The village was quiet and calm. The wind blew gently on the rust colored leaves barely lifting them from the ground. A conversation can be heard near the entrance of the village. Four village men are surrounding a group, as fear and concern is shown on their faces.

"So you see my friends we fear it is a jewel shard that is causing the demons to attack our village more frequently. They must be seeking revenge for the many times our village has defeated them."

"aye it is so" the other three nod in agreement

Miroku and Sango both look at each other with a serious look before turning to Inuyasha who nods and asks kagome,

"kagome...do you sense any shards?"

Kagome looks then points a finger to a set of mountains before nodding,

"yes, up there near the tip of the middle mountain I sense two separate shards and a set of three."

Miroku sighs and walks up to the men"very well then, we will help defeat these demons and assure your village won't be attacked by them again."

the village men smile and sigh in relief. The eldest grabs miroku's hand and shakes it

"Thank ye monk ye and your friends please you are all welcome to stay at the main house until the attack begins."

with that they head in the direction of a hut to tell the others of the plan. Sango walks up to Miroku and holds his hand gently

"Miroku dear what's the plan?"

"Well this is more for Inuyasha since he will be the one to track down their exact moment of attack."

the two stare at Inuyasha who replies

"what else miroku? We'll wait for them to attack in the spot the villagers told us about, kill them and get the shards that simple."

"kill them and get the shards hardly begins to explain our plan Inuyasha ...moron."

"feh, why don't I sacrifice you to the demons so they'll stop and give up the shards that might work!"

Inuyasha at this point had started walking up to miroku lifting up his sleeve and balling up his fist ready to punch the monk out. Miroku shrinked back a bit and hid behind sango, who gave a "do your thing" look towards kagome who simply sighed and said, "Inuyasha...sit boy"

Kagome, with shippo on her shoulder, walked past inuyasha who was cursing her under the dirt, and stopped in front of miroku.

"look lets worry about our plan later, when it's around the time for us to wait for the attack. For now let's check out the main house and get some rest."

Kagome smiles and walks in the direction of the main house with miroku and sango following behind.

Kagome turns around and shouts out towards inuyasha

"hey catch up inuyasha or we'll leave you behind!"

Inuyasha lifts himself up and wipes the dust from his haori before stomping off in the direction the others were taking. Mumbling to himself,

" It's been over a year and she hasn't changed a bit geez what's it take to get some respect around here. No appreciation at all!"

On top of a mountain three demons stand overlooking the village below. The first one is of a broad build wearing a blue and white hakama with black armor spikes surrounding the whole armor. He has a greenish skin color and emerald colored eyes with a dark orange hair. The Second one wore a similar outfit but his skin was a slightly darker green and his eyes were a bright red. The last one who stood taller than the other two wore a red and black hakama with marble colored armor. On his shoulder was a rather large staff which glowed a menacing black aura. He possessed more human like traits than the other two his skin a ghostly pale color his eyes are a piercing turquoise color and his smile showed knowledge of something the other two demons knew nothing about. They continue to watch the village as the demon army behind them begin to grow restless with anticipation of the raid of the village coming that night. The second demon is the first to speak and directs his question to the leader.

" brother, tell me what are we to do now?

"what do you mean mashii?"

"the two demons we sent to scout the village earlier have informed us of the group of demon exterminators, what are we to do about them?"  
the demon stares at Mashii then chuckles

"I am not concerned about a half demon or a demon slayer even more less of a monk and a priestess. They are no match for our tactics my brothers. They are most likely assuming that we are blood thirsty demons seeking only to end the lives of those pathetic humans. Who are willing to blindly to go to battle."

The demon next to Mashii, Niiro eyed his brother strangely then asked,

" Toruko, by the tone in your voice I should assume you have some sort of plan to stop these humans from stopping our attack am I right?"

"yes brother I do indeed have a plan. And it's quite simple we will surprise them."

both demons stare at Toruko a bit confused

"surprise them?"

"yes, if you two haven't noticed the young miko possesses a large fragment of the jewel all we simply have to do is separate them from the girl, convince them we will be attacking from a specific location and then quickly attack from the opposite end. We take the jewel fragment and kill those villagers that have humiliated us for the last time."

Mashii stares at Toruko for a moment before replying,

"are you sure this will work brother we cannot afford to underestimate those people down there."

I know Mashii do not worry though everything will work out fine. Now, call the other demons align them and inform them of our new strategy. They must keep the demon slayer, monk and half demon as busy as possible...leave the miko to me."

The two brothers bow in understanding and walk towards the troops shouting orders as they near them.

Toruko remains behind keeping a vigilant watch on the village, specifically the main house where he sees the jewel fragment's glow. Smirking a bit he talks to himself,

"soon miko very soon I shall claim that jewel fragment that you possess and then...I will end your life."

With that he turns and prepares for the upcoming attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:) This chapter is relatively short lol they'll get longer and more detailed later. See I kinda have this story up to ch. 11 in my other account on another fanfic site so yea. Let me make some points here so all you readers won't get confused.**

**1. Sango and Miroku are married in my fic accept it, breathe it, embrace it. **

**2. my story somewhat follows the manga chapters so...kikyo...is not alive she's found peace and I'll leave it at that :)**

**3.Inuyasha and Kagome won't be declaring their love anytime soon remember love is baby steps and takes time but trust me on this ...it's coming. **

**That's it enjoy ch. 2 and three will be up soon... yea.**

Kagome bowed as the two young girls left their trays of food ready to be eaten.

She grabs two by two and hands them to sango and miroku, then hands one to inuyasha and shippo who begin to argue over who should have the larger serving of rice.

Kagome sits next to inuyasha and begins to eat the meal left for her and her friends to enjoy before the upcoming battle. She looks on as Miroku and Sango look at each other lovingly and how miroku teases sango with his "seductive" smiles causing a rather obvious blush on sango's face. Kagome sighs and begins to recall some of the events that led to where they are today.

Naraku was defeated...though it was definitely a tough battle. Sango and Miroku were out of commission after a failed attempt to attack naraku from the air. Leaving kagome, inuyasha, shippo, sesshomaru, and koga to finish the fight. It was clear that koga would only serve to be a distraction for naraku since he had stolen koga's jewel shards a couple of weeks back. So he stayed beside kagome to protect her while Inuyasha and sesshomaru dealt with naraku. The two brothers managed to work together that day and using inuyasha's dragon-scaled tessaiga and sesshomaru's tokijin they pierced through naraku's shield and destroyed his body. Kagome provided the final blow using the bow that kikyo bestowed upon kagome after her death. She sent a purifying arrow that dissipated naraku.

'That's right thanks to kikyo I was able to give the final blow though what naraku did next no one expected.'

He shattered the jewel again leaving only half the jewel which had managed to be purified by kagome's arrow. Koga had decided that his tribe was more important than regaining the shards he had lost so he bid his farewells and left towards the northern mountains. Weeks later kagome and the other found out that koga had finally accepted ayame and were now controlling their lands together. Koga stopped coming after kagome, much to the relief of a certain hanyou, and gave his "blessings" to kagome to go after the real man that held her heart. Sesshomaru having defeated naraku at last end giving up his desire for tessaiga after inuyasha absorbed tenseiga during another one of their battles where sesshomaru attempted to find out who truly was the master of tessaiga.; he left as quietly as he had arrived.

The rest of the gang returned to Keade's village to recover from the battle. Three days after it miroku had proposed to sango...again but more properly. They were wed three weeks after that with a big celebration to follow.

'after that I had gone back to my time and finished my 9th grade year. I'm going to high school soon and a get a new uniform. So much has happened in the last three months. Including my 16th birthday. But...I haven't managed to tell Inuyasha how I feel...and to be honest I don't want to try...I still feel like he's mourning kikyo's death ...it would be cruel of me to express feelings of love for him when he's still as confused as he is...my feelings...will just have to wait.'

Kagome continued to eat her meal as the memories of the last three months flowed through her mind.

She smiled seeing Inuyasha and shippo still arguing but now over who was to get the last fish.

Kagome pushed herself between the two and grabbed the last fish now eating it with a rather triumphant look on her face.

Inuyasha and shippo both look at her rather shocked that kagome took the fish. She looked at both at them innocently then said,

"what? I was really hungry today besides I was getting tired of you two bickering so there I solved the problem."

she giggled then continued eating the fish. Shippo shrugged and finished up his rice but Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"hey kagome what the hell gave you the idea you could take my fish?"

inuyasha was staring down at kagome trying to intimidate her with his "evil" glare.

Kagome simply looked up at his fiery amber eyes and gave him a sweet smile

"well, it's simple inuyasha ...you're too kind to me to have done anything unlike with shippo so I took it."

Kagome raised her eyebrow when inuyasha suddenly turned around though it was obvious he was blushing. Kagome smiled at the thought that he was blushing over her and finished up her fish but not before making inuyasha blush even more.

"so...thank you very much Inuyasha for sharing your fish with me."

"feh...whatever."

kagome failed to notice the slight smile that escaped Inuyasha's face after she had thanked him

Inuyasha stood up and leaned against the wall looking outside towards the mountains.

Miroku stood next to him a serious look upon his face.

"Inuyasha...this battle will be different."

"Yea ...I know Miroku... but it'll be fine."

both the monk and hanyou continue to stare out towards the mountains a strong sense of tension starting to grow between the group.

Inuyasha turns to Sango and Kagome.

"all right...let's go those demons are starting to group together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 as I said before things won't pick up 'till after this chapter so more details more umm mention of the plot :) yes I do have a plot to this story as hard as it might appear. So please keep reading and you'll start to get into it ...hopefully. BTW kagome and Inuyasha might be a bit OOC soon since well them and romantic touch feely moments aren't that comfortable but I'll try. Enjoy ch. 3 and ch. 4 will be up ...soon. **

**Also I forgot 'bout this sorry (disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama)**

Toruko paced back and forth staring at the village that he would soon attack. His two brothers had lined up the demon army and where ready to leave for the ambush.

"brother, is it time?"

"yes, mashii it's time where's niiro?

"he is standing with the battalion of demons you have ready to trick the half demon and his group."

"excellent, tell him to center the demons near the base of the river where the waterfall meets the bridge and to wait for my signal."

"yes brother... but are you certain this plan will work?"

"mashii do not question my judgment for I don't keep you alive for that reason! Is that understood?"

"of course sorry for my outburst brother."

Mashii left towards the path where niiro and the select demons were waiting for the orders.

Toruko turned towards the remaining demons, who were at the present moment talking of the slaughter that they would bring upon the village that has scorned them for the last time. They all became quiet when Toruko stood before them a cynical smile on his face.

"ready...boys?"

the demons shouted their approvals and stood quickly ready to attack the village upon their leaders command.

Toruko turned back around the sun finally setting across the horizon, and night coming down on the land.

"a good night for a slaughter...don't you agree ...miko?"

The demon leader laughed as he released the signal for his brother Niiro to send the battalion down for the planned attack.

The wind had quickly picked up as soon as the sun had set which increased the anxiety of a certain miko who was growing more suspicious of the demon's exact actions. Sango walked up to kagome placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"you all right kagome?"

"huh? Oh yea I'm fine just a little bit nervous is all."

"really? Why is there something wrong? I mean this isn't the first time you've been in a demon battle with us.."

"I know it's just I'm having a gut feeling but I'm sure it's nothing so don't worry...

Kagome gasped as she grasped her chest quickly trying to hold in a scream of pain. She began to breathe heavily and her eyes shot open in surprise as she heard a demon's laughter...a laughter directed at her. Sango quickly held onto the clearly frightened miko. She was shocked to see that kagome was truly scared of something. Placing her on the ground she began to rub her back.

"Kagome! Kagome...are you ok? What's wrong?"

By this time Miroku and Inuyasha had heard sango's distressed voice and walked over to the two girls. Inuyasha spotted kagome's small shaking form and quickly kneeled down beside her rubbing her back as well.

"kagome...what's wrong?"

"Inu...Inuyasha?"

The miko looked up to see two amber eyes staring back at her full of concern and worry. She breathed in deeply then shakily stood back up the hanyou helping her balance herself. She looked around to see the whole group was staring at her with concern. She held onto inuyasha and let a small smile leave her lips.

"I'm fine everyone really. I just got a bit dizzy is all probably from the lack of sleep from these past two days . So please let's just focus on the battle I'll be fine."

The miko tightened her grip on the hanyou, who still looked at her a bit doubtful of her reassuring words.

"Inuyasha...I'm fine...I promise."

The hanyou nodded and let his grip on her go and walked back to where he was standing originally. The monk soon followed still doubtful himself. Kagome smiled at the kitsune who now stood on her shoulder trying to comfort her of whatever it was that caused her frightened reaction.

Miroku now stood with the hanyou who was still affected by the sudden reaction of kagome...His kagome. The monk stared at the hanyou then proceeded to tell his opinion of the incident.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Miroku?"

"It's the demons that attacked kagome just now."

The hanyou quickly turned his gaze to the monk who returned the stare as well. Anger began to rise in Inuyasha's eyes as he took in the monk's words.

"what are you saying monk? That those good for nothing demons are after kagome?

"more specifically the jewel fragment lady kagome possesses."

"by attacking her mentally Miroku? I doubt it you're just going to quick conclusions."

"Think about it Inuyasha ...if they weaken her from the inside ... getting the jewel fragment will become easier for them...and we will be too busy with the demon army to actually notice when they'll make their move on lady kagome."

Inuyasha let out a low growl as he realized the the monk words held truth. He folded his arms and turned his gaze towards the miko who was no reassuring shippo and sango that she was perfectly fine.

The hanyou's eyes softened at the miko he quickly turned back to the monk.

"Fine...I see your point Miroku but what are you suggesting? Those demons can attack at any moment I don't think we have time to come up with "a full proof plan" for kagome here.

"Yes I understand that but why not leave her here?"

The hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean leave her here monk?"

"well...if we leave lady kagome here with the other villagers they will be reassured since she is a miko and the demons will attack us so we'll make sure they never get past the forest."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome again. She turned to look at him as well and gave him another reassuring smile. The hanyou blushed slightly but returned the smile.

"Fine Miroku...we'll keep her here but ...we gotta make sure no demons and I mean it monk absolutely no demons past us got it???!"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself Inuyasha."

Both men walked towards kagome who looked up at them smiling but her happy stare turned serious when she saw the serious determination in their eyes. Sango noticed their strange behavior as well and walked over to kagome giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha stared at kagome before letting out a sigh.

"Inuyasha?"

"...Kagome I need you...to stay in the village...until the battle is over."

"what?! But ...why? You need me to find the jewel shards and...is it because of what happened just now? Because it really..."

"Kagome! Look you told us that it's three demons that possess jewel shards and I'm pretty sure those are gonna be the leaders ...and with that big jewel fragment hanging on your neck I don't want you in danger...it's got nothing to do with that little "accident" you had back there."

The hanyou walked over to the miko and placed his arms on her shoulders and gave her a sincere and concerned look.

"Please kagome...do this...if not for yourself..then do it for me."

Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's sudden softness and open concern for her at this point she really couldn't refuse especially since he had asked her so kindly with no absolute arrogance in his voice.

Still blushing kagome looked down and nodded her head. Inuyasha smiled and let his grip on her go.

"Thanks kagome I'll be back as soon as the battle is over and done with okay?"

"yea ...I"ll wait for all of you here."

The group said their goodbyes to the miko and quickly left towards the direction of the growing demonic aura. Sango though was feeling a bit uneasy leaving the young miko alone in the village. Turning around towards her husband she asked him:

"Miroku...are you sure it was wise to let kagome stay all alone back there ...maybe she would be safer with us..."

The monk smiled at his wife and gently held her hand.

"I believe it's best this way sango dear...if we had taken lady kagome with us we might not have been able to protect her as well as we usually do especially with such a large army that we're about to face...besides this was mostly Inuyasha's decision and we know he only does what's best for kagome...he does care for her deeply sango."

"I...guess you're right..."

The demon slayer turned back around still feeling uneasy even after hearing her husband's words. Her worries had to be put aside though when Inuyasha stopped in front of a waterfall where huge lines of demons were standing aiming all their weapons at the group. Sango and Miroku got off kilala and stood there ground next to Inuyasha who had already taken out his tessaiga and was targeting the largest demon. The monk stared at the demon.

"speak are you the leader of this army?"

"if i were to say yes monk what would you do?"

Inuyasha smiled at the demon as tessaiga remained aimed at the demon.

"heh...so it's safe to assume you are then?...which one are you? Niiro, Mashii, or Toruko?"

"I see those foolish villagers have spoken of us already half demon."

"yea unfortunately for you. You stupid bastard so answer the question...I'd at least like to know the name of the demon I'm about to kill."

"such arrogance for a weak little half breed ...very well then I shall tell you my name since it's the last time you'll hear it...I am Niiro...the leader of this army ...and I'll make sure you don't come out of this battle alive!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha! ch. 4 on the same day how do I do it?? well simple my friends these are already typed! Yep I'm up to chapter 11 right now so any chapters up to that point will be coming in pretty fast but anyways this is where you're gonna start to see an unexpected "twist"??? I guess I can call it that any who I'll explain in my AN on ch. 5 'till then bye!**

**TT...(disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine...and never will be so there)**

a young miko stared out towards the direction where her friends had taken nearly an hour ago, her eyes showed concern and anxiety that wouldn't leave her thoughts. The young kitsune stood on her shoulders feeling sadness towards her and though he tried to comfort her it appeared to have no affect.

"kagome...they'll be fine it's not like they've never left us behind before."

"I know shippo...but I feel so anxious for some reason...like something is wrong...I really can't explain it to you ...but somehow..."

the miko's eyes fell on two village women who were running frantically in her direction. Once they reached her they told between breathes:

"lady kagome you must stop our men."

"what do you mean? What's going on?"

"they grew impatient of your group and the demons and decided to go and attack the demons themselves! Please lady kagome we implore you to stop them before they commit some foolishness and end up getting killed."

Kagome turned to look back down the path her friends had taken she sighed and turned back around and nodded to the two women.

"I'll go see what I can do. I can't promise you I can stop them.. but I will definitely try."

"please do lady kagome"

"all right but please go back with the remaining villagers and hide in the protected shrine miroku made for all of you."

The two women nodded and quickly ran back towards the shrine leaving a more anxious miko whose attention was now directed towards the mountain. Her eyes glimmered with fear but determination she began to run in the direction the women had pointed to where the village men had taken off to. As she turned a corner she collapsed on the ground once again holding her chest in pain as a voice echoed through the village. Toruko had made his appearance at last. The few demons left with him began to attack and kill off the men that had formed outside the village. Toruko himself stood on top of a hut spotting the frail form of the priestess.

"miko! I see my voice has had its affect on you! How pathetic and here I thought you would put up more of a challenge for me! No matter my purpose was to separate you from those meddlesome friends of yours and it seems I have done just that!"

he continued to laugh as kagome stood herself up again still breathing heavily as she finally realized the demon's plan.

'Damn! I should have known ...I should have followed my gut feeling form the start...and now the village men are dying because I didn't tell Inuyasha and the others of my feeling.'

She looked down to see a frightened shippo staring at the demon. The miko got an idea and went down to the young kitsune's eye level. Shaking him a bit she looked at him and smiled.

"Shippo I need you to go and find Inuyasha and the others and tell them that it was a trap the real leader tricked us and is now attacking the village with the remaining army...go fast shippo or they'll find the rest of the villagers and kill them as well."

"But ..Kagome!!! what about you? If I leave you here all alone that demon leader could kill you! I won't abandon you kagome!"

The miko smiled at the bravery the young kitsune was showing but she tightened her grip on his small shoulders.

"Shippo please go...I can handle the leader just long enough for you to find Inuyasha and the others and to bring them back here...trust me shippo now go and hurry!"

Kagome stood back up and began to run towards Toruko. She turned back around quickly and gave the kitsune a "I'll be fine" smile and kept running towards the demon leader. Shippo gave a slight frown then ran as fast as he could to the forest then turning into a huge bubble to quicken his pace. His thoughts kept going to the young miko who was like a mother to him and hoping for her safety.

'don't worry kagome I'll get Inuyasha and the others and we'll be back before you know it!'

Mashii spotted the young kitsune and ran towards his brother.

"brother what do we do about that little nuisance? Should I take it down before it ruins our plans?"  
"that won't be necessary Mashii...by the time that kitsune gets to the half demon and his little group the miko will already be dead and gone."

Mashii nods and disappears to return to aid his other brother Niiro in distracting Inuyasha and the group. Toruko can't help but smile as he spots the young miko approach him with a fiery determination in her eyes. He leaves his spot on the hut that was now burning and landed gracefully on the ground facing the miko. Kagome stood her ground and taking out an arrow she aimed her bow at Toruko.

"Tell me! What are you planning to do by separating me from my friends? And why did you leave nearly your whole army behind to fight the others? What are your intentions???"

"heh...you seem to have a lot of questions miko...but since this your last day alive in this world I should at least let you know that much.

"My name is Toruko...I am the true leader of this demon army. My first intentions were to simply attack this village for revenge, but I found you and your group...plus you possessed a large fragment of the jewel so I couldn't simply pass up the chance to possess it for myself now could I? About my army I knew that half demon's strength was not something to take lightly the same goes for the monk and demon slayer...so I decided to send more than a third of my army to distract them while I dealt with you and the villagers...and look my plan succeeded in every aspect. Now the good part I plan to burn this fucking village to the ground and to take that jewel fragment of yours...and then..."

Toruko swiftly moved from one side to another and grabbed Kagome from behind his grip tightened and he slightly licked her ear before whispering in it.

" I'll kill you and leave nothing behind! Hahahaha!"

Kagome's eyes shot open in disgust and fear she jabbed her bow into his side allowing his grip to loosen enough for her to escape. She spun around and aimed the bow and arrow at Toruko.

"don't even think for a second I'm easy to kill Toruko...because you'll be taking me lightly as well!"

Kagome shot the arrow but Toruko grabbed it easily before it hit its mark. Kagome gasped in shock as she backed up a bit and took out another arrow. The demon played with the arrow before melting it in his hand he then faced the miko again as he gave her a wicked smile. He slowly began to walk towards her as she continued to walk back.

"Now now miko did you seriously think that your insufficient powers could stop someone like me? I do after all possess three jewel shards."

He tapped the top of his forehead as he continued to make his way towards the miko. Kagome gasped as she realized he was right he did possess three shards.

'But... how come I didn't sense them before? Was he...hiding their presence?'

"you're probably wondering how you couldn't read my shards before am I right? Well simple my dear miko...the demons in this region are far more advanced in strength of the mind and are capable of using tactics to win in their battles."

Kagome backed up against a wall and realized she could go no further. She stood looking up at the demon leader who was looking at the jewel fragment around her neck. She quickly covered it with her hand and smiled.

"whether that's true or not is no concern to me Toruko I'll still never let you lay a hand on this jewel fragment...it belongs to me."

"we'll see about that miko...now...prepare to DIE!!!!!!!"

Toruko aimed his extended claws at the miko who now began to run away in the direction of the forest that led to the waterfall. His claws nearly claimed her head twice and she was constantly almost tripping.

' I underestimated Toruko I thought I could hold him off on my own 'till shippo got back with the others now I have to try and reach them."

Kagome nearly reached the forest entrance when she felt a clawed finger grab her shirt and violently throw her back across the middle of the burning village. The miko rubbed her head and groaned as she sat up realizing it was Toruko who had thrown her back. She stood up only to fall again the pain of the throw finally taking its affect. Toruko simply laughed as he stood over the injured miko. He grabbed her by the arm and made her face him as she tried to hold in her cry of agony.

"no cries of pain miko? Will you not plead for your wretched life? Perhaps I'll feel merciful enough to grant you a second chance of life."

Kagome simply looked at the demon leader angrily but spoke not a word the pain beginning to overwhelm her.

"fine...it WAS your life."

With that he sank his fangs into her left shoulder. The young miko let out a horrifying scream of pain that echoed through out the village and into the forest. Toruko smiled as his fangs tasted the miko's blood he shook her and threw her a couple of feet in the air before she landed roughly on the ground. Kagome's eyes shimmered with tears for a bit before they glazed over her breathing became erratic and shallow. She was holding the jewel fragment still hanging on her neck as she realized the red blurry liquid running down the dirt was her own. Everything began to turn blurry and the sounds of screams and fire crackling upon the burning huts were becoming faint. She could barely make out the laughter of Toruko as he was enjoying his success. Tears rolled down her cheeks as kagome began to lose consciousness. Thoughts began to run rapidly in her mind.

'I don't want to die... I don't want to die like this please someone help me...Inuyasha...Inuyasha!

...Inuyasha...I'm sorry for ...for not protecting the jewel for you...I'm sorry for being a failure...I'm sorry for ...not saying "I love you"'

The miko's eyes closed, to what Toruko thought was the last time, he stood over the bloodied body of Kagome as he smiled triumphantly.

"now for the end of the village and to claim what is rightfully mine...that jewel fragment."

what he failed to notice in his arrogant moment was the miko's body was beginning to pulsate with a malicious aura.


	5. Transformation

**I'm so glad people are enjoying my fanfic. Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**ch. 5 and 6 will be posted up today since like I said I have this story up to ch. 11 in my other fanfic account. Anyways though I'm almost half way done with ch. 12 so once this story catches up to it I'll be updating a little less faster than usual. Oh BTW this is sorta AU-ish so when you see what happens to kagome ...don't be shocked or go wait...how's that possible? It just is cause that's how my warped mind works lol :)**

**(disclaimer...Inuyasha doesn't belong to me...but a girl can dream...who am I kidding)**

The battleground was scratched and scorched solitary fires were either dying down or popping up. Piles of demon bodies was scattered all over the ground. Inuyasha breathed heavily as he placed tessaiga back on his sheath. Sango and Miroku were finishing off the last remaining rogue demons who were still putting up a fight. Niiro was barely alive himself his arm had been cut off he had a large gash on his back and the small cuts on his body was increasing his blood loss. His brother Mashii, who had joined the fight awhile back, was nothing more than a pile of broken dismembered limbs and ash. Niiro looked up to see a very pissed off hanyou who had his claws aimed at his head where the jewel shard was embedded Niiro simply laughed as he stared at his brother's defeated army he then looked up at the hanyou and smirked.

"I may have underestimated your power half demon...and those of your friends. Now my brother's army is gone and I am near death. But I'll tell you something half demon...I'm not the only to lose something today...remember my words."

With that the demon breathed his last breathe and disappeared with the wind leaving the jewel shard to shine on the ground. Inuyasha sighed as he went to his knees and picked up the jewel. He turned to his friends who were walking up to him smiling. He returned the smile and stood up showing the jewel shard in his hand.

"well guys looks like its over lets go back and check on kagome and the villagers."

The monk and demon slayer nodded glad to be going back so they can rest their weary bodies. But as they were climbing on kilala a terrible scream was heard shaking the very trees themselves. Miroku turned back to stare at a surprisingly shocked hanyou.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?"

"...That...that scream...it was..kagome's...KAGOME!!!!!!!!!"

Sango looked at the hanyou in disbelief that such a scream could come from her dear miko friend. As she was about to deny the hanyou's statement a puff of smoke was seen and the young kitsune appeared running rapidly towards the hanyou.

"INUYASHA!!!! we have to back to the village now! It was all a trap! The real leader of the demon army sent nearly his whole army to distract ya'll while he dealt with kagome!"

"Kagome?! ...damn I should have known something like this was going to happen... so it's just him?"

"No...some demons were with him but hurry I think Toruko may have hurt kagome!"

The hanyou nodded and sped off in the direction of the village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following behind on kilala. Inuyasha quickly picks up the scent of human blood form the villagers...but more importantly of the young miko. The hanyou curses himself as he nears the village.

'Dammit dammit dammit!!!!!!! I should have stayed and protected kagome and now because I took the demon's threat lightly kagome..kagome could be...NO!!! I refuse to believe that...dammit kagome don't you dare die on me!!!!!! just wait for me ...I need you kagome'

**back in the village**

Toruko smelled the blood of his demons and his brother Niiro and Mashii. His victory quickly was spoiled as he pounded his fist into a wall and began to feel bitter anger towards the group that had destroyed his army.

"damn them damn them to hell!!!! No matter I shall claim the jewel fragment and kill this wench...that half demon seems fond of you miko...perhaps I should post your body against a wall...or devour you in front of him...so hard to choose."

As he pondered on his options Kagome's body continued to pulsate the evil aura growing stronger. Toruko turned around slowly and stared at the young miko suspiciously wondering why she was pulsating the way she was. Kagome began to hear voices in her head, voices that sounded similar to hers but more malicious and evil.

"do you want to die miko?" "no" "then let us help we will give you strength"

"I want to live...I want to see inuyasha again...I have to..I need to see him again"

"then we will grant your desire"

Toruko was about to place his hand on Kagome's head when her body became blurry and disappeared.

The demon turned around quickly to find no one he then spun from direction to another trying to locate the missing miko. Toruko started to feel a strong aura increasing in strength as he continued his search for the young miko.

"damn! Where has that foolish wench gone to? And with those injuries? How is she able to still move?"

Toruko didn't finish his questions as a clawed human hand went straight through his chest. He slowly turned to see his killer, his eyes shot open to see two glowing red eyes staring back at him; the eyes of the young miko.

"you do ask too many questions Toruko...I got tired of hearing your annoying voice I hope this will get you to be quiet."

Kagome smirked as she let the demon fall from her blood soaked hand and his body landed on the ground. She licked one of her fingers as she stared at the still shocked Toruko, who was holding his chest the blood now freely flowing from his wound. He knew he was dying the wound inflicted on him by the now demon miko was a fatal one. Seeing the smirk on her face also confirmed that she had purposely aimed there so that his life would end. He was still confused though, and wanted answers before his body completely disappeared.

"I..I don't understand...how ...how are you still alive? And why have you transformed into this vile demon?"

"Is it not obvious to you Toruko? It was your blood that cause this transformation... this miko's powers are still in slumber but growing by the day...apparently you took for granted the true strength of the miko...your blood mixed in with these powers releasing them into her body allowing her to transform herself into this powerful demon!"

"A demon's curse then?" Toruko smiled as his body began to disappear "heh it appears I still get the last laugh miko...my blood runs through you now...you are cursed to lose control of those powers and kill your own kind for the lust of blood...how...tragic..."

With that Toruko died leaving behind three jewel shards. Kagome simply laughed at the demon's words then turned around to check her surroundings.

"How Interesting I smell humans nearby...I think I should practice with these new claws just to see if they're working properly."

As the now demon kagome was about to run in the direction of the shrine she heard a familiar voice shouting out her name. She turned towards the direction of the sound flexing her claws she smirked as she caught the scent.

"Even more ...interesting...it appears to be a half demon...this could be fun."

Inuyasha stopped as the village he had left only hours ago was now a pile of ashes and burning buildings. The hanyou released a low growl directed at himself and his lack of judgement. He should have known the demons had planned a trap He soon caught the scent of kagome...and a strong demonic aura. Sango and Miroku landed next to him just as shocked to see the burning village.

"you two! Go to the shrine and make sure the villagers are ok, I'll go and look for kagome"

The two nodded and quickly headed in the direction of the shrine leaving a frantic hanyou to search for his miko alone. He walked towards the center of the village where the stench of the miko's blood became the strongest. He stopped when he eyed a figure who's back was turned towards him it seemed to be waiting for him. Another growl escaped his lips as he neared the shadowed figure. The hanyou sensed a strong aura coming form the figure and quickly flexed his claws.

"are you Toruko?! What have you done with kagome where is she? Answer me!!!"

The smoke slowly began to clear as sunrise was upon the horizon. The figure simply smiled and slowly started to walk towards the angry hanyou. It too flexed its claws as the sun slowly rose higher into the sky.

"half demon if you is wish to offend me please do not clump me with that pathetic Toruko he wasn't even a challenge for me, how sad...oh and to answer your other question Kagome is right here...you're looking at her."

The smoke finally cleared to reveal kagome. Her uniform was torn from her shoulder injury her skirt was dirty and covered in dust, her face was covered in smut but what was more alarming to the hanyou was her physical expression. She was no longer the happy, innocent girl who easily cried and smiled at everything, the kagome that he knew...no now her eyes were blood red, maroon marks covered her cheeks and fangs appeared in her smirk. Inuyasha took a few steps back shock shown clearly on his face, it took all the hanyou's strength to even speak a word but the only one that would leave his lips were:

"K...Kagome?"


	6. consequences of a curse a new hope?

**Like I said earlier here's ch. 6 for all of you. Now I know I know kagome's a demon now what the heck?! Lol trust me it won't last long but it's part of the plot and well...without it there would be no plot so live with it. Anyways I'll probably post another two chapters tommorow depends on how long it takes me to finish ch. 12 lol yes I'm still on that one. What? There's a lot of dialect and discriptive info on that chapter. Anyways please review I'd appreciate it mucho!!! thank you :)**

**(disclaimer: once again inuyasha is not mine...and never will be...and so on and so forth)**

Kagome simply smiled at the shocked hanyou as she played with her claws. She slowly walked back towards the three jewel shards Toruko left behind upon his death. She picked them up and tossed them a bit their aura still remaining evil. Inuyasha noticed this and his eyes quickly saddened.

'what happened to you kagome? What did that bastard Toruko do to you?...you've changed you can't even purify the shards anymore...kagome...my kagome'

Demon kagome noticed the hanyou's stare and raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked back towards him. She stopped one foot from Inuyasha and extended her hand revealing the three shards.

"half demon I know not why you stare at me with such sadness in those eyes of yours...but I suggest you stop for it disgusts me. Now is this what you came for? The three jewel shards...take them I have no need for them."

Inuyasha looked down at the shards then back up at kagome. He closed the distance between himself and his miko as he stared down at the two bright red eyes, wishing with all his might that they would turn back to those lovely chocolate brown eyes he had learned to love. He tried to touch her face but was stopped by a clawed bloody hand of the miko. He sighed as he put his hand back down and shook his head.

"kagome...I don't want those shards...I want you to change back...please fight whatever it is that's controlling you!!!! you're stronger than this!!! you can and will overcome this!!!

The hanyou had his strong hands on the transformed miko and began to shake her small form. Anger and sadness showed clearly in his eyes as he tried to change his miko back. Kagome's bangs covered her bright red eyes as her smile turned to a frown. She placed the shards back in her skirt's pocket and then dug her claws into the hanyou's shoulder. A flinch was all she got from Inuyasha as he continued to hold his grip on her shoulders. This made The transformed miko growl lowly and she grew angrier. A wave of power left her hands as it shocked the hanyou tossing him a couple of feet across the ground. He shook himself off as he looked up at kagome her aura was flaring her anger now released and he was the one who had caused it.

"how dare you a pathetic half demon try to tell me what or what I am not don't presume you know me!

Besides if you don't wish to have these shards then you are of no concern to me now leave before I lose the little patience I have left."

Kagome began to walk towards the shrine as she flexed her claws again preparing to attack the villagers held inside when a large cat demon landed in front of her path with a monk, demon slayer, and kitsune riding on its back. She growled once again as the monk got off and slowly walked towards her the demon slayer and kitsune do the same. They try to get near her but she lets out another low growl causing her friends to flinch in fear. The monk nudges his head towards Inuyasha directing them to head towards him. Sango and shippo nod in agreement All three walk towards the fallen hanyou and help to his feet as the whole group stare with shock and disbelief at their companion's transformation. The monk and slayer both say:

"K..Kagome? What's happened to you?"

The demon miko growls louder as she points a clawed finger at the monk. She wanted some answers as to why these people seem to know her and why they were trying to stop her from enjoying her killing spree.

"you! Monk speak! Who are you? To be more specific who are all of you? And why do all of you speak to me as we know each other or something"

Miroku slowly walks towards her but tries to keep his distance as to not provoke her to attack him or anyone else.

"so you don't remember me or any of them?"

"no"

"yet you know your own name is that right?"

"I know this miko's name and that is all yes"

"this miko's?? then you are not kagome??!"

"I am but the part of her that has been sealed away for many years..and has now been awaken"

"if that's so how do you not remember me, or sango, shippo or even Inuyasha?"

"...Inuyasha? Is that the name of that half demon?"

"y..yes...why?"

The demon miko smiled wickedly as she passed the monk and slowly faced the hanyou who was now staring at her as well. Miroku turned to stare at the two as he motioned his wife and the kitsune to stand by him, they nodded and slowly made their way to him. The hanyou's eyes shimmered with uncertainty and concern for the demon miko standing before him.

"K...Kagome?"

"so you are the one the young miko spoke about"

"huh? What do you mean?"  
"Do you wish to know why she is like this...why I am like this?"

The hanyou nodded and waited for her reply.

"a demon's curse"

"what?! That...that can't be you're lying!!! that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard kagome would never let herself get entrapped in those things!!!"

"Well she did...and it's all thanks to you half demon"

"me?! What the hell did I do?!"

"you're the man she loves are you not?"

The hanyou blushed at the comment made by his miko and quickly looked away.

"M...me?? why would she love me?"

"because your name was the only one she kept saying before losing consciousness"

"...explain yourself ...cause you're making no sense at all...aren't you kagome?"

"I am...as I said before I'm the part of her that was sealed away and now been awaken by the demon blood mixed in with her spiritual powers and to be more clear...in her desperation for life and her desire to see you again she willingly let her dormant powers mix with the demon blood that sank into her wound to turn herself into the demon you see before you."

The hanyou is hit hard by the demon miko's words. He looks down in guilt. He had caused his kagome to transform into this demon because she wanted to see him. He never felt so worthless. Kagome risked and may have possibly lost her humanity all for him...and now he couldn't even change her back. The demon miko smirks as she kneels to see his distraught face.

"hurts doesn't it? To know you're the cause of my transformation and now I'll never change back I like this sense of power I'm getting it's so...well refreshing"

She laughs as she turns back to her original target the shrine and quickly makes her way towards it where the villagers huddle in fear only now escaping the demons attack to now have to face another. Before the demon miko could reach her target a giant boomerang whizzes past her. She turns around to find a tear strained demon slayer staring angrily at her. Kagome growls as she turns back around just as the giant boomerang makes its way back to Sango.

"Turn back Kagome! Your not a weakling I know you're not!! so start fighting it kagome!! I don't want to have to attack you!"

"heh...a fool like yourself presumes to stop my attack on these weaklings? You are dumber than I thought!"

The demon miko aims her demonic claw knives to appear and shoot for the demon slayer, but the monk quickly jumps in the way taking the blow and being thrown to the ground. The demon slayer runs to her husband and helps him up though he's now unconscious.

"foolish monk he should have just let the slayer die instead of shortening his life"

she turns but notices tears falling from her eyes. She wipes them off slowly and stares at the wet liquid in her hand. The miko demon is not the only one to notice the tears a hopeful hanyou catches her and tries to take that as an opportunity to get his kagome back. For a moment the miko is left stunned she did not understand why this liquid was falling from her eyes, or the sudden pang of pain she was feeling in her chest. She dismisses the tears as a nuisance and continues to walk towards the shrine and grows impatient to feel the blood of the villagers going down her hands. But as she nears her target she feels two strong arms surround her body into a tight embrace.

She tries to wiggle her way out but the arms just tighten the embrace she turns her head to see two strangely beautiful amber eyes stare at her with longing and possibly desire. The demon miko is stunned to see this half demon care for her so much and more stunned at herself that she is blushing. She feels a shiver down her spine as he breathes down her ear and speaks.

"kagome...please...change back...this isn't what you want to be...this isn't you kagome... I know who you are and I know you would never want to do this ...kagome ...I...I need you...please come back to me"

The demon miko continued her struggle but slowly her body grew limp and it soon began to pulsate much to the relief of the hanyou. Kagome's subconscious was locking away the demon and soon the pulses get slower and the size decreases. The demon slayer and kitsune also look on as they hold on to the unconscious monk. Minutes go by as the group wait anxiously for any response from the miko. A soft groan is heard and the miko begins to stir. Inuyasha places the miko on the ground and then faces her to see if what he wanted to see was there. Kagome grabs her head and shakes it slowly then looks up to see her hanyou stare at her anxiously. She smiles.

"Inuyasha!! You came I'm so glad"

The hanyou stares at her with relief, her soft chocolate brown eyes were back and were as beautiful as ever. He gave her a sincere smile and then embraced her again. The miko blushed as she wondered why her usual stubborn hanyou was showing affection towards her. Miroku had awakened about the time the young miko was giving a sign of waking up. She then spots her friends sango, shippo, and a now awakened miroku smiling at her as well. She looks at her surroundings and sees the burnt remains of nearly half the village and the frightened villagers all seeming to be afraid of her. Kagome escapes the hanyou's embrace and looks at him with a serious stare.

"inuyasha...what happened to Toruko? And why is miroku injured? And the villagers seemed to be terrified of me as well...why? And ..why am I soaked in blood?"

Inuyasha looked away trying to find the best way to tell kagome that she was the one that inured miroku she was the one that killed Toruko, that she was about to slaughter the villagers, and worst of all... that she had turned into a demon. Kagome frowned as she saw the reaction of the hanyou and she frowned even more when she noticed the same reaction from the rest of her friends. She looked down to her blood soaked hands, then at her opened wound. Suddenly, it all came back to her, Toruko injuring her, her serious possibly deadly wound, and the voice that told her it could save her. She found a broken glass on the ground. She picked it up and using her teared up sleeve wiped away the dirt to get a better look at her reflection. She stared in shock at the disappearing marks on her face, the fangs that were slowly turning back to normal teeth. Then Toruko's words came back:

"heh it appears I still get the last laugh miko...my blood runs through you now...you are cursed to lose control of those powers and kill your own kind for the lust of blood...how...tragic..."

Kagome couldn't help but let the tears run down her face as reality hit her and hit her hard. She looked at inuyasha who was staring at her sadly like he was trying to tell her what she already knew. Through her tears the miko let show a sad smile. Her hanyou was trying his best not to hurt her but she knew what had to be said...had to be said.

"I...I was the one who did all of that wasn't I?"

Her friends look up at her surprised she had figured it out but nodded slowly.

"I'm...sorry for all of this...I should have been stronger and now...now I have to live with this curse...I'm sorry...for disappointing all of you."

The hanyou was about to comfort her and tell her that she hadn't disappointed anyone when the two village women kagome had encountered earlier shouted out in anger.

"yea we are we are all disappointed in you...you so called miko!"

"yes we entrusted you for the safe return of our men and now they're gone and now you nearly try to kill us!"

Inuyasha let out a loud growl and stood up to face the women and yell at them for insulting his kagome when he felt a tug on his haori. He looked down and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Kagome was still crying but her soft brown eyes had dulled and her face was tear strained and puffed up from her crying. She shook her head so he wouldn't say a word.

"they're right Inuyasha...I could and would have killed them if you hadn't stopped me... it's my fault and it's my guilt to bear."

"Kagome...But...don't listen to them that's their grief talking I'm sure they don't mean a word."

"even if that's true I still would have killed them... and this won't be the last time I'll transform again and I'll kill...again."

Miroku and sango both stared at their friend sadly, not even her hanyou's words brought her comfort. So how could they?

"oh kagome"

"sango...there's really nothing we can do...and that...pisses me off."

"I know dear...I know"

The two women were about to shout out more of their frustrations when a gust of wind coming out of nowhere passed through the whole village. Inuyasha and kagome looked towards a small fog that had formed to the left of them. Sango, miroku, shippo, and kilala slowly made their way to the hanyou and miko and stared at the small fog as well. The wind quieted down and the fog slowly vanished to reveal a tall slender woman. Her hair was a dark silver and her skin as pale as the moon. Her eyes were a cold icy blue but her expression showed peace. She wore a traditional miko's outfit but well decorated. She wore a sash made of golden silk, and a gem was in the middle of her forehead. She slowly made her way to kagome and knelt beside her.

"are you the young miko kagome?"


	7. a solution or deception?

**Ch. 7 everyone! Yes you're gonna find out who the mysterious woman is, but remember looks can be deceiving. She's gonna be playing a bigger role later on so pay attention lol. I'll probably post ch. 8 today as well. I finished ch. 12 yea and I'm exhausted I'll start ch. 13 soon but all you don't have to worry about it since we're still a little behind on those chapters :) if you guys got any questions after this chapter please be free to ask and review please. Thank you**

**(disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but the miko does and any other characters I make up )**

A low and quiet wind blew around the woman surrounding the young miko as well. Kagome didn't know what to make of this woman who had just suddenly appeared before her and even knew her name. The woman gave her a sincere and warm smile that somehow calmed the young miko and she asked again:

"Are you Kagome?"

"Y...yes I am ...why do you ask?"

"good it appears my search is over."

The hanyou didn't like the smell he was picking up from the woman or the fact that she acted like she knew kagome from a long time ago. He let out a growl and knelt beside kagome he placed his arm loosely on the young miko's shoulder and waited for the conversation to continue. The villagers themselves stood in awe to see such a lovely woman in their midsts and just sat in the shrine awaiting for her words. The woman stood and walked over to the injured monk and handed the slayer a small pouch tied with a gold ribbon. She smiled at the speechless trio before she stood and walked back to Kagome and Inuyasha. She then looked at the villagers who jumped to realize she was staring at them. Her eyes fell upon the two women who had shouted at the miko earlier.

"I suggest you not be so quick to judge someone my dears...It could lead to more trouble than you think."

The women blushed with embarrassment and nodded slowly before they bend their heads down.

"As for the rest of you instead of standing here and doing nothing why not begin to rebuilt your village the earlier you start the faster you'll be done, now off with all of you go to your homes and begin to reconstruct your lives!"

The villagers quickly stood up bowed their respects to the mysterious woman and went on their way leaving the group and the woman alone. The woman sighed and slowly left the miko and hanyou and walked towards the shrine there she sat on the highest step and looked down at the injured miko before her. Kagome returned the stare and watched the woman closely. Her eyes were hard to read the icy blue showed more of cold and distant then readable. Somehow though Kagome felt the woman felt anger and pity for her but she couldn't be exactly sure.

"Kagome...you turned demon didn't you?"

The whole group gasped at the woman's words. How could she, someone they all just met know what happened to kagome. The hanyou's suspicions increased now and he felt that this woman could not be trusted. The hanyou was stunned when kagome answered her question just as calmly like she knew her as well.

"Y..yes ...But how do you know that?"

The hanyou growled and shouted to the woman.

"yea and why not tell us who the hell you are while you're at it?!"

"Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome we have to know what she's trying to pull here."

"but it's no reason to yell at her"

The woman coughed to get their attention and then continued.

"I know a lot about you but before I continue I should introduce myself after all your half demon's yelling is quite annoying. My name is Kaname... Lady Kaname I come from a village of mikos. I am an elite miko and I am here to tell you that there is a way to stop you from turning into that demon again. Since it is clear you no longer wish to cause harm to anyone you care about correct?"

Kagome nodded and was simply too surprised by this woman's knowledge of her to speak a word. The miko was beginning to wonder if this Lady Kaname can truly help her so she won't transform and kill her friends. Inuyasha was beginning to lose patience with Kaname and didn't like where the conversation was going.

"well then I'm here to tell you that you're a lot stronger than you thought you were kagome and those powers were meant to be awaken a lot later than it did. Thanks to that demon curse it's now grown more and becoming unstable as we speak. If you don't accept the help I'm about to give you even your life will be in danger."

The hanyou had had enough, this woman was talking to kagome as if she knew exactly what was going to happen to her and it was ticking him off. He had stood up and at this point ready to walk over to Lady Kaname and yell at her to butt out of kagome's business, when he felt a soft hand place itself on his he looked to see a sad kagome shaking her head. He growled but knelt beside kagome again. The miko sadly looked up to the older miko and weakly smiled.

"I see...so this is a very serious issue?"  
"I''m afraid so Kagome"

"and you were sent by your miko village?"  
"yes my lady elder sensed your immense powers and sent me here to warn and possibly help you about this grave situation."

Kagome felt she could somehow trust this Lady Kaname but at the same time she felt this deep hopelessness overwhelming her. She looked down at her torn and tattered clothes then at inuyasha who gave her a small smile, she then looked at her other friends, Miroku's bleeding arm the arm she had attacked, Then sango who was still puffed around the face from the tears she had shed for her husband...and for her. Shippo looked at her sadly as well most likely feeling guilty for having left her alone and leaving her to turn into this demon though in truth it wasn't the little kitsune's fault. Kagome turned back around with a determined face.

"ok"

"Kagome?"

"What is it that I have to do...so that I won't transform again?"

"are you sure you will do it? For I will not force you if it means giving up too much on your part."

"I'll decide that Lady Kaname so please what do I have to do?"

"we are capable of training you...helping your physical stamina increase so it can balance with your increasing spiritual energy. We can also find a way for you to transfer your powers into something pure and not demonic. It won't stop the curse I'm afraid that is something you must carry with you for life. But we can prevent any further transformations, that, we can stop."

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer he let go of kagome's hand and walked over to the shrine steps. Kaname simple looked at him as he proceeded to express his opinion.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are but some training isn't gonna help kagome this is a curse we're talking about here! Besides how can we be sure we can even trust you?! No offense lady but you ain't someone I'd depend my life on!"

Lady Kaname stared hard at the hanyou who was growing quite nervous that she wasn't saying a word since he just pretty much offended her. She simply shook her head and stood back up walking down the steps and passed him to where the young miko still sat on the ground.

"half demon you speak to me like you are the one going through this ordeal yet it is young Kagome who suffers the curse so I won't take your opinion into account and I'm going to suggest you keep quiet or I'll purify the little demon that is in you."

"why you...you little bit..."

"Inuyasha!! Stop it!!"  
"ka..kagome but.."

" I know you're worried Inuyasha but I have to be the own to decide whether this will help and whether we can trust her."

The miko gave her hanyou a kind but stern look. Inuyasha growled and went back with his other friends. Lady Kaname looked at Kagome and continued.

"The training will require you to stay at my village for over a year. You must leave your friends behind and concentrate on gaining new powers and abilities for your spiritual strength."

"Are you saying I have to leave them alone for that long?"  
"yes"

" but I have something to do here we're looking for the remaining shikon jewel shards...I can't abandon them...they need me here."

"I told you before that this is your decision I just hope you know what your doing...three days."

"huh?"  
"three days I will give you to make your choice...I will return and wait for your reply in the waterfall shrine near your village...on the sunset of the third night young kagome...Now excuse me I must report to the lady elder."

Lady Kaname bowed and walked towards the forest entrance. The same fog as before appeared and began to surround her. As she began to disappear within the mist she turned around and stared at the group.

"one more thing...on the third day...you all will be tested in the field of blissful illusions...if you escape the illusion you are capable of stopping kagome on your own...but trust me on this...truthful betrayals shall be discovered there...until next time."

With that the older miko disappeared and the fog vanished leaving a cool clear morning. The chirps of birds could be heard and the wind began to slowly stir around the village. Inuyasha looked at kagome who had her head down clearly in thought as to what Lady Kaname had told her. Sango helped Miroku stand and placed him on kilala and was ready to go help kagome when she saw kagome stand on her own. The hanyou quickly ran to her and caught her as she slipped, her balance still unstable at the moment. The miko spoke not a word as she escaped the hanyou's grip and continued walking wobbly down the path holding her cursed wound as she walked. Her friend Sango tried to help her as well but the miko denied it once again. Inuyasha grew annoyed at his miko's stubbornness at being helped.

"hey kagome! Stop you're pushing yourself let sango treat that wound or I'll carry ya to a hut so we can heal ya over there...kagome!!"

The miko simply continued walking her wound had grown numb and the blood had dried she felt dizzy from the blood loss but paid no mind something else was killing her.

"I'm...going for a walk...I'll be back later...there's a hut near the creek sango...you can take miroku there so you can bandage him up...my aid kit is in my pack in case you need something...oh and miroku?" 

the monk turned towards the miko who now turned around a sad a lonely expression on her face.

"yes lady kagome?"

"I'm sorry for injuring you and for trying to kill your wife sango...and sango please forgive me as well I wish i could just take it all back...but I can't I'm sorry."

"lady kagome please there's no need to apologize...it wasn't you intention on harming me or sango...it was out of your control."

"yes Kagome ...please put it out of mind and come with us so we can check that wound."

The miko shook her head at the two and turned back around and continued walking. She only managed a couple of more steps before her body could take no more and she collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha ran to his miko and picked her up.

"dammit kagome! I told you you were too injured! You should have listened!"

Sango, miroku and shippo came on kilala and stood by inuyasha.

"inuyasha lets hurry and go to that hut."

"sango's right that wound could get infected if it stays like that any longer."

The hanyou nodded and the group quickly left towards the hut. Kagome felt her head was burning up and she kept hearing the same words over and over as she was carried to the hut:

"love is strange you give your heart to someone but they give theirs to another; disappoint and pain is what you receive...that is what betrayal is when it involves the heart."


	8. promise

**Okay...Ch. 8 peoples !! so ummm as I said before these chapters are gonna get a lot more detailed since I now have more experience and all that good stuff. Pay attention to the conversation Inuyasha and Kagome have around the middle of the chapter 'cause it's gonna be important later on and help kagome make her decision :D I'm having a major headache right now from the typing I did yesterday on ch.12 so ch. 13 is still in my head I'll probably begin typing it up when it no longer hurts to look at the computer screen :P Please review as always and I'll keep delivering my-somewhat-good-story-that-people-seem-to-enjoy-and-I-love-them-all-for-their-support...uhh ...story **

**(disclaimer: Inuyasha is the sole property of takahashi-sama but Lady Kaname belongs to me)**

Night had fallen on feudal japan. The wind blew gently outside creating ripples on the clear creek. Fireflies were sparse but still shined through the night. A broken down,old, dusty hut stood near the creek. A light can be seen inside and there we find Sango kneeling over her monk checking on his injured arm. The young kitsune Shippo had fallen asleep hours ago exhausted from the past two days events. The fire was a warm and comforting sight for the weary group. As it crackled and popped a hanyou sat quietly and steadily. His gaze was not on the fire's flame though, it was on his young miko who had not awaken since arriving to the hut earlier in the day. His eyes showed concern, agitation, and most nerve wracking to him...fear. Kagome's face was abnormally pale, and the bandages surrounding her shoulder wound was already turning dark red from her blood. Her fever had vanished around evening but she continued to sweat. Sango noticed that her breathing was raspy when the had entered the hut but now it had returned to normal. That brought no comfort for the worried hanyou. His miko may be getting better physically but he was concerned what was going on in her head. The conversation with Kaname really hit Inuyasha hard. He was worried kagome would decide to leave with her, which he absolutely hated. The hanyou had grown very close to the miko since the defeat of naraku and more so after the death of kikyo. She had given her blessings as she passed on, told him he was free to love the one that had his heart. Problem was...he couldn't confess. He spent hours after hours thinking of ways to tell kagome he was in love with her, but each one left him more discouraged. So the hanyou decided to simply protect her with all his might until he could confess his feelings. This now leaves to the situation he is in now...only three days that's all and then kagome will have to decide whether she'll take the training, or stay with the group. The thoughts kept popping in the hanyou's head, if she leaves does that mean she has no feelings for him? Or is it because she does and she doesn't want him hurt. Will confessing his feelings now help her make the choice to stay with him and the others , or scare her off and use the training as an excuse to leave his side.

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh, he never been so confused and worried before. Only his miko could make him fidget this way. The hanyou's nervous attitude didn't escape the eyes of the demon slayer. She finished bandaging miroku and sat on a mat near her husband before directing her gaze to her hanyou companion.

"looks like both of them will make a full recovery."

"yea"

"you're still worried about kagome aren't you?"

"you said she'll be fine right? Then there ain't nothing to worry bout"

"no...I meant worried as in your concerned about what Kaname told kagome...and the decision she has to make in three days"  
"feh, why should I worry? It's kagome's decision not mine."

"yes you're right about that... but if she leaves then she won't be with you..and you don't like that idea at all do you?"  
"look sango the only reason I'd possibly be "worried" bout this is the fact that we can't find the shards until kagome comes back!"

"so you want her to go?"  
"I didn't say that either...you just wouldn't understand."

"I suppose not...then again the only one here who understands that complex mind of yours is kagome"

Sango turned to look at the young miko, she smiled then stood back up.

"I'll retire for the night, see you in the morning Inuyasha, I'll bandage her up again in the morning too."

The hanyou nodded as the demon slayer went into another room. He rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes. His thoughts kept coming back to kagome...his kagome and in a couple of days she'll either stay or leave. Even with these bothersome thoughts the hanyou managed to fall asleep.

**early next morning**

Kagome woke to the sound of the small birds chirping outside. She tried to ignore them for she was still tired and her body ached from head to toe, but the sun's rays slowly crept into the hut and landed on the young miko's face. She let out a low grunt and finally opened her eyes. She studied her surroundings, the logs from the fire were completely burnt and a small line of smoke rose from it. The monk lay just a few feet from her near the corner wall, he was still asleep and his arm was bandaged up from his shoulder down to his wrist. The miko looked away it brought back many painful memories from yesterday. She heard rustling in the other room and assumed it was her demon slayer companion sango, still asleep. She slowly stood up and looked around for her hanyou, she quickly realized he wasn't in at the moment. Kagome first attempt to get up failed as the pain went up her arm quickly. She opened up her bandages slightly to see that the wound had healed but it glowed from the curse now within her body, the miko simply frowned and attempted to get up again. This time she was successful and she slowly walked to the entrance of the hut. Kagome let out a long over due sigh and stared out towards the horizon. She had a lot to think about today. Just two days left before she had to decide to go and get trained, or stay with her friends...with inuyasha. Her guilty conscience plus the blood of the demon now running in her were making her decision even harder. Not to mention her whole body. She was still aching in her joints and muscles, and her head was unclear as to what to do about the situation giving her a really big headache.

She turned back to see that sango was still in the other room sleeping and Miroku was also sleeping as well. She sighed again and looked outside.

'I need to make a decision I know I do...but if I leave for a whole year...what will they do? I can't abandon them, but I don't want them to get hurt or worse killed by my hands...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let such a thing happen...but I can't forget my heart either..can I?'

The miko swiftly but silently grabbed her bow and arrows and left the hut. She needed time alone to think about the situation and to try and come with a decision. She had left so urgently though she didn't even leave a note behind telling her friends where she was going. Then again even the miko didn't know where she was going she just needed time alone.

Sango woke up to the sound of someone rustling in the other room. She stood up slowly and groggily walked to the other room. She found her husband starting a new fire with the uninjured arm. He looked up and smiled at her and she returned the smile as well. Her attention then turned to the bedding where her miko friend laid, but found it empty. She turned back around and then at her husband.

"she's not here! Miroku where is kagome?! Her injuries are still very bad and..."

"now, now sango dear everything is fine I'm sure she's with Inuyasha after all he's not here either."

"do you think so?"

"pretty sure, so lets just wait here for their return shall we?"

"all right, let me check your arm miroku"

The demon slayer smiled at her husband who returned the gesture. She was still feeling uneasy though why would inuyasha take kagome knowing the condition she was in. sango finished bandaging up miroku again and went to kagome's pack to find something he could eat. Both turned their heads towards the door when they heard their hanyou companion enter the hut. He looked tired, anxious, and very edgy. He looked to see that the bedding where kagome laid was now completely empty. He growled loudly and pointed at the empty mat.

"I think there's something wrong with this picture here! Where the hell is kagome?"

The demon slayer and monk stared at the hanyou and then looked at each other with realization of what might have just happened. Sango walked up to inuyasha.

"well...isn't she with you inuyasha?"

"why would I be with her? Besides she was too injured I didn't and wouldn't have moved her."

"...oh, no."

Miroku looked anxiously at his wife who now hovered over him anger clearly showing in her eyes. The monk gulped as he pushed himself towards a wall trying to prevent something he knew he could not stop.

"sa..sango dear...please be rational about this...it was just an assumption please..san..."

Sango had bonked her husband on the head with her hiraikostu, and he laid now on the ground his fingers twitching and a large red bump on top of his head. She sighed then nervously turned to the hanyou.

"looks like we assumed wrong...we thought you had taken her somewhere since you weren't here either, but looks like we were wrong, we have to look for her inuyasha."

"no, you two caused enough screw ups as it is I'll go and look for her I'm sure she hasn't gone far with that injury still healing on her shoulder."

"but inuyasha.."

"besides that monk still pretty banged up too he'll just slow us down, also kagome might come back so ya'll should stay so she won't think we left or something."

"...you're right ok then we'll stay here and I'll send kilala if kagome shows up at the hut."

The hanyou nodded and left the hut again. He knelt on the ground and began to sniff to see if he can catch the scent of the young miko. He walked past the creek and managed to reach the edge of the forest before he finally caught her scent. Apparently she was heading towards the group of cliffs near the northern half of the forest. The hanyou quickly straightened himself and begin to run towards the cliffs. All the while thoughts about the miko and why she suddenly left without a word filled his mind.

' damn that kagome she's getting really stubborn lately, what is she planning to do by leaving the hut in the morning and not telling anyone...could she be thinking about...no! That isn't it I'm sure it's another reason. But still there's no excuse for leaving the hut like that! She could seriously get hurt being out here all alone...I gotta find her and quick.'

Inuyasha sped from one place to another, heading closer and closer to the cliffs. He stopped at every village in the path kagome's scent lead him and asked the few villagers that didn't run away from him if they've seen a young injured miko pass by. Everyone told them yes which confirmed what the hanyou already knew. Kagome was near.

kagome settled herself on top of one of the low cliffs and stood looking out towards the horizon, the sea was only a couple of twenty miles away but the water's reflection of the sky could clearly be seen which brought the young miko much comfort at the moment. She still was confused on her decision on what to do whether to take the training or stay. The wind blew on her hair gently causing a rippling effect and revealing her bare and still injured shoulder. Kagome was so caught up in her world she had forgotten to grab some miko clothing to change into before she left. So she wore her still tattered and dirt filled uniform. Spots of blood were on both skirt and shirt but she chose to avoid looking there afraid memories would come flooding back. She continued to look towards the sky, where images of her friends kept popping up, first sango smiling and laughing, then miroku who always seemed to hide a secret underneath that mischievous smile of his, shippo and kilala both smiled at her, shippo extended out his arms wanting to be carried. But the one image the appeared the most was that of inuyasha. His grumpy pouty face that always held some softness when it came to her. Kagome smiled at the images before her, but she knew that even with all of this her decision will not be easy to choose. Kagome laid on the cool rock and closed her eyes convincing herself that she would soon find her answer. Sadly her body had other ideas and soon the young miko was fast asleep.

The miko began to open her eyes a couple of hours later. As they fully opened she saw two amber eyes staring back at her with worry and anger. She screamed and stood up quickly only to find it was just her hanyou, who moved to her side but continued to stare at her quite angrily. Her nerves calmed down and she sat back down at the edge of the cliff now noticing that the sun was going down, evening had come. She patted the spot next to her and directed the hanyou to sit next to her. He begrudgingly accepts and sits next to the miko.

"how long have you been here inuyasha?"

"about 10 minutes but that ain't the problem here, what in the world made you think you could go somewhere on your own, without telling anyone, and not to mention with that serious injury on your shoulder?"

"I...needed to think about some things that's all."

"oh yea, like you couldn't do that back at the hut."

"no ...I couldn't"

"what the hell kagome?! Has none of the past two days taught you anything? You could have seriously gotten hurt out there today"

"did you forget inuyasha? If something happened that demon inside me would have taken over and killed any demon in my way so I wasn't worried...besides ...the demons sense the demonic power in me...right inuyasha?"

The hanyou growled but sighed slowly, kagome was right though her scent remained the same the demonic aura from before was still around the miko,causing many of the demons in the region to not attack her. He looked at his miko her eyes were still dulled, and the deep sadness from the day before still remained. The hanyou wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how or what to do.

'If I hold this broken down kagome...Even I wouldn't know what to do."

The two remained seated together at the edge of the cliff overlooking the horizon. The wind now blew both manes of their hair. All stayed quiet between the two until the miko finally turned towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha...do...do you want me to go to train with Lady Kaname?"

The hanyou stared at his miko a bit shocked that she suddenly popped up such a question, and he honestly didn't know how to answer that. He looked down at his hands and began to play with them.

"I...I don't know...if that's what you want...I mean I can't decide for you kagome."

"I..know...but ...I mean you're the one after the shards...if I leave what will happen?"

"feh we wont look for the shards what else...we'll just have to wait for you to come back that's all."

"I see..."

The miko turned back to look at the sea. She looked down at her hands then she looked at her hanyou's clawed hands. They were rough most likely from the battles he had been since she joined with him. She smiled weakly and then grabbed one of his hands, much to the surprise and embarrassment of the hanyou. She gently ran her fingers over his own tears slowly falling from her eyes. The hanyou blushed but let the miko continue though he didn't like the fact that she was crying. She sniffed and then looked up at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha...can I ...I trust you with something?"

"yea...of course...what is it?"

"when ..I was that demon...and I killed Toruko...I was so scared...I didn't know what to do I wanted back control but I couldn't get it back."

"kagome"

"Inuyasha...what scared me the most wasn't the fact that I was now this vicious blood thirsty demon...no what scared me the most...was...was when Toruko's blood ran down my hand...and as I watched him die...I...I enjoyed it...I felt pleasure and it felt good...it felt good when I killed him Inuyasha...that's when I was afraid I would never turn back...that I would be stuck that way forever..."

the miko's tears became sobs and she let go of the hanyou's hand and looked at her own before she smiled.

"these hands inuyasha I'm afraid these hands will transform again...transform into those disgusting claws and find pleasure...pleasure in...seeing the blood of my friends running down its fingers...I'm afraid ...that I'll find pleasure...in..in killing my most precious person...you."

The miko had finally lost her strength to fight her inner demons and began to sob she picked up her knees and covered herself. Inuyasha looked at his miko how sad and lonely she truly was. He growled and grabbed kagome by the hand and then held her in an embrace. The miko gasped and tried to push away but gave up and melted into her hanyou's arms, letting all her tears fall on his broad shoulder. She held onto him tight afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Inuyasha placed his head on top of his miko's soft ebony hair, his ears fell back and his eyes showed sadness as well. His instincts to protect his miko increased as he gently placed her on his lap and began to cradle her back and forth. He felt he needed to soothe and calm her down or his guilt would get the better of him. Her sobs slowed down and then completely stopped, but her breathing was still fast and she still shook from time to time. He sighed and then spoke his mind.

"kagome...I never realized how much you changing into that demon had effected you...and I really don't know how to comfort you and tell you that it'll be ok...cause that'd be lying to you which I can't do either. But if it'll bring any comfort at all kagome...I know how you feel...I know exactly how you feel...when turned full demon I couldn't even remember what I did let alone stop myself from doing it. It felt terrible the power I wanted wasn't like that...and when I transformed again I realized that I could hurt more than my body but I could hurt ...even kill my comrades...that I could kill ..you. That's why I gave up on becoming a full demon...now I'll find another way to become strong...so..so that I can protect you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes showed sincerity and they were shaking as well like he was nervous about something. The hanyou stared back at his miko, her eyes had swollen a bit around the corners and her face was blotchy and red from all her crying. But her eyes weren't dull anymore they returned to the same soft chocolate brown eyes of before. He smiled at that and hugged her again, and now he was the one afraid to let go. The miko managed to escape his grip and then realized the position he had her in...in his lap. She blushed and stumbled back to her spot on the edge of the cliff. He gave a questioning look before he realized why the young miko blushed. He blushed as well and coughed before sitting back next to her on the cliff. He stared at her but she turned her gaze away a blush still on her face. He smiled at kagome's innocence that still remained somewhat intact even after her ordeal with her demonic transformation. The hanyou slowly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She turned back around and stared at the hanyou wondering what exactly he was doing. He frowned and then turned his complete body towards her. He grabbed her other hand and taking both he placed them on his chest, and he then placed his hands just above her chest so as to not embarrass her.

"Kagome...I'll make a promise to you now...I promise to always be here for you whenever you need me to be...and even when you don't want me to be...I promise that ..that I've let kikyo go...that she's a part of me ...but she's in my past...and I'll never hurt you like that again."

The miko simply looked at the hanyou stunned to even speak at what she just heard. Inuyasha...her stubborn, dense, proud hanyou had just promised her to be with her always...and that he had let kikyo go. Her hand that was placed on the left side of his chest felt the pounding of his heart. This was making him nervous, but she was just as nervous as well. What if this was just a lie made up by him to calm her down, or he's playing with her emotions. She smiled at her hanyou but put her hands down as did he.

"Inuyasha...please...you don't have to promise such a thing...please don't make promises you know you can't keep...it's ok I'm fine though I don't have a decision...I fe..."

The hanyou embraced her once again this time though it was more tightly with more purpose in it. He slowly pulled her from him but held her by the shoulders so she could face him. The miko looked at the hanyou and was about to protest again when he did the unexpected. He kissed her...on the cheek (thought it was gonna be the mouth didn't yall dirty lil pervs? Lolz no my kiddies that's not until way more chapters ahead of this one sowwy :D)

"Kagome I meant every word...I'm not lying and I'm not gonna break this promise I'm going to keep it down to the very last word...kagome I know I'm usually not like this around you but...I'm telling you now...to trust me...and believe me when I say " I promise"."

Kagome found herself to be speechless. This was something she did not expect especially from her hanyou. She began to laugh and laugh quite loudly as she realized exactly what was going on. Inuyasha stared at her both shocked and angry. Here he was pouring his heart out to her and she was laughing. He began to growl and was about to yell at the miko. When she jumped up and tackled him to the ground with a hug. Now he was the one blushing when he realized the position the young miko had placed the both of them in. Kagome paid no mind as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry inuyasha...but I'm laughing out of joy...you really surprised me...this was something I really didn't expect from you...and I'm so happy that you've committed yourself to keep this promise for me...it means a lot. I'm not sure what my decision will be Inuyasha...but now that I know that you're by MY side...it makes me feel so much better...thank you inuyasha...for making me happy again...thank you for being you."

Kagome giggled for the first time in two days and she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep on the hanyou's chest. He smiled down on her and enjoyed hearing her slow breathing. He carefully lifted her bridal style and leapt down the cliff. All the while he would give quick glances at his miko who was now in profoundly deep sleep. He continued down the path towards the hut all night and nearly reached the hut when the morning light began to show once again. The miko was still asleep in his arms but something struck the hanyou as he continued his run.

"One more day...just one more and then kagome has to make a choice...the training...or us."


	9. Illusions test

**Sorry guys :P but here you go ch. 9 is here for your...umm...well reading pleasure. I'll be posting ch. 10 tomorrow cause I want to be able to post every chapter without having all of you wait too much. So yea chapter 13...still not typed lol but I'll be getting on that soon promise. Oh yea if any of you figured out what's gonna happen...you're too smart for your own good. Please review as always and I'll keep writing :)**

* * *

One more day until Lady Kaname would return. The miko and hanyou spend the 2nd day's morning explaining to their friends Miroku and Sango why they took all day to come back, where they were, and why kagome had gone on her own without telling anyone where she had gone. After much discussion and arguing between the group, mostly from the hanyou, they accepted kagome's explanation. After bandaging kagome and miroku's injury again the group set off to the their village to await Lady Kaname there.

The journey back there was eerily quiet. Kagome had distanced herself from the rest of her friends even the kitsune. He accepted that kagome needed time alone to think about what she had to do but he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that she didn't want his company. Inuyasha was also taking the miko's distance very hard. Had she forgotten their conversation from last night so quickly? Or did she feel like talking about it would make it worse. He growled the thoughts in his head were getting on his nerves. The hanyou would turn and give small glances to the miko from time to time and she always seemed to look off into the distance her eyes deep in thought. By the time they reached Keade's hut everyone had given up on trying to talk to the miko about the situation she was in since they knew she was most likely not going to answer their questions.

Keade soon found out about the situation that had happened between kagome and the demon Toruko. She explained to the group that this training that Lady Kaname had offered to kagome might be best for her, since they knew nothing of the demon that had placed the curse on the young miko. Sango and Miroku agreed with the old miko, but Inuyasha didn't reply at all. In other words he didn't agree with kagome leaving but his pride once again refused to actually say it. Kagome had long ago stop paying attention and simply stared out the window watching as the sun slowly disappeared, giving the hills an orange glow. Shippo sat on her lap quietly licking a lollipop but watched her sadly, she hadn't been acting like herself since the attack, and the kitsune missed her smile.

Keade tried to get a more well informed explanation from the young miko. But she only smiled and walked over to her sleeping bag with shippo behind her. She bowed to her friends and went to sleep. Leaving the old miko concerned and her friends desperate to know answers.

* * *

Lady Kaname walked silently and gracefully down the forest path. The cherry blossoms petals slowly fell from the trees and seem to follow the miko as she walked. The glow of the early morning sun hit the back of Lady Kaname and gave her whole body a heavenly glow. Yet her face showed seriousness and sadness, her ice blue eyes showed these emotions without hiding them. For she knew what she had to do today. Today was the day she was to meet the young miko Kagome and hear her decision. She sighed as she continued to walk. Somehow her presence wasn't as calming as the 1st time she met kagome, now it was that of dread, like she knew she had to do something she felt was wrong to do. As she continued her walk she could see the puffs of smoke coming from a nearby village. She was almost there. The miko Kagome was only minutes away. Soon events will unfold that will help kagome side with the training. Lady Kaname stopped and looked up, the wind picked up and the petals swirled around her as a voice is heard.

"Kaname ...you know what must be done today correct?"

"yes my lady elder."

"make sure each of her companions take that illusions test...especially the hanyou"

"Lady elder are you sure we cannot get the same result with different means?"  
"no...only this will fully convince the young miko Kagome to come with us to train...with her strengths and abilities she will be a great asset to our village you know that."

"yes lady elder."

"Now proceed with our plan and do not fail me Kaname."

"of course...everything will work perfectly."

The voice seized its speaking and the wind returned to its soft gentle blows. Lady Kaname sighed and continued her walking. The village was now in sight and the lone hut that stood just outside the village appeared afterward. Kaname pulled out a sutra and sadly smiled

"I truly wish I didn't have to hurt you this way kagome...for I believe this will cause you a pain that will slowly show its consequence. But I cannot disobey my orders. You will join our ranks of mikos...no matter what the cost...please kagome I hope one day when you learn the truth...you will be able to forgive me."

Kaname continued down the path to Keade's hut. Passing the Sacred Tree the miko stopped and looked at the high leaves as the blew with the wind the surrounded her. She looked down in a shameful manner and continued to walk. As she neared the hut kagome came out through the door wearing a new uniform she luckily found in her backpack. When she spotted the older miko she looked slightly surprised but then gave the miko a weak smile before directed her way to Kaname.

"Today's the day...huh?"

"I'm afraid so kagome ...are your friends with you?"

"They went to kill a demon on the other side of the village... ummm Lady Kaname?"  
"hmmm?"

"I was thinking...and I think it's best if we not go to this field of blissful illusions...I'll think of my decision alone...and give you my answer this evening."

"no...I'm afraid that you and your friends must take this illusion test."

"but...why? What purpose will it serve?"  
"if you choose to stay here they must be capable not just from their strength but from their hearts to be able to control your transformations. With this illusionary tests we shall see how strong their hearts are to the difficulties of life."

"so...what if they fail...is that suppose to help with my decision?!!!! answer me kaname!!!! why do they have to get involve like this!!!!!!"

Lady Kaname gave the young miko a sympathetic look before she returned to her icy glare.

"do not yell at me for your inner problems kagome...I told you clearly before that it was your own decision to make...if they are to fail the decision is still yours you will just have more on your conscience if something were to happen. Now once your friends arrive go to the field two miles northeast of here...I shall be there waiting."

The older miko turned around and began to walk away. The wind picked up again and the petals that had followed her since she began her stroll now returned blowing gently around the miko. A small fog appeared around Kaname and she soon disappeared leaving an angry and upset kagome behind.

The young miko stood there unable to move her anger beginning to get the best of her. The old miko Keade exited her hut and looked in the direction kagome was staring at. She then walked over and stood in front of the young miko and looked at her shaking form.

"My child was has happened? Is that strong miko the Kaname which you speak of?"

"yea it was her...she came to remind me of the test is all."  
"kagome child...ye should consider going to this training as I have said to you before."

The others had finished off the demon and were on the last few steps when they heard the conversation between keade and kagome. They had felt the presence of Kaname earlier and hurried their mission in hopes of catching her.

"don't you think I know that keade??!  
I was hoping I could convince her to stop this illusionary test so Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha didn't have to deal with my mistake...with my burden."

"aye. I know ye friends are important to ye but what they want the most is to be by your side and help you in your most troublesome time."

Kagome was already angry at the persistence of Lady Kaname and keade was not making it any better. Kagome felt so confused, lost, pressured, and anger that seemed to be growing by the minute. The demon inside her began to emerge a bit as she turned her back from the old miko. The miko tried to see what ailed kagome but quickly coiled herself against the hut's wall as kagome growled and turned around her eyes a bright red.

"damn it!!! you don't understand a thing none of you do so shut up and stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do!!!! you old hag!!!!"

Kagome had punched the wall and left a dent. She backed off the old shaking miko and held her head. By this time the others came out of hiding from the stairs and ran to keade. Sango held her as Miroku and Inuyasha faced kagome.

"lady..kagome?"

"kagome...are you all right?"

Kagome let out a growl but slowly shook her head before she turned back around her eye flashed between red and brown before it finally returned to her normal brown. She let out a tired sigh and then looked at her friends. They looked frightened of her. She looked at the miko Keade and sadly smiled at her.

"I'm sorry keade...it looks like I still don't know how to control my other self ...forgive me truly."

kagome walked away from the group and sat on the edge of the small river near the hut. Keade began to walk towards her but was held back by the two men. They looked down at the old miko and slowly shook their heads. She nodded and turned back to the hut, leaving Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and shippo outside with the young miko. Kagome sighed and let the wind slowly blow her hair. The wind seemed to play with her as it blew strands of it across her face and then landing on her shoulder.

She stood back up and walked to her friends. Her face seemed to show no emotions but her whole body shook from nerves.

"all right...let's go Kaname has already shown up and she's waiting for us over there."

Kagome pointed in the direction Kaname had disappeared. Sango walked up to her and held her shoulder.

"are you going to be ok kagome? You seem pretty shook up...did she tell you something?"  
"no..nothing I'm just nervous is all...plus I'm still a bit upset at what I just did to keade."

"that wasn't you it was that demon curse..."

"no...it was me. Now come on guys lets get this illusionary test over with."

sango turned to look at miroku and inuyasha she gave them a desperate look for help, but they simply shrugged their shoulders and followed after kagome. Miroku had suggested to Inuyasha while fighting the demon that he talk to kagome when they came back. Of course Inuyasha refused and told him she would be fine and that even if he did talk to her again he'd probably get the same answer as before. Inuyasha was getting pretty edgy himself he knew that if kagome decided to take the training, he was going to have to suck in his pride and reveal his deep deep feelings for the young miko. Kagome was in thoughts of her own. She didn't want her friends involve in such a test and she began to question Kaname's true intentions. Miroku and Sango just walked behind the other two, concerned that they might be putting too much thought into a simple illusionary test. Well they were about to find out exactly how worried they should be. The group of four stopped in front of a large field that arched up and down, flowers and tall grasses covered the field and the wind seemed especially strong here. Kagome turned to look at her friends and she smiled.

"well we're about to go and enter this field of blissful illusions and what not...I really tried to convince her not to get any of you involved in this... but she wouldn't change her mind...so I'm sorry guys."

she had her head down the whole time but when she looked up she was surprised to see her friends smiling at her, even her hanyou. They walked up to kagome and placed their hands on her shoulders. Sango was the first to speak.

"kagome...friends stick together through anything and we're not about to leave you to handle this alone."

"yes lady kagome...you have done many sacrifices for us since we began our journey together this is the least we can do to repay you for your kindness."

"yea kagome these two are right... you've done nothing but help us to get our revenge against naraku so don't complain and let us help you now."

"you guys...thanks...ya'll the best"

The group stood together and turned to look at the high point of the field. The wind increased and a fog appeared around them. Lady Kaname slowly emerged from the fog she held four different colored sutras in her hands. Her icy glare had not changed since she left kagome and she seemed more confident and serious. She directed the group to follow her. They reached the top area of the field before kaname turned around and looked at the four before her.

"well it appears you will not leave kagome alone so I shall see exactly how strong you are to handle her transformations. These four sutras...represent each one of your hearts. You will be placed in an illusion that will either bring you joy...or sorrow. If you fail to break the illusion this sutra will glow to inform me so I can release you from the illusion. But if you manage to break the illusion and escape you have proved to me that all of you are capable of controlling kagome during her transformation. Of course in the end the decision is still kagome and kagome's alone."

The group simply nodded and waited for the older miko to continue.

"now kagome you first, come here so I can place the sutra on your chest."

Kagome looks back at Inuyasha who gives her a reassuring nod and she walks up to Kaname who places a green sutra on her chest. Soon the wind surrounds the young miko and everyone become blurry all she could hear is kaname's voice.

"kagome you're going to be transported to a part of the forest next to the field. there you shall be in the illusion your heart has created for you. From there you're on your own and must find a way to leave the illusion whether it's good or bad...good luck kagome."

Kagome then disappears in a flash of bright green light. The wind then slows down and coming to a complete stop leaving a small dent where kagome once stood. Her remaining friends stand in shock to see their friend disappear. Inuyasha growls and points a clawed finger at Kaname.

"what the hell you miko?! You didn't tell us this was gonna happen! Is kagome really there or what?!"

"since you seem so curious hanyou you'll be next come forth so you can begin the illusion as well."

Inuyasha stomps his way to the miko and stands right in front of her a clearly upset look on his face.

She avoids looking at his face and places a red sutra on his chest. The wind then surrounds the hanyou. The miko walks over to miroku and sango and places the blue and pink sutra on each of their chests.

The wind that surrounded inuyasha and kagome now surround sango and miroku.

"all right you three... if you paid attention to what I told kagome then there's nothing left for me to say. Be careful blissful illusions tend to be the deadliest to handle."

All three disappear and all that is left is the wind as it slowly returns to kaname blowing strands of her hair everywhere around her. She sighs and walks towards the shrine found below the valley. A large area of flat rock is next to the building where written words are all over a part of the cliff wall near the flat rock.

"so it begins...this portal that leads to my world will be used one more time..."

Kagome shakes her head roughly before she looks up to find that she's in a village. She stands and slowly starts to walk around noticing that the village is strangely quiet. She turns from one corner to another trying to find any signs of life.

'how strange kaname told me that it would be an illusion but this seems so real. And what's even more strange is that there's no one in this village... what's going on?'

Kagome turns to see a large group of men and women running away from something. She tries to get one of them to say what they're running away from but they seem to just past her as if they couldn't even see her. She runs the opposite direction to see for herself what the villagers are running from. She gasps when standing in front of her holding a human arm...was her. She backs up a bit trying to take in the fact that the demon standing in front of her is herself. This is the first time she sees her demon side from an outside point of view. Her eyes a bright red. The maroon marks are on her face and her fangs are clearly visible. She's wearing her tattered uniform and both her arms are covered in blood... human blood.

The young miko's breath come in quick gasps she can't believe that this is what she looked like when she was a demon. Demon kagome drops the arm and smirks in the direction of the miko. Kagome turns and sees no one. The demon was looking at her. She walks back and the demon kagome follows.

"is this..is this what I become when I lose control?"

"yes...amazing isn't it?"

Kagome stared at her other self angrily. She could hardly believe that her demon was smiling.

"no it isn't amazing it isn't amazing at all! You're killing innocent people just for kicks!!"

"ahh by my dear other half...I don't do it for kicks I do it for pleasure to feel complete."

"How can you say such a thing!? Taking lives is by no means pleasurable you disgusting demon!"

"disgusting am I? Well those are such strong words to be saying to yourself kagome."

"YOU ARE NOT ME!!!! I'm nothing like you! I would never take life senselessly like this!"

"tsk tsk temper temper my dear girl. You're much more like me then you think. Let me show you."

Demon kagome dashed head first into kagome. She vanished and then grabbed the stunned miko from the back bringing her down to the ground. The young miko tried to get up but was held fast by her demon self. The demon smirked and then proceeded to cover kagome's face with the blood that was on both the demon's arms. Kagome tried to pull away but her demon self just held her grip tighter and continued to spread the blood to her face. Finally the young miko used a surge of spiritual energy on her demon to pull her off, but it was too late her whole face was covered in the human blood that demon kagome had killed.

"you...you bitch!! how could you do this?! I don't want to be soiled in the blood of the people you killed."

"ah ah ah you mean the people YOU killed."

"I didn't go around and slaughter people for pleasure you're mistaken."

"don't you get it by now kagome? You and I are one...we not only share bodies but we share our souls. I would not be capable of doing these "murders" if it weren't for your desire to do them as well. Though you're petty little heart will never let you admit it...you find as much pleasure in these kills as I do."

"that's a lie!!! I would never have such emotions if I ever had to kill a human life. You only say these things to justify your actions. Well it won't work I'm not you!"

"tell me kagome...when you talked to your beloved hanyou two days ago...what did you tell him about the period of time I was in control? Think clearly."

"what are you..."

**flashback **

"Inuyasha...what scared me the most wasn't the fact that I was now this vicious blood thirsty demon...no what scared me the most...was...was when Toruko's blood ran down my hand...and as I watched him die...I...I enjoyed it...I felt pleasure and it felt good...it felt good when I killed him Inuyasha...that's when i was afraid I would never turn back...that I would be stuck that way forever..."

"no...that doesn't mean a thing!"

"but it held truth in their kagome...you enjoyed killing him just as you enjoy killing humans..."

kagome shook her head back and forth trying to deny what her demon half said, but realizing she was right. She and her were the same, and if this demon enjoyed killing then somewhere in her mind she enjoyed it too. Her demon half slowly walked back up towards her again and stared down at the miko who was now on the ground rocking back and forth trying to convince herself it wasn't true. Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes. Her demon self grabbed her arm and yanked her up so they were face to face.

"well now that you're here perhaps I can gain full control of that body. With you gone it'll be easier for me to kill."

"no..no I want to live...I want to make..make sure you never appear in the outside world...again"

"I don't think you have any say in the matter my dear heh."

demon kagome throws the young miko across the hard ground her body then slamming against a hut's wall. She yells in pain and arches her back as she falls head first into the ground. Her demons self laughs as she heads towards the fallen miko. Kagome tries to move her body but to no avail. That blow to the back had her temporarily paralyzed. Tears fell from the miko as she knew what was to come of her demon came and claimed her life. Though it was a simple illusion the fear still existed and kagome knew she would fail. As the footsteps of the demon drew closer kagome shut her eyes tightly, hoping it would all go away.

'This isn't real! This isn't real! Why I can't let her win all those people she killed she'll kill more and and I won't be able to do a thing!'

'Kagome...I'll make a promise to you now...I promise to always be here for you whenever you need me to be...and even you don't want me to be...I promise that ..that I've let kikyo go...that she's a part of me ...but she's in my past...and I'll never hurt you like that again.'

'huh?...Inuyasha? Is ..is that you?'

'...I promise to always be here for you... whenever you need me to be'

'Inuyasha...that's right...he he promised to always be with me...and that he'll never hurt me.

Inuyasha...he's...he's my reason to fight her...to fight my urge to kill...him and everyone else.'

Demon Kagome now stood above the miko. She smirked before she lifted kagome from the arm once more. She appeared unconscious, so she aimed her claw hand at the miko's heart, preparing to end her life and taking over once the illusion was over.

"well I would say it was nice knowing you...but I'd be lying."

the demon aimed her claw but was stopped by a barrier that now surrounded her miko half. Her grip on kagome's arm was lost when the barrier began to burn her hand up to her arm. She stepped back and growled angrily.

"No...my demon self...that's my line."

"how...how are you still conscious?"

"I realized something when you knocked me out."

"oh? Is that so? And what might that be?"  
"that even though we share many things...the one thing you have no control over is my heart. For if you did then killing people would be killing you on the inside. My heart holds the dearest people and that is something I'm not about to give up on...no chance!!"

the barrier surrounding kagome increased in size as her demon self was thrown back. Kagome's tears fell freely on her cheek and fell to the ground. Yet she smiled as her demon self disappeared in the bright light of the barrier. The sutra located on her chest appeared again and also vanished . The wind from before began to blow around the young miko as she let an overwhelming feeling of peace fill her body.

'thank you Inuyasha...for being with me...I'm coming back..and I'll be by your side too...I won't give up on this life...like you never gave up on it.'


	10. a wounded heart and a decision

**Ch. 10 sorry it took awhile lol I had some business to take care of. This one was originally gonna be two parts but I was too lazy to actually separate them so you just get the whole thing. Ch. 13 is already halfway there on the typing just need to finish off some more details. Oh and before I forget there's gonna be a time skip on chapter 13 so just to warn ya...I like timeskips so I might do more than one...sorry :P please review as always and I'll keep writing. Also don't hate me if the decision she makes isn't the one you wanted...I'm just a amateur writer...have mercy!! ;)**

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly sat up from the wet grass. He shook his head and looked around as his eyesight slowly came back. He squinted as he noticed he was somewhere in the forest where that lady kaname had told him about.

'Damn, I feel like I've been sat a thousand times by kagome and that stupid command of hers.'

The hanyou's ears flicked back and forth trying to catch the sound of any of his companion's. He stood up and walked towards the direction of a large set of bushes.

He pushed back through the set of bushes finding himself in a small clearing. A large tree stood above the other smaller sized bushes and tall grasses. Inuyasha span around slowly studying the clearing, but also noticing the strange aura surrounding this whole area of forest.

'This ain't normal...why can't I pick up any of the scents of that monk, or sango, shippo, not even kagome's...Wait?! That's right I remember now. That kaname woman transported me and the others to some illusions test. Well it must have not worked with me or somethin' cause I'm still in the freaking forest.'

The hanyou continued to explore the forest, looking for any signs of his friends or of that so-called miko kaname. He squinted up towards the sky noticing for the first time the strange color it possessed. He raised and eyebrow, and continued to look at the almost mist-like sky. His eyes suddenly widened when he caught two soul collectors holding blue tinted orbs towards a larger clearing than the first one he had found. Inuyasha's feet stayed frozen to the ground as he watched the two soul collectors disappear. He blinked a couple of times and then looked down at his feet, unable to comprehend or better yet accept the fact he had just seen them.

'What's goin' on?! Is it just my damn mind playin' tricks on me..or did I just really see kikyo's soul collectors fly pass me just now?That lady kaname did say it was gonna be an illusion test...maybe this is MY test...but I don't understand, is it a blissful illusion or a horrible one? I...I...just don't know what to do'

The hanyou ruffled back his hair in frustration trying to figure out exactly what was going on and what he was supposed to do about it. His gaze went up to the sky again where a lone soul collector flew by. Inuyasha let out a sigh and slowly followed the soul collector.

He pushed past another larger set of bushes and entered the clearing. It looked relatively the same as the other he had found but it now contained two large trees and the tall grass was the dominant plant. The hanyou let out a sudden gasp as his eyes shook seeing the sight before him.

Kikyo was just a couple of feet away. Her eyes remained closed and the soul collectors surrounded her body. For some reason though they didn't allow the spirits to enter the dead miko's body. Her appearance seemed more heavenly almost like she was a spirit herself

The wind seemed to pick it's pace around the couple as both their hairs blew gently back and forth following the flow of the wind.

Inuyasha's expression turned from that of surprise to that of sadness. He had managed to let go of his former love when she passed away after the battle with naraku, but now he knew he never had given her a proper farewell. For if that were the case this illusion wouldn't had been used on him in the first place. He took a step and stepped on a twig awakening the dead miko. Amber met brown as their eyes held unreadable emotions to each other.

Kikyo gave the hanyou a small smile before she carefully held her arms against the bark of the tree and sat up to better face inuyasha. He stared at her noticing she had not changed at all since her passing. She pointed to the spot in front of her and invited the hanyou to sit.

He let out a smaller sigh but did as he was told and sat cross legged. He looked up and gave the dead miko a questioning look, trying to see if this illusion was doing it's job or if she was just in his mind.

Kikyo let out a small laugh before she looked up at the sky.

"well it appears that this wasn't the illusion you were expecting was it inuyasha?"

"well...not exactly...no."

"I hope you realize of course that if you want to pass this test you must find a way to make all of this disappear."

"kikyo...how do you know all of this...and ...why are you here?"

"This is your illusion inuyasha, so I assume you must have unfinished business with me therefore I am here. What you must figure out is what that business is and then finish it so that you may make the illusion disappear."

"easier said then done kikyo...'cause I have no idea what it is you and I have unfinished...I thought your final death was our farewells."

The dead miko gave inuyasha a sympathetic look before she sighed and directed her gaze back up to the sky. The hanyou continued to ponder over what exactly he and kikyo had unfinished, but couldn't seem to think of any reason. His thoughts always came back to the day she had passed away, and every time he always came to the same conclusion, he had said all he needed to say to kikyo. The hanyou's patience was beginning to thin on himself as his growls became more and more louder. The dean miko had by that point closed her eyes again so as to give the hanyou time to clear his head and remember what he had to do. She herself was curious to know what exactly he had to tell her.

The hanyou was practically tearing his hair off when he looked up at the dead miko, and suddenly he realized what it was he had to do. Kikyo had reminded him of another certain miko who now held his heart, kagome. His promise to the young miko and the conversation they had two days ago had come flooding back into his mind.

'That must be it! Maybe I feel regretful that kikyo doesn't know of the promise I made to kagome...or maybe I feel guilty that I'm moving on from kikyo so quickly even though she had already given me permission to seek another love.'

Kikyo opened her eyes to find the hanyou giving her a very hard and stern look. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise but quickly returned to her calm stare as she proceeded to ask what was wrong.

"something seems to be troubling you inuyasha...what is it?"

"I...I think I know why I'm having this illusion with you kikyo...and what I have to do so I can pass the test."

"Is that so? I'm glad that you found out so please continue and tell me what it is that you and I have undone."

"Kikyo...awhile back kagome had gone through a real tough ordeal... she turned demon because of some curse a damn demon named Toruko placed on her. Which is why we're all doing this illusion test thing. You should have seen her though kikyo, she looked...so helpless and confused I...I just wanted to hold onto her and never let go...but.."

"you let your nerves and pride get in the way again...right?"

"uh...yea...how did..."

"heh it doesn't matter as you were saying."

"right well I promised her...I promised her that I would always be there for her whether she wanted me there or not...and that I had let go of you ...you would always have a place in my heart but that you were in my past."

The hanyou looked up at the dead miko remorsefully hoping he hadn't shocked her or hurt her feelings with what had just said. Kikyo blinked at him curious as to why he was giving her such a sympathetic look, upon realizing his reasons she giggled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to the dead miko's unexpected reaction.

"Please do not tell me Inuyasha that you feel guilty that you have moved on from me as quickly as you did?"  
"um...of course not!!! ...why is...is that wrong or somethin'?"

"of course it is inuyasha...you must realize that you had let go of our past long before I "allowed" you to."

"what...you mean...you knew I was in love with kagome?"  
"yes, probably even before you yourself realized. But if that's all that's been troubling you my dear inuyasha then trust me don't. If not be glad for what I asked you to do before I passed on and found peace you have now accomplished."  
"I did? But...but you asked me to give my heart to the person that I truly love..."

"heh...I believe kagome was correct when she called you dense...inuyasha when you told that promise to kagome you gave your heart to her...even if you haven't confessed your said feelings for her yet."

Inuyasha stared at the miko wide eyed. Kikyo had known all along what took him nearly to the point of her final death to figure out. A vein popped out on the side of his face a little agitated of his own stupidity. The dead miko stood up from her perch in the tree and walked to the hanyou who was still fighting his annoyance at the fact of her knowledge. She bend down and placed her pale hand on inuyasha's shoulders and gave him another small smile when he looked up at her.

"look don't think so hard on the fact that I knew your feelings for kagome. Just know that it doesn't affect me at all. I have found my peace and it will not end because you love kagome."

"K...Kikyo."

"Now is that it inuyasha? Is your mind cleared of everything you thought would hurt me even in death?"

"ye...yes I think I feel a lot better now kikyo...like you took a huge burden off my shoulders. Thanks kikyo."

The hanyou embraces the dead miko gently. She smiles and fold her arms around the hanyou's back returning the embrace.

Of course Inuyasha was not the only one to see his illusion, another set of icy blue eyes watched the scene below with a sad but determined smile. A voice of an older woman is heard near the pair of eyes.

"The stage has been set kaname...make sure the young miko kagome finds the illusion barrier that belongs to the hanyou...and let her see her true illusion."

The shadows that once hid the body of the icy blue eyes disappeared as the older miko moved to reveal herself sitting in a branch on the far side corner of the forest. Kaname let out a trembling sigh as she cleared the barrier slightly revealing what was held inside. She turned to her opposite side to see two other dome shaped barriers. The monk and demon slayer were still in their tests. She then looked off towards the far end of the forest past the hanyou's illusion barrier to see kagome going through some bushes.

"yes lady elder...everything is ready and will be done quickly and swiftly. The young miko is near that hanyou's illusion barrier and once she sees what he is doing there, the decision she has to make will favor us."

"very well then kaname we will see you and the young kagome soon then?"

"...yes lady elder."

The miko's eyes saddened once the voice of the older woman seized. She looked out towards the young miko who was getting closer to the hanyou's barrier. She lowered her head and landed softly on the ground before she began to walk in the opposite direction kagome was taking. She looked back once again.

'Please kagome forgive me for having to do this to you. If it were up to me I would never use such a deceitful way to get you to train with us. Sadly I don't have that kind of power. Forgive me for causing such a wound in your heart.'

another trembling sigh is heard from the miko before she turns and continues walking away. She soon disappears within the shadows of the forest.

Kagome had been walking through the forest for about twenty minutes now. Her face had small sweat drops falling from the exhaustion of walking through the many bushes found in the forest. When she had first awoken after passing her illusionary test, kagome thought she would be back in the field and instead found herself in the middle of the forest. So now she was looking for her way out to the field in hopes to find kaname. She knew her decision was to be told after everyone was done with the test. But she had already decided she would stay with her friends and hope for the best with her demon.

Now kagome had bigger problems, like how the heck she was going to get out of this forest.

She knew that her friends might be finished with their tests soon as well and wanted

to get there before them so she could tell kaname her decision in front of her friends.

Kagome continued to walk through the forest, cursing under her breath every time she nearly tripped over another set of bushes.

Kagome didn't mind as much as she thought though, for something or more like someone else was on her mind. Inuyasha was where her mind wandered at. She wanted so desperately to find him and

admit her feelings to him in hopes he felt the same. She had a wide smile on her face as she thought of what his reaction would be.

Her mind was brought back to her current situation when she spotted a glowing transparent barrier to the left of her. She stopped and stared at the barrier strangely, wondering what it could be and what exactly held inside. As she tried to enter though a shock went through her finger and she stepped back. She placed her injured finger in her mouth and sucked on it to take away the burning pain.

'What the heck is this thing?! I know it's a barrier but why won't it let me in? How strange...wait ...I hear voices.'

The young miko walked towards the direction the voices seemed to be coming from. She wondered

if perhaps she had accidentally found one of her friend's illusion barrier. The closer

she got to the voices the more recognizable they seemed. She was paying such close attention to the voices she missed the clump of bushes near her and tripped over them, landing her quite roughly on her stomach.

The young miko let out a heavy moan as she sat back up and rubbed her back. She stood back up carefully trying not to re injure her already hurt back and kept following the voices. She cursed under her breath again and her brows furred into a scowl. She stopped in front of a semi large clearing and quickly fell to her knees when she heard the voices in front of her.

She crawled through some more bushes to get a better look of the people that were talking.

Her eyes shot open in shock and her mouth opened slightly trying to mouth out words that didn't come.

Sitting before and holding each other in an embrace was none other than Kikyo and Inuyasha.

A shimmer of tears formed around her eyes but refused to fall. She stared at the two with a hurtful expression. They seemed to be talking but she couldn't hear a word most likely from the barrier surrounding it. By that point though she didn't care she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Inuyasha the same hanyou who had promised her to always be with her and that he had let kikyo go was embracing the dead miko. And apparently he didn't seem to be hating it either.

unbeknown to the hanyou and the dead miko of kagome's presence past the barrier they held the embrace a bit longer and than separated giving each other a friendly smile.

"well then the barrier around this area seems to be losing its power that must mean you passed."

"yea...thanks for this kikyo I'm glad that you're in peace and that I can be free to well...you know."

"you should go inuyasha."

He stood up as did kikyo and the hanyou did something not even the dead miko expected.

He gave her a small peck on the cheek. She gave him a heart warming smile and bowed before she turned back and walked towards the tree she rested on before.

The soul collectors surrounded the dead miko and began to one by one disappear. Kikyo's body also began to vanish as she neared the tree. The dead miko gave one last look to her former hanyou lover than turned and disappeared.

Kagome had stood up and wobbled away from the barrier illusion after seeing inuyasha plant a kiss on kikyo's cheek. Her eyes had once again dulled over. Tears ran down her cheeks freely and she didn't try to wipe them away.

She felt numb completely and totally numb. Her emotions had been shutdown with the scene that seemed to play over and over again in her head. She didn't know if she should be angry, or sad, afraid, or betrayed. Her feet seemed to be the only thing moving her, but the young miko felt that her true self was left behind in those bushes where her whole world collapsed.

The hanyou's so called promise that he made to her repeated itself in her mind causing her tears to increase and fall down her cheeks faster.

'Was it all a lie?? when he held me in his arms and told me he would protect me and that he had let go of kikyo...was it all out of sympathy for me?? ughhh I can't believe I fell so easily to his words! I..I thought I could trust him...I..I..I thought that he could have loved me...now I know it was all a lie a lie he thought he could hide. If that's the way it has to be ...then... I won't be here to hear his continuous fibs...sango...miroku...shippo...forgive me but if I stay here any longer I won't be able to heal my already wounded heart. If this training will keep me in control and away from Inu...that hanyou then I'll gladly do it.'

By that time kagome had found herself in the field again her eyes showed sadness, loneliness, abandonment, and hate.

Dark circles had formed around the young miko's eyes and her whole body had slumped over in utter defeat. A cough was heard from behind her and she turned to see lady kaname giving her a rather strange look.

Kagome turned and walked up to the miko.

"I see you have finished your illusionary test kagome how was it?"

"It was fine...kaname I've made a decision."

"oh...is that so...well let us wait for your comrades and th..."

"NO!!"

The older miko gasped in surprise to the strong and angry reaction of the young and usual calm headed miko.

"I...I want to take the training...I'll go with you for the whole year and stop myself from turning demon."

kaname looked down sadly knowing very well what the young miko must have seen in order for her to come to her decision to go to this training. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again knowing there was nothing she could say to comfort the hurt miko. She nodded and walked past her. The large flat rock that was near the shrine was now on top of the hill the words written on the large stone glowed. Kaname placed both her hands on the flat rock causing the glow from the words to increase. The wind picked up and began to swirl around the flat rock. Kagome's hair blew in her face but she paid no attention her heart was aching and she wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could.

A large vortex formed from the flat rock and grew in size as kaname took her hands off the rock. She turned to look at the young miko.

"very well if this is your decision kagome."

"yes...it is I...I finally realized how blind I was to believe in people who have lied to me since I met them."

"well would you like to at least say good bye to your friends?"  
"no...it's best if I leave without a word...I might say something I'll regret later."

kaname gave her another nod and directed the young miko to the swirling portal.

"this will transport us to the hidden village of mikos, so prepare for a rough landing."

Kagome nodded and began to push against the wind to walk up to the swirling portal  
two voices shouting out her name was heard piercing through the wind. Kagome

turned around her hair still whipping around her face but she could see her friend Miroku and Sango walking up to her.

"miroku...sango."

"Lady kagome!! what are you doing?! Were you truly leaving without even telling us why you choose this?"  
"kagome...were you not even going to say goodbye?"

The young miko's tears were dangerously close to falling as she looked at her companions and their worried looks. She was about to speak when her eyes glared past them and directed itself to a certain hanyou who had finally managed to exit the forest.

Inuyasha looked up the hill to find sango miroku and kagome already up there. He gave a smile and began to jump up to the top when he froze just a few feet behind sango and miroku. A swriling vortex that appeared to be some sort of portal stood behind kagome and kaname. But that wasn't what had caught the hanyou's attention it was his miko. Her eyes scared him. They looked cold and distant almost the same way kikyo looked when she was first brought back to life. His eyes shook as he took a couple of steps to stand next to his other two friends.

"wh...what the hell is goin' on?!"

"well that's what we're trying to figure out inuyasha."

inuyasha looked at miroku then back at kagome who still held the same cold eyes.

Kagome wanted so badly to run up to the hanyou and slap him once or twice just to torture him for all he's done to her. She restraint herself of course and slowly turned to look at kaname.

"go on ahead of me lady kaname I still have a bit of unfinished business here with my..."friends"."

The older miko looked at the miko the same saddened expression on her face. She slowly shook her head and walked into the portal.

Kagome now faced her friends and walked closer to them. She grabbed the necklace that held the jewel shards and yanked it off her neck.

"I'm going to go and train with kaname in her miko village."

sango stared at her miko friend in shock while both males gave an angry scowl.

"kagome...but...why? I know we said it was your decision even miroku and I tried to stay out of it but...can you really trust her?"

"sango's got a point lady kagome we can't completely trust that kaname will lead you to this village she speaks of...what if she tries to harm you?"

kagome let out a bitter laugh before she spoke again.

"I trust her far more than a certain person in our quaint group. So I will leave with her and train I'm sure all of you can handle me not being here for a year. Besides I didn't want to say good bye simply because I thought it was unnecessary."

Inuyasha gave his miko an angry glare how could she talk like that to them? What the hell was wrong with her? It was like she had changed into a completely different person.

"kagome?! How can you even say that to us?! What the hell did that kaname woman say to you so that you can start treatin' us like we're nothin?!"

another bitter laugh was heard from the young miko as she walked over to the hanyou

she stood not a foot away before she threw the large jewel fragment right on the hanyou's face.

Her other two friends gasped to see such a violent behavior coming from their miko friend. Both simply stood frozen as the miko proceeded to tell the hanyou her icy words.

"you...you have absolutely no right to tell me that I treat you or anyone else like they're nothing you conceited bastard!!"

"K...Kagome..."

"I'm leaving for this training for myself because I've realized how much I've sacrificed for you for all of you...it's about time I did something for me and just for me. and neither you or sango or miroku or anybody else is going to tell me otherwise."

The hanyou stared at his miko he blinked his eyes trying to stop the tears that were threatning to fall from his eyes. He tried to reach and touch kagome but was met by a hard slap in the face. He placed his hand on the burning cheek and rubbed it gently.

"ka...kagome...why are you doin' this? What the hell happened to you? Was it the illusion?"

"none of that matters anymore. And that slap on the face...you deserved it and probably more... I'm leaving."

"dammit kagome!! do you seriously think I'm going to let you go after all we've been through the past three days?! Well then you're fuckin' wrong!"

the hanyou grabbed the miko's left arm and held on tight. The miko simply turned around and yanked her arm back.

"don't you dare try to touch me like that again you worthless half demon!!"

Inuyasha's arms dragged down and his eyes dulled a bit. He shook his head back and forth trying to convince himself that kagome...his kagome didn't call him what he thought she did. He looked over at sango and miroku and both held the same look of pure hurt and shock the hanyou had as well. He now knew he didn't imagine it. Now the words echoed in his mind.

'don't you dare try to touch me like that again you worthless half demon!'

'don't you dare try to touch me like that again you worthless half demon!'

'worthless half demon!'

worthless half demon!'

kagome turned back around and walked past her friends and up to the portal. She looked down at her feet fresh tears now falling from her eyes. She smiled bitterly before turning back around to look at the hanyou who looked at her as well. His eyes held hurt and still shock at what she had called him.

'well...maybe now you'll understand what I felt when you broke your promise and shattered all my hope of you and me ever being together..."

she turned back and entered the portal but not before whispering out to her friends hoping they would hear "goodbye"

the wind increased and was soon swallowed by the shrinking vortex. The tall grasses soon stopped their swaying and the birds could be heard chirping in the distance. Morning was just around the corner.

But for three comrades that now stood on the empty field, everything felt like it had fallen into a perpetual darkness that none could escape.

* * *

**That last line was so corny wasn't it? Lol I was reading a romance novel okay?! What did you expect. oh yea what did you think of kikyo here? I hope I didn't make her too ooc but hey I like her. Well I just wanted to give you a ..."hint" for next chapter? Yea so kagome made her decision and now she's at the village of mikos where she has to attend an important meeting...with who?? and why??? stay tuned ;)**


	11. a new life begins

**Ch. 11 everyone! Yes finally I know lol. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed ya'll the best ever!! and I appreciate it very much. So luckily no one killed me for what kagome decided to do. sighs thank god. Ummm anyway I got two new characters in this chapter who will be very important for the story so I hope you like them. Oh yea there might be a bit occ-ness on inuyasha's part in this chapter or maybe not who knows. Some of you aren't really liking kaname or the elder...trust me you're gonna be shocked lol. So for now enjoy 11 and 12 will be up soon please review as always cause...well...it makes this young naive girl happy :P**

**(disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me...even in my dreams...)**

* * *

The group had returned to their village that night. Weary, defeated, and above all their other feelings confused. The autumn night was calm and the stars showed at their brightest. Keade's hut was illuminated with the fire she had started to prepare dinner for the group. But not a word was spoken. No one really could say anything at that point. 

Kagome...was gone. Simply gone. She had walked off with some miko and left her friends alone. No explanations, no proper farewells, no reasons to return, she just left. The old miko and young kitsune shippo stared sadly at their friends. Sango was bandaging up a wound Miroku had apparently gotten during his illusion test. Both had sad faces though their eyes had dulled and nothing seemed to make them smile. The monk hadn't even tried to grope his wife's bottom like he usually did when she treated his wounds.

Sango would give the young fox a weak smile when she caught his stare but it would just as quickly disappear. Keade wanted to ask what had happened between them and the miko kaname, and why kagome was no longer with them. Somehow, though, she knew whatever it was that had happened it didn't end well.

The hanyou was the one that surprised both the old miko and kitsune. His usual strong determined posture was replaced with slumped shoulders,his head hang low slightly covering his eyes, the tetsuiga was thrown to the floor next to him. His eyes were even more dulled then the monk's and demon slayer and they were slightly puffed and red around the corners. He had apparently been crying. He no longer had his normal scowl but instead he had a completely defeated and sad look; he had practically lost his will to live. The wind could be heard outside as the group remained quiet simply staring at the slowly dimming fire.

After what seemed like hours sango was finally the first to speak about the horrible events from earlier in the day.

"I...just..just don't understand...what happened?"

"what do ya think sango?! She up and left us that's what fuckin' happened!"

"I know that inuyasha! What I don't understand what none of us understand is why she left what made her go with kaname...and a better question is why did she have such a look of hatred... and pain?"

inuyasha looked down again either he was saddened by what sango had said or he was in thought. Keade looked at both of them before asking.

"I see...so she has left us...did you all not pass the illusionary test?"

"lady keade our tests went fine we all past," the monk answered. "...but..."

"but?"

"something happened to HER. She either failed it...or she must have seen something in that forest she didn't like at all."

inuyasha and sango looked at miroku with curiosity wondering what he meant by that.

"miroku are ye saying that kagome witnessed an event that made her choose to go with the miko kaname?"

"that's exactly what I'm saying"

The hanyou growled loudly and pounded his fist on the wooden floor.

"so what the hell is that supposed to me monk?! That that damn forest did something to her or made her see some fuckin lie so she would go with that damn kaname woman is that it?!"

"calm yourself inuyasha...for all our sakes."

Inuyasha looked at the faces of his slightly frightened friends he let out a heavy sigh then settled himself back on the floor. The monk cleared his throat and continued with his theory.

"well to answer your question Inuyasha, no that's not what I meant. What I'm thinking is that it wasn't the forest that made her see or hear something, but an illusion."

"an illusion?" the group asked all at once

"yes...she must have passed hers because she didn't have the color sutra on her chest anymore. So in order for her to have seen an illusion she..."

"she must have seen one of ours." sango finished her husbands sentence.

"yes...and if that's the case we have to figure out who's illusion she saw."

the group now had all their heads down trying to figure out what kagome must have seen in order for her to leave them. Inuyasha of course was having a hard time concentrating, his last conversation with his miko kept coming back to his mind.

'"I trust her far more than a certain person in our quaint group. So I will leave with her and train I'm sure all of you can handle me not being here for a year. Besides I didn't want to say good bye simply because I thought it was unnecessary."

"kagome?! How can you even say that to us?! What the hell did that kaname woman say to you so that you can start treatin' us like we're nothin?!"

"you...you have absolutely no right to tell me that I treat you or anyone else like they're nothing you conceited bastard!!"

"K...Kagome..."

"I'm leaving for this training for myself because I've realized how much I've sacrificed for you for all of you...it's about time I did something for me and just for me. and neither you or sango or miroku or anybody else is going to tell me otherwise."

"ka...kagome...why are you doin' this? What the hell happened to you? Was it the illusion?"

"none of that matters anymore. And that slap on the face...you deserved it and probably more... I'm leaving."

"dammit kagome!! do you seriously think I'm going to let you go after all we've been through the past three days?! Well then you're fuckin' wrong!"

"don't you dare try to touch me like that again you worthless half demon!!"'

The hanyou shook his head trying to forget that awful memory. His eyes shimmered, new tears were threatning to fall, but his pride refused to let them fall.

'why kagome...what happened to you? Everything seemed perfectly fine when we left for those stupid tests. How did all turn into this? Your eyes showed so much pain and loneliness almost...almost like you were betrayed by someone...wait!! betrayed!! ...no...she...she couldn't have seen...that's impossible...right? no...she must have seen it there's no other explanation no other reason to have left in the state that she was in. after that promise I made her...dammit!! I'm such a fuckin' fool!'

the hanyou pounded his fist into the wall next to him startling his companions from their thoughts. Shippo edged his way over to the hanyou. He tried to get a look on his face but the hanyou's bangs covered it well. The kitsune planned to get nearer when he felt a drop of water land on his cheek. He wiped it off and realized where it came from. The strong, proud, stubborn hanyou...was crying.

Inuyasha had gone ahead of miroku and sango after kagome left and cried alone at the base of the sacred tree. But now he didn't care if anyone saw his tears. He knew very well what had drove his miko away. It was him and his stupid illusion, an illusion he never thought would come back to haunt him.

He lifted his face a bit to reveal the tears freely falling from his eyes. His friends were stunned to see the hanyou show such an emotion. Inuyasha's mouth formed a bitter smile as his tears continued to fall.

Shippo slightly tugged at his haori.

"inu...inuyasha...are you ok?"

"feh...I just realized everything...I know everything now down to the very last damn detail."

sango and miroku gave each other glances before turning back to their hanyou companion.

"Inuyasha...what do you mean by everything?"

"what do ya think monk?! I know what kagome saw...what she heard...what made her leave us and go with kaname...why she cried, why she had such a hurt and betrayed look on her face."

"well." answered miroku. " what is it inuyasha?"

"she...saw my illusion."

"your illusion?" sango and miroku both answered.

"yea...I saw kikyo in my illusion. Apparently the conversation I had with kagome the day prior to our illusion tests had my conscience feeling a bit guilty towards kikyo. Of course back then I didn't know what it was that made me have an illusion of kikyo. She and I talked and she reassured me that she had found complete peace and that I was free to say whatever I wanted to say to kagome. We shared a hug and I...gave her a small kiss on the cheek to say our goodbyes."

the hanyou sighed and looked outside the window.

"kagome...kagome must have stumbled on my illusion while she was trying to find a way out of the forest. But if she had heard what me and kikyo were talking about then I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have left so I'm thinkin' that she just saw us...not heard us."

The group stayed silent trying to take in all that the hanyou had told them. After a couple of minutes of silence they all came up with the same conclusion, kagome believed she was betrayed by inuyasha thus left with kaname to escape the pain she felt towards the hanyou. Now the entire group held their heads down. They all now understood the circumstances of those events. Now they had to figure out whether or not they would go after kagome and explain what happened, or let her do the training and wait the year out. The monk stared at the hanyou who kept his gaze out the window.

'he's most likely blaming himself for what happened. Though technically it is...we have no time to point any fingers we'll have to decide what to do now.'

"Inuyasha...now that we know the reason of lady kagome's leaving what do you intend to do?"

inuyasha stared hard at his monk friend. He was questioning whether or not he should answer the question since his guts were telling him miroku wanted to know if he was feeling any guilt or remorse for what happened between him and his miko. He growled and placed his hand on his cheek before he sighed and answered.

"what else...look for her and make her come back to us...I'm sure she was gonna stay with us if it weren't for that damn illusion she saw."

"I'm not sure if that's wise at this point."

"what's that suppose to fuckin' mean?"

"well inuyasha...miroku is right... if we try to track her down where will we begin? And what are you planning to tell her when you do find her?? oh hey kagome I'm sorry the illusion was completely true but it doesn't mean I have feelings for kikyo? I doubt that will convince her."

the demon slayer eyed the hanyou with an exasperated expression. Inuyasha let out another growl and folded his arms together.

"well then what the hell do you think I should do?!"

"sango's point is the one with most sense here...so I think the best thing we could do now is...continue our journey without lady kagome and hope we meet paths with her someday."

the hanyou stared at his companions stunned to realize that both agree to let the circumstances go for now. He put his hand down hard in the middle of the both and growled.

"you expect me to act like nothing's wrong that everything's gonna be fuckin fine?! To just let kagome come back to us?! What about the jewel shards huh?! A lot of demons could be taking advantage of its powers and without kagome we can't do a damn thing!!...and what about ...what about me?" his ears drooped down to his head and his eyes dulled again."how can I live with myself knowing that kagome is out there somewhere sufferin' cause of my damn stupidity? She's out there feeling betrayed and alone...and I can't comfort her or tell her I'm sorry? Heh...I really am a worthless half demon huh?"

sango and miroku looked at the hanyou with pity. Since the death of the miko kikyo inuyasha had opened up more to his friends and they now understood how hurt he felt when someone he loved got hurt because of him. They didn't know what to say though. They knew that going after kagome now was wrong, but they hated seeing the hanyou suffering like this. It was already hard enough knowing that their miko friend kagome was most likely suffering just as much. Inuyasha sat back down in his spot and looked outside the window.

"I suppose you two won't...or better yet don't know an answer to any of my questions right?" he stared at them from the corner of his eyes as both just nodded their heads in response. He sighed and looked outside again.

"I...guess you both are right...'cause to be honest with you... I really don't know what I'd tell her if I saw her again." both his fists tightened. "so...I'll let it go for now...and we'll just look for the shards on our own and...hopefully we'll find kagome out there."

miroku and sango gave the hanyou a weak smile and nodded. Keade had put shippo to sleep and simply looked at the young group before her. She knew the troubles that laid ahead for them and she knew that the hanyou and miko would be reunited.

'the question remains when and what will happen when they do.'

* * *

Kagome looked up at the brown ceiling and let out a heavy sigh. She blinked to try to gain her eye's focus. She could already hear the chirps of the birds outside and small shimmers of light peeked through her window, morning was here. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes and she slowly sat up. Her eyes remained half open and they were still dull. She wore a traditional miko's attire and her hair was held up by a small green hairpiece. 

Kagome was in the village of mikos. She had arrived outside the gates in the late evening after taking the portal. Kaname introduced her to the guards of the gate and then the village. It was quite large for just housing mikos and it also possessed a large courtyard that led to the castle of the lady elders and lord elders of the village. The east side was where the miko's lived while the west was occupied by the priests. The middle and largest part of the village was markets, shops, and businesses for the trading that occurred there.

Kaname told her to rest for the night and led her to her new "home". The hut was quite larger than a normal one it appeared more like an apartment to the young miko. Kaname gave her a map to help her find her way to the castle where she was to be assigned a number and a codename. Training sessions would begin shortly after that. Kaname had also made it clear to her that if her training were to finish early she was to do a couple of missions for her. Kagome at first hated the idea but was convinced once she knew she would be assigned a team to help her out. The young miko noticed that kaname looked sad and tired and almost guilty. Kaname gave her farewells and left towards the castle, reassuring the young miko she would be back in the morning to pick her up.

Kagome dragged her feet to the kitchen and started to prepare some tea. She walked over to a mirror while waiting for the tea. She let out another sigh upon seeing her reflection. She noticed her eys had swollen up more then she had expected. Apparently she had cried longer than previously thought. Then again who else was she to blame but the stupid hanyou. Her eyes darkened at the memories of the previous day. She had blindly put all her trust on him and the minute he knew that he went and betrayed her with her former self kikyo. She had no hate feelings for the dead miko though. She had learned to respect and honor her as an equal miko just as kikyo had done for her before she had died.

Right now her feelings of bitterness and hate were directed at the hanyou. She walked back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup and had nearly finished it when kaname walked in.

"well I'm glad you're growing to the place." she gave a small smile before sitting down.

"funny lady kaname. What do you want? Besides bothering me?"

"such a tone I can see you're not a morning person but hopefully your memory doesn't fail along with it does it?"

"no I just had a rough night is all sorry about that. So is it already time for me to meet these people? This early?"

"of course don't think you're the only one who has to meet with them new mikos come in all the time it's a miracle in itself that I managed to get an appointment with them. So if you're ready we should go."

"kaname...will I really be staying here for a year?" the young miko gave kaname a sad look.

"I'm afraid so kagome I'm sorry for the circumstances that brought you here but I can't change what happened... be strong is all I can tell you for now." she sighed and gave kagome a weak smile.

"I understand...this is for the best after all...I can let go of the past...and move on."

"that's the spirit! Now I'll be outside get ready and we'll go to the castle."

the miko left the hut and kagome went to the mirror and grabbed her hairbrush from her backpack to fix her up her hair. After five minutes she came out wearing another miko outfit this one was green her signature color. Kaname nodded and began to walk up the street kagome following suit. The walk to the castle was very interesting for the young miko, for now she saw the village in the daylight. The houses were very individualized to the person living in it. Either it was decorated on the outside, inside, or even both. Young girls could be seen wearing her same outfit running back and forth most likely heading for missions or training. She also saw normal village people just passing by heading towards the market on the opposite end. She notice a lot of the small children had demonic traits. After another ten minutes of walking around they arrived to a large gate decorated in red with gold outlines. Written on the doors in gold letters were "eternal" and " never ending". Kaname showed her hand to reveal a marking written on her wrist, the guards at the gate nodded and began to open the gates.

"lady...kaname...those words...what do they mean?"

"it symbolizes what a miko's determination should and must be even through the toughest of adversities." two unknown voices to kagome answered.

Kagome turned around to see two young women about her age wearing a uniform she's never seen.

One had long black hair that reached her back. Her eyes were a very dark emerald green matching her short kimono. She had black armor on and two sets of fans were place on either side of her waist. The next girl had curly light brown hair held up by two pigtails. Her eyes were also a light brown and her outfit was the same short kimono. Hers was a red outfit with black armor as well. Long strands of what looked like metal were attached to the left side of her waist. Both girls smiled as they walked up to kaname.

"well lady kaname haven't seen you in awhile."

"yea where have you been lady kaname?"

kaname smiled and pointed at kagome.

"new recruit. Ladies I'd like for you to meet ...kagome."

both girls turned in shock at kagome. Kagome flinched and a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

"no way lady kaname...this is kagome???! "the" kagome??"

"wow...we expected a little girl not an older one like us."

kaname sighed and gave kagome a shrug.

"well kagome these two used to be my students like you will be. The one with the emerald kimono is kauro and the one in red is yukino."

"uhh...Nice to meet you both. I'm kagome."

both girls squeal and run up to kagome and hold her in a tight hug.

"oh my goodness you're so adorable!!"

"yea you're so innocent too! I can't believe we're hugging one of the strongest mikos in here!"

Kagome looked at the two mikos with a rather puzzled stare.

"what do you mean the strongest?"

yukino let go of kagome first. "you mean no one's told you? Well honey by far you're the strongest miko to ever touch our village."

kauro let go as well. "yea it's true we heard from the big bosses themselves." she pointed towards the castle. Kaname let out another sigh and grabbed kagome's arm and pulled her towards the entrance to the court room.

"you two should be busy getting those new assignments and not babbling out info like that."

both girls rub the back of their heads in embarrassment and bow quickly.

"sorry lady kaname it won't happen again!" yukino shouted out.

"come on yukino before we get to even more trouble with lady kaname." kauro pulled the other miko in the opposite direction of kagome and kaname and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome turned and looked at kaname.

"is it true lady kaname? Am I really the strongest?"

"yes ...you are but it's only because your dormant powers have awaken plus the demon curse that runs in your blood now."

kagome looked down a bit disappointed.

'so it's because of my demons help that my powers awoken and now it also increases it? How pathetic am I?'

"don't look so down kagome! You'll find that controlling your powers will make all your bad feelings go away. For now though you should prepare yourself...you're about to jump into the lions pit. The lady and lord elders...are very ...well... hard to talk to...can you handle it?"

kagome looked towards the large brown doors that led to the court room she gulped and nodded at kaname.

"all right...let's go in then."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) a little preview you for all of you: Kagome finally meets the elders who are they? what do they want from her? and will she accept the training now that she's here? will they let her continue? stay tuned !!**


	12. The Elders

**Here's ch. 12! yes I worked hard on this one. Well I did this like 3 weeks ago but I did try hard. **

**ch.13 is done and I'm working on 14 as we speak. So let me explain. I'll put ch. 13 up when ch. 14 is done. And 14 when when 15 is done. And so on so forth. Get it? Hope so anyways remember when I said there was going to be a time skip in 13? yea well I lied lol. Turns out I wrote too much so the time skip will be in the beginning of ch. 14. oh and inuyasha and the gang will reappear in ch. 14 too. So you won't be seeing them in this chapter or the next one. For now enjoy this chapter and please review as always I'd love to hear your opinions on my story! Thanks :)**

**(Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me...sadly)**

* * *

Upon entering the room kagome already had a terrible vibe of the place. It was absolutely dark only eight small lights shone around a tall, semi-circular table with eight empty seats. Standing in the middle of the floor was a rather weird looking stool. The legs were curved a peculiar manner, and glowed from the words written on it. It was also strangely cold, more like freezing. The light miko outfit kagome wore now seemed too light as she hugged herself in means to keep out the chill. Kaname walked past her and revealed the seal she had used on the guards earlier to light the whole room. Kagome shut her eyes by the sudden turn of the lights. She painfully blinked a couple of times to get her eyes to get used to the bright light that now lit the room. The young miko's jaw opened up in amazement to see how drastically different the room looked like now that kaname had turned on the lights. The table was decorated a fine coating of gold and silver designs. Each depicting a different symbol of the spirit elements. The chairs were made of a fine maple wood giving the chairs a fine red glow. The surrounding area of the room was just as decorated. The four pillars that stood behind kagome and kaname resembled the ones of the roman empire. They were also decorated with a "classical" touch of gold and silver. The young miko slowly regained her composure and shook her head. She walked up to the large table and traced her fingers over the symbols inscribed in the clear marble. She turned to kaname who was too busy checking something with a guard that had just come in. kagome turned back and began to read in her mind each of the elements. 

'Fire...Wind...Ice...Water...Earth...Light...Shadow...and Time. How strange I've only heard of the first five what could the other three mean? Are they really elements? Because as far as I know with my high school education these aren't considered elements. Putting that aside for now this is sure a very well..."royal" room. The elders sure know how to make someone like me uncomfortable. I wonder when this meeting thing is supposed to start?'

Kagome attention was brought back to kaname when she heard the miko let out a soft cough. She turned and gave kaname a questioning look when she noticed the fidgeting the miko was starting to do. The guard had left since then and the two now stood alone together in a large well decorated room. Kaname walked up to the young miko, placing a soft hand on kagome's shoulder she gave her a reassuring squueze before she looked down and began to talk.

"well, looks like they'll be a little late since they're talking peace contracts with a neighboring village. They'll be here soon though in the next five minutes I'd say."

The fidgeting from kaname hadn't stopped on the contrary it was getting worse. Kagome was starting to get a feeling the miko was not telling her everything. Poking kaname on the nose the young miko gave her a "what's going on" glare that made kaname look back down. Her normal cool, calm, and collected self had disappeared and kaname was starting to wonder if kagome had already noticed. She got her answer when she hear the tapping of a foot on the marble floor. She looked and saw kagome still had the same glare and her arms were folded. The young miko apparently wanted answers and wanted them now. Letting out a long sigh kaname continued talking.

"well I hadn't expected them to take this long or the fact that they'll be a little late. I had planned on staying here until about the half of your interview and welcoming as a new trainee to be a fellow miko. I have to leave and continue my duties as a captain for one of the many teams formed in our miko village. so...it appears...you'll be handling them on your own. I'm terribly sorry kagome but I cannot change my schedule now please understand."

Kaname had managed to let all of this out within a minute and a half leaving her breathless and nervous as to what kagome's reaction would be. Kaname's nerves only increased when all the answer that she was getting was dead silence. She gulped loudly before looking up at kagome again to see if the silence was just her thinking through her thoughts. The expression on the young miko's face wasn't what kaname was expecting. Kagome was trying to hide a very wide and humorous smile. Kaname fell to the ground and sweatdropped.

'That little brat here I am pretty much eating myself with guilt and she wants to laugh?! What's so gosh darn funny anyway?! Isn't she afraid of the elders after all I've told her she should be at least a little intimidated by them.'

Kaname stood back up and straightened her clothes before directing a very evil glare at the young miko. Kagome let out a small giggle before shaking her head and giving the miko a sympathetic look.

"Lady Kaname forgive me I didn't mean to be rude by laughing but to be honest it's really funny."

"and how so kagome?" the miko gave her an agitated stare.

"well even if you were to stay here for a little while it wouldn't have made a difference since I'm already a nervous wreak as it is?"

kaname stared at her a bit surprised, since she should have known that from the very beginning.

"I see...I guess that would make sense. Forgive me I guess I felt bad for leaving you at such a short notice."

"It's all right I suppose it's best for me to do this alone or otherwise I'll always be afraid of their authority ne?"

Kaname nodded and looked in the direction of the huge wooden doors. She gave kagome a sad smile.

"Well then...I suppose I should go then huh?"

"Hai... don't worry I'll be fine since you've done these sort of things before then I'm sure you already know what I'm in for right?"

"Hai...ano ...I'll be back around evening so we can discuss your training schedule and well everything else."

Kagome gives a quick nod before turning around and sitting down on the strange stool she saw when they came in. the young miko took out a book she had apparently taken with her from her hut and began to read it. Kaname sighed and exited the room. She walked down the empty corridor until she made back to the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted eight cloaked figures walking up a set of stairs that led in the direction kaname had just come from. She looked down another sigh escaping her lips. Her icy blue eyes held sadness. She left the castle with a clouded mind. Before disappearing into the large crowd of miko teams that had formed near the gardens of the castle she turned to give one last look.

'Forgive me kagome...the elders will be giving you a harder time then they have with the others..all because of the demon running in your veins now...because of the power you now possess ...because you escaped their destiny for you...and now they want you back...whatever the cost...please forgive me ...you're in their hands now.'

The miko walked into the crowd and disappeared.

Kagome was actually more than nervous then she led on when she convinced kaname she would be fine on her own. After all she's never met the elders. Who were they? What kinda jobs do they do and have in their village? What exactly was she to do in order to begin her training? What did kaname mean when she said she would be given a number? And why was kaname so anxious about her and the elders? Would they treat her right or yell at her for the smallest things?

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to escape the thoughts that were blocking her mind from her reading. The young miko sighed and put the book back inside her miko's outfit. She knew she couldn't concentrate. Kagome was about to leave and look at the symbols on the table again when she heard a door on the far side of the table where the last seat was located at being opened. She let out a soft gasp and quickly sat back down her nerves from earlier coming on in full force.

She found the patterns on the floor a lot more interesting at the moment than the pattering, slight stomping, and scurrying of feet getting louder in the room. Suddenly the room once again became dark as the eight light from before feel upon the once empty seats. Now filled with the eight bodies of the elders. Kagome continued to look down hoping this would just end quickly so she could escape and go hide in her hut.

The young miko squinted an eye shut as a blinding bright white light fell on top her seat. She put up her arms to cover her eyes as she slowly got used to the lights in the room. Once her eyesight returned to normal she stared and studied the eight people before her. It appeared only one of the elders was a female the others were males. The female sat at the highest chair and looked to be the leader. Her eyes were a soft gray her hair a glossy white it almost seemed fake. Her skin was a creamy pale color, and her cloak matched the color of the symbol underneath her, ice blue. The older man on her right seemed to also be an important elder since he had a tall chair as well. His eyes were a bright intense red and his hair seemed black but traces of gray could be seen he held it back with a ponytail. His skin was slightly tanner than the woman but still pale. A thin line appeared above his forehead. He was also studying kagome.

His cloak was as red as his eyes. The symbol below him was, fire. The other man on the left of the elder woman had a gentler look to him. His eyes seemed to be closed so kagome couldn't tell his eye color. He wore what appeared to be some sort of glasses and he seemed to be giving her a genuine smile. His skin was as pale as the woman elder and his hair was a jet black color. His cloak was a creamy white color and the symbol below him was, wind. The remaining five elders wore the same brown cloaks and seemed to hide their faces well, it took the young miko nearly five minutes to figure out they were men. She was so busy studying these strangers she failed to notice their intense stares directed at her, or the fact that they seem to be murmuring back and forth to each other about her.

Kagome moved to a more comfortable position on the stool before she looked back down to the floor. Her nerves had finally caught up and she realized the stares they were giving her.

She kept fidgeting on the stool and she felt a cold sweat coming on from their stares.

The young miko was starting to wonder if they had died or something since none

seem to be saying a word now. She let out a small sigh and then quickly straightened up when the voice of the female elder echoed in the room.

"Is the floor that more interesting to look at then at us young miko?"

kagome looked up and gulped before she shook her head and gave her attention to the elders.

"no...lady elder...I'm sorry."

"well then will you pay attention while evaluate you during this meeting?"

"yes I will please continue."

Kagome gave a small smile before putting on a straight face for the elders. The woman elder let out a sigh and put two fingers between her furrowed brow. She then turned to the man the stood above the wind symbol and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and handed her a small green folder, that seemed to be stack with quite a few papers. She dug into her cloak and removed what looked like a pair of glasses and placed on her eyes and began to read the papers. She looked up and proceeded to begin the meeting.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Sixteen years old, born June 25th , eyes blue-green, hair black, height five feet two inches, weight 105 lbs. Reincarnation of the miko kikyo. Protector of the shikon jewel. And now the bearer of a demon's curse that has awaken your sealed powers...am I correct?"

The woman elder looked up from the papers and gave the young miko a stern stare. Kagome flinched

and nodded in agreement to the information but something troubled her.

"Excuse me...lady elder?"

"hmm?"

"how do you know all of that?? and how did you get that folder with all MY information on it?"

she gave kagome a slightly surprised look but then chuckled before putting the folder down and placing her elbows on the table then putting her chin on her folded hands.

"we have been following you since you first arrived to this sengoku jadai era. We knew the capabilities you had as a miko not only because of your connection with kikyo, but because of your abilities to cross over from one period to another. It was about a year ago when we noticed that your power was nothing compared to what you had sealed up within your body. We wanted to wait until you had collected all the jewel shards and completed the shikon jewel before we proceeded to tell you about your sealed powers...and how to possibly activate them. Of course the sudden and unexpected attack of the demon Toruko ended up doing our job, with an added annoyance."

the woman elder sighed and continued.

"kagome I'm going to be honest with you...the two elders next to me and I decided it was best to get you now before it was too late."

Kagome raised an eyebrow she was confused as to what exactly the woman elder meant.

"what do you mean...too late?"

"the demon curse is not only mixing with your spiritual power...it's mixing with it too much...which is causing a strain in your body...if you do not train yourself within the next year...you will die."

kagome let out a raspy gasp. Her eyes had widened clear shock and fear could be seen in them. The young miko looked away for a moment

trying to contemplate what she just heard. The three elders gave each other glance before turning their attention back to the miko. Kagome slowly calmed herself as she realized that if she was capable of having all this power and still be alive and well now then

perhaps she could train herself to control her body's increasing strength. And not have to face something like death. Kagome looked back up with a new determined attitude surprising the council of elders.

"well ...I suppose I'll just make sure to learn everything I need to know so I won't die right?"

The elder on the left of the woman elder gave her another warm smile and nodded.

"That is what we were hoping you would say. If you have such determination by just our simple words then your actions will prove to be just as great."

kagome gave a small bow to the young elder before turning her attention to the woman elder. A slight blush appears on the young miko's face as she asks a question.

"forgive my rudeness lady elder. But I never learned your name or the name of the other elders in this room. I'd at least like to talk to you with a less sense of formality don't you think?"

The woman elder let out a soft chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you should know our names and duties before we continue your meeting and evaluation."

the woman elder coughs before continuing.

"My name is Jiruu Shizmiru I am the head elder of the village of miko's. I also stand guard over the symbol of the element of ice as you can see below. Of course I'll tell you more about that later. As the head elder I see who is chosen to be accepted as a fellow elite miko in our village. I also track down and meet with other villages to assign the missions the teams get."

Jiruu turns her attention to the older elder on the right of her so he can introduce himself. He nods and glances down at the young miko.

"my name is Ryu Nakamaru I am the second in command in the village. I look over peace treaties for the village and in other cases write up the peace treaties. I'm also part of a council for our judiciary branch and sometimes hold power as the superior judge. I am the protector of the symbol element of fire. I will also be your evaluator once you become an elite miko."

Kagome stared wide eyed at the older man. His voice was deep and loud and held a lot of authority. He made Inuyasha's usual gruff voice sound like that of a young teenager. She bows in respect at the man in which he gives a simple nod before he gives his approval to the man on the left of Jiruu to introduce himself.

Now the man was definitely younger than the other two elders but he seemed older than kagome. He was most likely around the age of her mother, the young miko concluded that as the truth. He removed his glasses and opened his eyes to reveal a very lovely purple for his eyes. The young elder gave another warm smile to kagome causing a slight blush to appear on her face. He then continued the introductions.

"my dear miko my name is Haru Aburakoji. I'm the third in command of the village of mikos. My duties lie in the military and as a sort of clan leader for the remaining village that isn't made up of mikos and priests. I sign and/or deny any war contracts that are brought onto our village. I'm also the lead general of our miko and priest army. I'm also going to be your evaluator for your graduation test once training is complete. As you can see I'm the protector of the symbol element of wind."

He gives her another warm smile and then nods at Jiruu. She smiles and look back down.

"do not worry about the other five you will be seeing them around soon enough. They will be the evaluators during your training. They report to me and Haru of your process and if we should increase or lower your regimen of training."

Kagome nods and bows again to the whole council before sitting back down on the stool. She had never felt so relieved to know that the elders were not as bad as kaname had made them appear.

Apparently the young miko let her nerves calm down much too quickly. Ryu's stoic expression turned to that of questioning anger.

"miko!"

kagome straightened up once again and stared up at the man.

"H..Hai?"

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you before we proceed with giving you a name and a number for your training. Will you be loyal to us miko? No matter what obstacle you face when or if after you graduate and become an elite miko?"

"of..of course what kind of girl do you take me for?"

"we have studied you over the year miko...we have seen how loyal you are to that...hanyou...Inuyasha."

Kagome flinches upon hearing the name of the man that had betrayed her. Her eyes dull over once again as the memories come back again to haunt her. This sudden mood change does not go unseen by the three elders. Jiruu and Haru throw Ryu an angry glare for upsetting the young miko. Jiruu whispers in his direction.

"Ryu-san how dare you hurt the girl's mental health like that?! You know very well the condition she's in right now. She's still recovering from the betrayal!"

"Do not act the innocent one here Jiruu-san we all know very well that that little incident back in the illusions test was your doing."

Jiruu gives him a cold stare before it turns to shock hearing Haru agreeing with Ryu.

"Forgive me Jiruu-sama but he is right. Though I don not agree to what he's doing to the poor girl what you did is no better."

"Fine continue the questioning but don't blame me if she decides to run off on us."

The argument abruptly ends when they hear the sound of the young miko's cough. They all look up to see a completely different girl. Her eyes didn't shine with any emotion they had completely dulled over. She had a blank look on her face and it looked like she had been wiping away tears. Jiruu and Haru give the young miko a sympathetic look while Ryu watches with curiosity. Kagome looks up and says.

"I..I may have once been loyal to that...to...that half...that man. But I am not blind either Ryu elder. What he did to me...is unforgivable so you can trust me to be loyal to you...I will not betray you for him."

Ryu raises an eyebrow at the unexpected answer. What troubled him the most though was the sudden change in tone on her voice. It was hallow, blunt, and empty. No emotion was evident in her voice. He stared at the miko and then asked.

"is that so?...well what about your other friends miko? The monk Miroku, The demon-slayer Sango, the kitsune Shippo, and the old miko Keade? If they were to ask for your return...will you betray us then?"

The same expression remained on the quiet miko. The whole council watched the miko to hear her answer. Kagome was herself wondering if she would really go back for her other friends. Images of sango and miroku flirting with each other came to mind. Then of shippo lazily sleeping on her lap. And keade trying to teach her which herb was for a headache and which one was for a sprain. The young miko's mouth curved into a small smile but disappeared just as fast. They would obviously side with that half demon wouldn't they? After all they seemed to believe what inuyasha was saying and not her. She can't trust them...not anymore. As long as that half demon remained with them. They would never understand her. Her fists tightened and she answered.

"no...I will not betray you...not for them...or anyone else Ryu elder."

This took the three elders by surprise they had expected her to be more friendlier with her comrades. Apparently the damage was done and she had lost all faith in her former friends. Jiruu let out an exasperated sigh and bend her head back as she tried to control her headache.

'I did not expect for kagome to become this cold hearted over such a betrayal...perhaps I underestimated the love she had for the hanyou...'

Ryu looked at Jiruu with a smirk and then at Haru. Who shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head as he directed his stare back at the miko. Ryu nodded at the miko.

"very well...Kagome I will trust your words as true and expect you to follow them is that understood?"

"hai."

Ryu nudged his arm to Jiruu's side to get her attention. She sighed and bend her head back to normal. She opened up kagome's folder again and removed some papers. She then looked at Haru. Haru handed her another folder that seemed to hold a list. She looked through it and wrote a couple of things down in kagome's folder. By that time the young miko had sat back down on the stool and took her book out again. Finding more interesting then what was going on above her. Her eyes were still dulled over she was clearly trying to once again suppress the memories of the past days. She was drawn out of her book when she heard a cough coming from Jiruu. The woman elder stood from her chair and tossed a scroll towards the young miko. Kagome caught it and proceeded to open it. Inside she found her name, kaname's name, rules, laws, and instructions of the village, what appeared to be a schedule and another strange name and number. She gave the three elders a questioning look in hopes they would understand what bothered her. Haru nodded at the two and began to talk.

"my dear kagome that is your ...how to put it...citizenship scroll. You are to keep that with you whenever you leave the village. Or when you are required to leave in order to go to your visits on the other side of the bone eater's well. Kaname shall be your training instructor for the next year. If you are to finish you're training before the year is out you'll be put on a team to carry out some missions for us. Now if you notice the number and name at the bottom of the scroll...those are your code name and number. You will be known as "Yoshiko" and your number will be 283. is that understood young miko?"

Kagome stared down at the scroll it was decorated with a gold trimmed boundary and the words written in silver ink. She let another small smile appear on her lips. Without looking back up she nodded to the young elder. He gave her a warm smile and then put his glasses back on. All the elders collected their papers and notes, and slowly stood from their chairs. Jiruu looked down at the young miko.

"kagome?"

"...H..Hai elder Jiruu?"

"welcome to the village of mikos...training begins tomorrow. We will talk to you again."

with that the elders left the large room in a single filed line. Leaving behind the quiet miko who was trying to hide her sudden joy of being accepted into the village. Once she heard the last footsteps leave the room and the door being closed behind them, she silently jumped in the air holding onto the scroll as if it were a precious treasure she just found. Kagome let out a sigh of relief before walking towards the large wooden doors and exited the room.

She went down the hall and through the exit that led to the courtyards of the castle. Kagome found herself humming a small tune as she strolled down the path that led to large gates. Upon arriving the two guards politely bowed and sent a signal to the guards above to open the gates. Soon kagome found herself once again in the large village. Apparently the meeting had lasted longer than she had first thought. The sun was beginning it's descent which meant it was around mid-afternoon. The young miko sighed and decided she head to her hut. She took out the map kaname had given her and started to read it in order to find her way back

above the castle walls stood three shadowed figures staring down at the young girl as she walked down a street and soon disappeared around a corner.

"Jiruu-san I hope you realize that if she were to find out you were the one that planned the scenario of her finding that hanyou and the dead miko together, it will not only jeopardize your so called mission to bring the strongest miko alive into our ranks, but our village as well. As we saw today her emotions are unstable when it comes to the hanyou and her so-called friends. If she were to lose control of her powers..."

"I know Ryu-san, I know. We will just have to make sure she never finds out is all. Remember...she's also part of our village's prophecy. If we lose her it will also be a loss for our village."

"Jiruu-sama are you sure letting her harbor such a hatred towards the hanyou is a healthy choice? She could possibly kill the hanyou unintentionally and that would cause her more harm to her mental well being."

"Haru-san I know what I'm doing is best do not question me and just follow orders...now go back to your duties."

Both men bow and leave the agitated elder alone to stare out at the spot where the miko once stood.

'my hopes and dreams have been put on your shoulders kagome...don't disappoint me.'

the elder vanishes soon after leaving an empty space over the once vacant window.

* * *


	13. Let the Training Begin

**Ch. 13 yes I know I'm a bit late in my updating. I got a bit of a writer's block in the middle of ch. 14 so you must understand I couldn't write it all crappy. Anyways though ch. 13 is basically kagome's first training day. ch. 14 is where things will begin to pick up between kagome and the gang. As I stated before 14 will be the time-skip so be prepared for that. Oh, and new characters...again, not as important as kauro and yukino but nonetheless pay attention, one of those new characters is gonna be a big part of the plot...eventually meh. Oh and this is a inu/ kag story but you must be patient for the fluffy, angsty stuff to begin between the two. -cough- ch. 15 & 16 -cough-. So please review and I'll try to get out 14 a bit faster then I did 13. I'll be typing a better detailed summary of the story in my pro so if you wanna know exactly what's going on check it out later...yea. :)**

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the high mountain tops as the young miko finally made it to her home. As soon as she walked in she dropped the bags she held in each hand and let out a heavy sigh. Kagome had found it harder than she first thought to find her way home with the map lady kaname had given her.

As it turned out the miko hand-written the map giving kagome a headache just trying to read kaname's writing. Somehow she had found herself in the market and being the girl that she is decided to do some shopping while she was there.

After two bags of food, medical supplies, and some pair of clothes she found too adorable not to buy she finally found a small shop that sold maps of the village. She bought one and found her way home, minus the headache.

This is where we find the young miko now. At her new home sitting on a comfortable rug on her floor. Though the past few days could be considered her worst she seemed completely oblivious of any of that. Kagome had a small smile gracing her face and her eyes looked peaceful and calm.

She was accepted into the village of mikos. Granted she still had the training to deal with, and the final graduation tests after that; but she didn't seem to mind. After all if she had as much power in her body as the elders and lady kaname had told her, she would make sure to master every ounce of it.

She also found this village to be a haven of sorts for her wounded heart. A place where she can let go of the past little by little and possibly find some happiness. Her eyes saddened a bit remembering her former comrades. Yes, her former comrades. Kagome had made a decision in that meeting room. She was going to let her friends go. She knew that if she had any chance of ever letting the memories and love she had for the hanyou, she had to let go of any and all ties to him and her. Sadly that included her other friends.

She rubbed the place between her eyebrows gently, her headache was coming back. She lifted herself off the ground and walked into the kitchen to prepare some more tea. She looked around the hut she now called home since she never got a good chance the night before or in the morning. It looked very bare excluding the rug a small table. What appeared to be a wooden closet and the bed she slept in.

kagome let out a sigh and leaned against the small counter near where her tea was brewing. Placing her elbows on the counter she put her right hand on her cheek and let out another sigh.

"well I suppose I should decorate the place a bit...since I'll be staying here for about a year. But what to do though? Ughhh this isn't helping my headache at all. I'll think of something tomorrow right now I just want my tea and my nice warm bed to lay in and fall asleep."

kagome let out a soft yawn and turned her attention back to the tea kettle that began to whistle from the heat. She poured the water into a cup she had found in her pack and settled back down on the rug. Remembering her shopping she grabbed the two bags that contained the food she had bought. She searched until she found what she was looking for. As it turned out this place seemed more advance then most other places in feudal japan. She opened the bag of chips in her possession and began to eat them while taking out the book she had started reading earlier. A small giggle came out of her mouth as she remembered how she bought these chips. The older woman who had the food stand with the chips told the miko this was a strange food just brought to her that people called chips of the potato. Kagome had given the woman a fake laugh as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Not wanting to correct the poor woman the young miko left it at that and bought about five bags before continuing on her way.

As night finally fell on the village kagome was already tired and decided it was best to go to bed. As she placed the cup away to be cleaned later a knock was heard before a figure entered the hut. Kagome turned and gave the shadowy figure a bored expression before turning back to prepare her bed.

"lady kaname isn't it common courtesy to knock and then wait for the person to let you in?"

"I suppose so but you do know how I hate formalities kagome."

the miko let out a giggle as she seated herself at the table facing kagome as she sat on top of her bed.

"wow and this is coming from a woman who reeks of politeness and grace."

"that's my day job kagome." a laugh is heard from the miko as she spots the decorated scroll across from her.

"are you sure you don't have a twin lady kaname or maybe you have some sort of split personality issue?"

kagome blinked and looked in the direction of the miko when she didn't get an answer to her question. Her once exasperated look turned serious when she saw the stern look kaname was making at the scroll. Kagome moved her position on the bed so that she was facing the miko. Kaname looked up and saw the calm look of the young miko.

"what's with the face lady kaname? I was accepted as a miko in the village...this is what was supposed to happen right?"

kaname looked at kagome the guilt from the past few days once again entered her mind. Yes kagome was now a fellow villager and training miko, but at what cost? Losing her friends? Losing her faith in them? Losing the one man she loves? Kaname wanted kagome to train as well, but not like this. She looked back down at the scroll all the pain she had helped inflict on the young miko, and all for this. A single bitter tear fell from kaname's eye and fell on the scroll.

Kagome looked on in shock. The usually calm and collected miko had let her emotions get the best of her and she was crying. Kagome stood up form her bed and slowly walked over to the crying miko. She bend down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kaname looked up with a daze at the young miko and realized what she was doing. She quickly wiped off her tears and tried to think of a good excuse for crying like that. She turned to look at the worried girl and smiled.

"sor..sorry kagome I'm just really glad that you got accepted and that they didn't treat you so badly."

kagome raised and eyebrow then shook her head and let a small laugh escape her lips.

"are you really my new sensei lady kaname? Cause I'm starting to have my doubts."

"Gomen nasai kagome I just thought they were going to give you a harder time than the others because of your...well reasons for coming here."

kagome gives the miko a sympathetic smile before standing back up and stretching.

"If that was all that was bothering you you should have said so from the beginning kaname-sensei. And avoided crying over something like that...are you all right now?"

"hai I am. So what's with the honorific title you're giving me all of a sudden kagome?"

kaname looked up at the yawning miko relieved that she could change the subject before kagome could get suspicious about her real reasons for crying. Kagome looked down and gave a small shrug before walking back to her bed.

"I just thought I should get used to calling you that since you are going to be my trainer for the next year...or am I wrong?"

"of course not. You may call me that if you wish."

Kaname looked down at the scroll again and tightened her grip on it. Well it was time to get serious she couldn't let her guilty conscience get in the way of the task in hand. Kagome is to begin her training tomorrow. And after talking with the elders the night before, she needed to complete kagome's training within half a year. Kaname knew that kagome lacked many basic skills of a miko simply because there was no one to teach her. She had a lot of work ahead of her, so for now kaname had to concentrate on kagome's training and worry about the other stuff later. Setting the scroll back down on the table kaname rose from her spot and kneel beside kagome's bed. The young miko turned her tired expression on the other miko awaiting to what she wanted to say.

"You know what tomorrow is right kagome?"

"Hai... kaname-sensei I begin my training tomorrow right?"

"I'll tell you this...I'm not going to go easy on you simply because of your current demon situation."

"I understand I don't expect special treatment kaname-sensei. I'm here to control my demon self and if it requires me to train extremely hard then so be it."

"good...that's what I like to hear. As for your training, there's a field right outside the section of the village where the miko's reside that is where you'll meet me tomorrow at 6:30 am sharp. Once we master the techniques and abilities needed there we will move to another field and another until you have mastered all that you need to learn."

Kagome nodded and gave kaname a determined smile. The miko returned the smile and stood from her spot and began to walk to the exit of the hut. Kagome let out another yawn and laid down on her bed to go to sleep. Kaname left the hut her head hanged low and she had a sad smile on her face. She walked up the road that led to the castle, but not before giving the hut one last look. Another small tear escaped her eye before she continued on her way.

'tomorrow everything we worked hard to accomplish will be put to the test. Kagome's spiritual power just grows by the day, if it continues this way she will even surpass lady Jiruu's power. Tomorrow your training will begin kagome.'

**next morning**

Kagome had set her alarm to 5:30 so she could have time to prepare for her training. Sadly it appeared the alarm wasn't doing the job it was meant to do. The young miko had covered herself over with her blanket in an attempt to close out the sounds of her alarm clock going off. This continued for another five minutes until kagome finally caved in and sat up from her bed. She yawned and stretched herself just as she was grabbing her clock. She stopped the aggravating sound and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the back of the room where a bathroom stood. She started a warm bath and slowly sank in the the warm liquid.

After bathing she came out and looked for some clothes she could wear to train. Upon closer inspection of her clothes she realized she didn't have anything suitable for training. Kagome let out a sigh and scratched her wet scalp. How was she to train if all her clothes were pretty much her school uniform.

"great nothing I can wear at all. Note to self, when you go to your time bring back more clothing than just your school uniform."

the young miko let out another sigh before she spotted a bundle of what appeared to be clothes on her table. She walked over and picked it up along with the note that was attached to. She raised an eyebrow and unfolded the bindle to reveal a pair of black short pants, a white tank top with her name written on the front. Between the two articles of clothing she found 5 large rolls of white bandages. Her curiosity of who gave her these clothes were answered when she read the note that came along with the clothes.

'_when I arrived home last night I realized I never gave you a proper set of clothes for your training besides the miko outfits. Since I don't want you to ruin them with your training, I decided to give you these! I hope no problems were caused this morning from your lack of training clothes. I still expect you to arrive on time. I will be giving you more clothing after our training session today. Good luck and see you soon. Sincerely, Lady Kaname.'_

Kagome shook her head with a small smile on her lips. She placed the note back on the table and went into another room to change into her new training clothes. Apparently her sensei knew more about her than the young miko first thought. Her clothes fit perfectly and she figured the bandages were to help her arm and leg muscles from the strain of the exercises she was bound to do later. So kagome wrapped up her two lower legs and then on her wrists and upper arms. Lucky for her she had some socks with her so she put those on as well.

Kagome walked into her kitchen and drank up the tea she had made the night before. It was cold but it had to do she was going to be late if she didn't leave now. She grabbed a hair piece, an onigiri, her bow and arrows, and the map before running out the door.

The training grounds kaname had told her to show up was about a mile from her hut, if she went from rooftop to rooftop. The young miko let out an agitated sigh and ruffled back her hair. She had half an hour to show up at the training grounds or she'll be late. And knowing her new sensei she'll probably make kagome do some horrible exercise for punishment. Kagome felt a cold shiver go down her back at just the thought of such a thing happening. She put the map back in the pocket of her pants and climbed up the roof of the nearest hut. She walked across the roof until she reached the edge. The gap between the current roof and the one next to it was only about eight to nine inches, but to the poor miko who had of all the time chose now to have fear of heights, it felt like it was a mile apart.

'What the heck am I supposed to now?? I'm gonna be late! Okay kagome calm down it's all right it's just a little bit of height nothing to worry about...you can totally do this. You have to.'

Kagome breathed in and walked back a bit before running quickly and jumping off the roof. Kagome wanted to close her eyes but refused afraid that she'll fall to her 'death'. Miraculously at least to the young miko she landed perfectly on the next roof. A sigh of relief left kagome's mouth as she wiped off the sweat that had formed in her forehead.

After the next three jumps kagome finally caught on and jumped from roof to roof quickly shortening the distance from her and the training field. Within fifteen minutes kagome managed to make it to the field. She stopped near a tree and leaned over to slow down her breathing. She looked up and noticed that she wasn't the only one there for training.

Three groups of young girls stood near each other talking in their own private conversations. A couple of feet away a large group of young men also stood near each other in their own conversation. Kagome stared at them a bit surprised that so many people would be here to train, and so early. The young miko decided she had spent enough time just standing around hiding behind some tree. She straightened out her top and slowly made her way to the field.

Kagome tensed when she heard the sudden hush of voices from all the groups. Even though she kept her stare straight forward she could feel their eyes following her. Kagome's eyes staggered a bit so she could look for her sensei kaname. Apparently she was a bit early and couldn't spot her out. The young miko let out another sigh and sat down on the grass. She knew the stares hadn't stopped but chose to ignore them and focus on tightening her bandages. Kagome would wait patiently for kaname to show up and then yell at her for leaving her all alone to handle the stabbing stares of the other mikos and priests. After another couple of minutes of dead silence kagome began to hear small whispers go between the girls and the guys who had walked over to the mikos after kagome sat down on the grass. Hoping they were talking about something else kagome turned around so that her back was facing in their direction. Though she tried to tune them out many of them, to kagome's knowledge, didn't understand the meaning of whispering. Some of the remarks she was hearing was making her nervous and twitch even more.

"_Look at her...coming in here like she owns the place."_

"_she is the one they call the strongest, sister, so you should show some restraint when speaking about her."_

"_Nami...look at her she doesn't even look that strong, I bet I can knock her out with just one spiritual attack."_

"_girls girls. Calm down she hasn't done anything to any of us ...besides she's pretty cute right guys?"_

"_Kenta only you would be interested in a miko's looks before their power."_

"_awww come on haku lighten up. You gotta admit she's a lot prettier then this bunch over here."_

"_hey!!!"  
"Kenta you jerk how dare you offend us like that!!"_

"_I was just joking! Can't you girls just take a joke?!"_

"_all right kenta since you think she's so much cuter than us mikos why don't you go and talk to her?"_

"_a..ano you're kidding right Nami?"_

"_not at all Kenta. Go talk to her see what she says when you introduce yourself."_

"_right girls?"_

"_HAI!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_a...ano...hey Haku back me up here will ya?!"_

"_why should I? You got yourself involved in this now you have to finish it."_

"_Haku!!! you traitor!!"_

While this conversation kept going kagome was busying herself with her bandages and checking on her bow and arrows. She had sneezed about five times already, and felt another one coming. This sneeze was a bit more aggressive causing her roll of bandages to well roll off her feet and land near the foot of one of the bickering girls. Kagome sighed knowing she'd have to go and get it lest she never hear the end of kaname's anger upon losing an item she worked hard on getting for kagome. The young miko stood and cautiously walked over to the still arguing group. They must really be into their argument, thought kagome as she now stood right outside the circle they had formed. They haven't even noticed I'm here. What a strange bunch of people. Kagome would have let them continue on with their little argument if her roll of bandages hadn't gone and taken itself deeper into the circle of people. She sighed and figured she'll have to ask one of them to get it for her. She let out a small cough to get their attention but knowing responded but kept arguing. She tapped one of the girls in the shoulder. Nothing.

A vein had popped on the side of kagome's face. This is ridiculous, can't they stop for one minute and give me my bandages?. Thought kagome as she tapped her foot an the grass. There was only one way to get their attention at this point. Kagome sucked in a lot of air before shouting out.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

the whole group froze as their heads slowly turned to the voice that screamed out just seconds ago. The girls flinched and the guys gulped loudly upon seeing the agitated face of the poor young miko, who simply wanted her roll of bandage back. A couple of seconds passed as kagome controlled her fast breathing. She then continued now that their attention was on her.

"sorry about that, but a...ano can you please hand me my roll of bandages?"

the two girls arguing with Kenta, Nami and Nana apparently sisters, looked down to their feet, where true to kagome's word was a roll of black bandage. They looked back up and each other, before a sly smile appeared on nami's face. She bent down and picked up the roll of bandages, but instead of handing it to kagome gave it to kenta.

"well kenta? You heard the girl give her bandages back to her."

kenta looked at the bandages as if it were the most dangerous thing ever created on this earth. He gulped again and took the bandages from nami with shaky hands. The blush that the small group failed to notice on their male companion was now more obvious as it covered both cheeks. The girls tried hard not to laugh out loud, as the rest of the guys snickered once or twice.

Kagome just stared at the whole situation with boredom and impatience. How long does it take for someone to hand over a roll of bandages? The young miko wondered as the kenta guy neared her with the infamous item. He gave her a sheepish smile as he stood in front of her and realized that kagome was a very short girl. The same bored expression still on her face, kagome returned the smile before sticking out her hand to accept her bandages from the young man.

Kenta let out a small relieved sigh upon realizing that the rumors that this kagome girl had a dangerous demon hidden within her body and was a possible danger to anyone who upset her, were untrue. He handed the roll to kagome as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and started rubbing.

"a..a..ano sorry about that we were just a bit caught up with the argument didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"hai...it's ok don't worry about it."

"oh, sorry didn't mean to be rude the name's Kenta. Nice to meet ya."

he gave the young miko another sheepish smile, which only freaked the girl out just a bit.

"ano...nice to meet you kenta. I'm kagome."

His blush only intensified when kagome gave him an innocent smile. Which was innocent because kagome didn't even notice the boy's reaction to her. He continued to smile and let his sudden light head feeling take over his common sense.

"I'm so glad you're kind and sweet not like what other people are saying. They kept saying that you're the strongest miko here but that's because you have a demon inside that takes over you and gives you a lot of power. Which in turn makes you really rude and evil and all that other good stuff...oh and..."

Kenta was cut off when he heard the loud gasps and deep coughs of his other friends. He turned to look at them and saw the girls giving him an agitated look. The guys had looks of disbelief at his stupidity. Kenta winced as he turned to look at kagome again. The young miko's bangs covered her eyes, giving the young man no chance of seeing her expression. He gulped loudly again and then started shaking when a red eye looked up to stare at him.

Kagome was slipping in her control of the demon inside her again. Just like with keade. The young miko began to breathe deeply to calm herself down. She wasn't about to let the people who had told this kenta guy about her demonic powers be proved right. Her red eyes slowly turned back to brown as her deep breathing came to a stop. The group of mikos and priests had grabbed onto kante and held on tight in case they had to purify the girl if it came down to it. Nami formed a small ball of pure energy and held it in case the young miko came to attack.

All of them flinched when they saw kagome look back up at them. They expected a bloody-thirsty demon with bright red eyes to look at them with an intent to kill. What they saw made them feel like the demons. Kagome had small tears forming on her eyes, and her expression was that of full embarrassment and sadness. She sighed and slowly walked back to her spot. She turned to see someone waving their hands around and running in her direction. She shook her head upon realizing it was her sensei kaname, who another five minutes would have been late. She came up and gave her an apologetic smile,

"sorry kagome I got caught up with some paper work in my office so I had to..."

"it's all right let's just go I want to start my training now."

kaname blinked at the girl in curiosity then turned her gaze to the group of mikos and priests staring at kagome. She raised an eyebrow at the group as she caught up with kagome, who had walked off ahead of her. The group seemed to be giving the young miko a sympathetic look. Kaname was intrigued by the behavior the teenage girls and boys were showing. Kagome stopped all of a sudden nearly causing kaname to run into her. She turned to look at kante who was still shaken up a bit about the incident. She gave him and the others a weak smile.

"I'm sorry...a..ano ...really I am sorry I didn't mean to scare any of you like that...but understand it wasn't my choice to be like this... gomen."

she bowed to the group and continued walking towards the northern part of the training field. Leaving behind a remorseful group and a baffled kaname. The miko quickly shook it off and followed after the young miko. Once the two were out of sight nami and kante let out a heavy sigh while the others held their heads down.

"well sister do you think kagome-san is a stuck up person now?"

"no nana...I don't think that at all anymore...god I'm such a bad person!"

"that's for sure."

nami punched kante in shoulder for his comment causing the young man to give her an angry pout.

"owwww nami that hurt!!!!!!!"

"serves you right! You have no right to be criticizing me after all you were the one that caused all of this."

"yeah right!! you're the one who told me to go introduce myself"

"like I thought you were actually..."

"ENOUGH!!"

the group turned to look at haku. He was looking in the direction kagome and kaname had been walking towards.

"it doesn't matter...we're all to blame...let's just leave it at that all right?"

everyone looked down and simply nodded. Haku held his head in frustration and sighed. He began to walk off to begin his training until his sensei arrived. Everyone else stood there silently before they followed suit and left to train with their sensei.

Kaname watched the young girl closely as she tightened her arm's bandages. She sighed and looked at her sensei.

"you're going to want an answer aren't you kaname-sensei?"

"well it would help seeing as those people back there seemed to have done something to you. I at least would like to know."

"A...ano...I was the one who did something.."

"is that so...what did you do?"

"I...lost partial control of my demon side when I heard from one of the priests that people talked about how 'evil' I am with these demonic powers inside of me."

"...Expect more of those rumors kagome...and of people possibly judging you before they know you because of it."

kagome gave kaname a pained expression as the words of her sensei sunk in. kaname looked at her with the same cold impassive eyes like the elder jiruu gave her before. The young miko looked down. She wanted to cry and let it all out. But she knew that wasn't going to solve this problem at all. If the people of the village think she's some vile demon girl who doesn't know any better then let them think that. She'll prove them wrong, all of them. She'll train, improve her abilities and strengths, learn new techniques with her spiritual powers, and control her demonic self. Kagome looked up at the sky the warm breeze of the early morning air felt good on her already sweaty face. She looked back down to kaname who was looking at her with the same impassive look. The young miko smiled at her sensei and stretched herself out.

"well I suppose I'll just have to train and improve my skills so that everyone can see just what I'm capable of doing, and that my demon side is under my control ne, sensei?"

kaname blinked surprised at the sudden determined tone in the young miko. Her surprised reaction quickly subsided and she gave kagome a warm smile. This is what kaname wanted from her student, unwavering determination.

"Hai...kagome."

kaname stood up from the tree she was sitting on and took out two scrolls. She laid them down on the floor and directed the young miko to come and look at them. Kagome bent down and stared at the various pictures of poses and attacks written and drawn on both scrolls.

"this is what you will be learning in the next year. All of these attacks and defenses require spiritual energy to be used efficiently in battle. Of course with the high quantity of power you have that will be no problem. First we have to work on your basics before we begin with any of these complicated moves.

"Basics?"

"yes. Kagome you lack training in aiming a perfect hit with your bow and arrow. Also any other attacks you've seen kikyo use you must learn to do as well before going any further."

"Hai...kaname-sensei I understand. So should we begin?"

kaname stands and takes off the robe she was wearing to reveal a training outfit similar to kagome's. She picks up the scrolls and throws them aside with her robe. She then positions herself in a defensive stance. Kagome quirks up an eyebrow and stares at her sensei strangely. Kaname sighs and explains while still remaining in her position.

" before we begin your miko training I must help you increase your stamina in case you cannot use your spiritual or demonic powers. Taijutsu seems to be a good thing to learn for a short girl like you. Now copy my stance and get ready."

Kagome ignored the short comment and copied her sensei's movements. She then looked back up at kaname, still uncertain about this whole taijutsu warm-up.

"you'll understand its significance once you've grown used to it."

"Hai...kaname-sensei"

kagome smiled. This was her first day of training. Though she would have liked it to have been a bit more quiet and less controversial, it wasn't going to stop her. She will finally learn the full extent of her powers and stop herself from hurting her loved ones with the transformation of the demon in her. She knew the difficulties that laid ahead for her, and the possibility of losing faith because of it. She wasn't going to give up though. The memories of her former friends were already starting to fade as she began to focus more of what she had to do now. Her smile only widened as she began to follow the movements of her sensei.

Kaname's own smile widened as she continued to see the positive energy coming off of the young miko.

'she's going to make it I'm sure of it now. Kagome is a strong young woman who's capable of many things. I know she'll finish this training in less than a year. And her eyes, they're not as dull as before. She's healing. If this continues there's going to be a new and improved kagome very soon.'

* * *

**Ano...sorry if it bored you :P I tried. now for ch. 14 there will be some reveals to the the plot around the end of it. so if you're a genius you'll figure it out, if not then you'll have to wait for the later chapter ;) **


	14. The new miko

**Ch. 14...O.O...the longest chapter I've ever written. And I'm both scared and proud of that. Anyways though Inuyasha and the gang are finally back in this chapter and this is just a little of what they've been up to is all and their thoughts on their search for kagome. The rest is just of kagome and her graduation test...thing...oh and a little bit more of the plot is revealed too. The time skip is here too lol. There's going to be some inu/kag in the next chapter but it'll mostly be in ch. 16 so be a bit patient. That's it for now and ummm well enjoy. oh and please review.**

**(disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine and never will be) **

* * *

**Six Months Later**

The early signs of spring could be seen surrounding a small village. Mornings were still quite chilly as many of the villagers scurried to open their shops and go to their fields to prepare planting for the new harvest. The chirps of the small birds were beginning to sound once again, green grass popped up from place to place, and the trees green leaves started to grow. In the small village stood a large castle, where we find a certain hanyou sitting on one of the castle walls staring at the slowly rising sun.

The spring breeze blows gently on the silver strands of his hair. He squints his eyes as the sun falls on his face. The golden hue of his eyes are brightened by the sun, yet underneath them we see a deep sadness the hanyou seems to have been holding for quite awhile. The hanyou releases a long sigh and slowly stands and stretches out his aching muscles. He had killed another demon the night before with his friends the monk and demon slayer. They had arrived at the castle hoping to find a demon with the possession of a jewel shard. Sadly, and annoyingly for the hanyou, the demon ended up having no shard at all.

He yawned and jumped off the ledge of the wall and began to walk towards the rooms where his friends were staying in. The breeze picks up its pace and blows out a small glass bottle from the neck of the hanyou. It sways back and forth in the large, red, cloth of the hanyou. He stops and looks down at the bottle, a sad smile forms on his face as he picks the bottle and puts it up towards his face. Inside was a half a jewel and two small jewel shards. They glistened as the sun's rays fell on the bottle. The hanyou is suddenly reminded of the past six months, the hard journey him and his friends have been making in their search, but most of all...of her.

'six whole months already. And not even a hint of kagome...or her whereabouts. I thought if we moved around from place to place we'd find some type of clue to where she is. I don't even know if she's okay, or hurt, maybe even...no!! stop you're stupid thinking inuyasha!... But I can't even pick up her scent anymore...it's almost as if she's vanished from the face of the earth. And finding these shards are getting harder by the day. In these past six months we've only found two jewel shards, and that was out of damn luck. We can't keep this up for much longer. The demons are getting more difficult to kill, if we don't find kagome soon...I don't know how much damn longer we're gonna be able to take. '

Inuyasha looks up at the fading orange of the sky blinking away small tears that had formed in his eyes. The image of the young miko appears in the hanyou's vision. Her smile directed at him. The hanyou looks back down at the bottle and tightens his hold on it.

'I won't give up though...she's alive. Maybe my sense of smell can't catch her scent, but I can feel her...she's out there...I just gotta find out where...kagome...where are you, my kagome?'

The hanyou was interrupted from his thoughts when a cough coming from one the rooms caught his attention. He looked towards the door to find a half asleep monk giving him a bored expression. Miroku yawns and walks down the steps and towards the hanyou. Inuyasha sighs and shakes his head at his friend.

"why are you always so god damn tired miroku? Don't you get enough sleep?"

"of course I sleep but a married man has obligations he must meet to his wife."

the monk gives inuyasha a wide smirk and raises his eyebrow in a lecherous manner. The hanyou growls and gives the monk a punch on the head causing miroku to pout sadly at his friend.

"what was that for inuyasha? I don't recall doing anything wrongful to you at all to deserve that."

"Feh, maybe if you stop being a pervert for more than ten seconds than maybe I wouldn't punch like that...just a thought?!"

"Now, now inuyasha you're only being pissy like this because we didn't find a shard again. Though it doesn't justify the fact of the pain you inflicted on me."

"you wish that was the reason. You just don't want sango to hear those little perverted conversations you let slip every once in awhile."

The hanyou gives the monk an evil triumphant smirk as he sees the person of their conversation nearing them. Miroku gulps as a cold sweat forms on his face. Sango is putting up her hair into her normal ponytail as she nears her friend and husband. She gives the hanyou a polite nod and then goes to give miroku a small peck on the cheek when she notices his cold sweat. She moves to face him directly and placing a hand on his forehead asks worriedly.

"Miroku, you don't look so good. You're sweating, is everything all right? Are you getting a cold?"

"an...ano I'm fine sango just the early morning, I'm not entirely use to the change of weather is all."

"are you sure?"

"Hai sango dear."

The monk gives a nervous smile as sango accepts his explanation and goes back into the room to wake up shippo and kilala. As the figure of the woman disappears the monk lets out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha lets out a small laugh as he walks past the monk. Miroku throws an evil glare in the direction of the hanyou as he follows behind him.

"That was uncalled for Inuyasha you know what would happen to me if sango were to have found out"

"exactly. She should have found out, so you get a good beating, god knows you fuckin' need it."

"what's biting you in the ass Inuyasha? Usually you'd leave me alone when I let those 'conversations' slip out. And just wait for sango to find out on her own...?"

"Nothings wrong monk you're just seeing things."

"am I?"

"yea you are so drop it miroku!!!!"

"no need to be so rash Inuyasha I was simply stating a fact. You are acting weird."

"Just leave it miroku!!! I ain't acting any different all right! I'm the same as any other day, so stop with the bull crap monk!!"

The hanyou let out a snort then turned back around and quickly disappeared around a corner. The monk raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change his friend went into. Usually the hanyou would give him another snide remark back and then give him another punch. Not yell out his guts at the monk and then storm off. Miroku leaned himself against a wall trying to rethink his actions to see if maybe he had done something to upset the stubborn hanyou. He felt a tug on his kimono sleeve and looked down to see a very depressed looking kitsune. He lowered himself to shippo's level and ruffled his hair. The young kitsune gave him a weak smile and then began to talk.

"Miroku I think I know why Inuyasha's acting like that today."

"you do? Well what is it? Because he nearly bit my head off back there."

"today makes the sixth month since kagome left us."

The monk showed an expression of shock before it turned to that of sadness. He sighed and stood back up dusting off the fake dirt from his kimono. Sango came out with her weapon attached to her shoulder and kilala on her other shoulder. She patted shippo's head before directing her stare at the monk.

"I've forgotten too. Just the thought that kagome isn't with us anymore made it painful for me. I guess I must have tried to forget it even happened."

Miroku gave his wife a sympathetic looks and stroked her hair.

"That's understandable. After all lady kagome was important to all of us. It's hard to accept she isn't here with us anymore. I'll admit as well that I tried to forget the fact that she left."

The group all let out a heavy sigh and began walking towards the main room of the castle to collect the fee and head on their way. The whole while unbeknown to them, their faces looked sad and defeated. After biding farewell to the lord and the people of the castle they made their way to the entrance where a very sad looking hanyou stood leaning against a wall looking in the direction of the village. The monk sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess the only one who didn't forget about today was Inuyasha."

sango looked over at inuyasha and smiled.

"Of course, he would never forget kagome, no matter how much it hurts him to remember. After all if it wasn't for his determination we probably would have given up looking for kagome a long time ago."

"Hai... that's very true. Now I understand what shippo meant by his strange behavior this morning."

"Miroku...do you think we'll find kagome? It's been half a year...what if we can't?"

"Remember sango, it took us over a year to kill naraku, most of that time wasted on just looking for him, I'm sure we'll find a clue to lady kagome's whereabouts sooner or later. We just have to be patient, just like Inuyasha is."

They all look back at the hanyou who still held his gaze to the village. The wind seemed to be playing with his hair as it flowed in every direction. The group smiled at this and all four nodded. Sango began to walk over to the hanyou, but turned to her husband.

"Let's do our best to bring back kagome...for Inuyasha."

shippo and miroku look at each other then give a determined look and nodded.

"Hai...for Inuyasha."

sango makes it over to Inuyasha and places her hand on his shoulder, causing his attention to fall on his four friends, who all were smiling at him. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he growled and turned his whole body to face them.

"what the hell's ya'll guys problem?!"

Sango smiles and giggles and lets go of his shoulder and begins to walk towards the village. Miroku and shippo follow suit leaving behind a rather confused hanyou. Inuyasha was about to ask again when sango beats him to it.

"Let's get going Inuyasha. There wasn't a jewel shard in this castle. Besides we still have to ask the villagers if they've seen kagome."

miroku and shippo turn and give him a smile. Shippo then goes up to miroku's shoulder and waves to inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha! We might find kagome today, so you better hurry!"

The hanyou blinks in disbelief at his friends behavior. He then realizes their true intentions. A small smile graces the hanyou's lips as he nods fervently and runs to catch up.

'I won't give up! I'll find kagome and bring her back...and fix this whole mess, so that maybe she and I can really be together'

The sun has now fully appeared in the sky as the group sets out to another village in hopes to find out anything that could lead them to kagome.

* * *

A loud sneeze was heard from behind kaname as she turned around to find kagome shaking off the sneezes affect on her. The woman shakes her head and walk over to her trying her best to hold in her laugh. 

"Catching a cold so soon kagome?"

"of course not sensei, someone's probably just gossiping about me."

"Like they even know what you're doing."

"Hai, they could you know."

Kaname simply shook her head again and turned her attention back to the entrance to the main arena.

Yes, kagome had, to the surprise of the village minus kaname and the elders of course, mastered all abilities and techniques assigned by kaname for her to master.

Kagome was in the arena where the other miko and priest students go to show off their skills to the village and elders. For kagome it was her graduation ceremony so to speak. The elder Haru had given her a perfect score in her training exercises to move on to her graduation. Though she told kaname she never sensed their presence, she had told kagome that the other five elders evaluated her as well. They all agreed kagome was strong enough to graduate. Though kaname believed she could still teach the young miko a couple of extra moves, kagome was relieved to find out she was going to graduate, and that the intense training her sensei had put her through would end.

Through the six months of training kagome had mastered every move of taijutsu kaname had thrown at her. In her modern world kagome found out that she would be considered a black belt. Since the taijutsu only took a month for the young miko, kaname went on to focus on her basics, which surprisingly kagome mastered within two weeks. Her arrow aim had been perfected to the point that kagome could hit an enemy within a mile, blindfolded. She could now identify any useful medicinal herb in the fields of japan. Her purification powers were now also intensified, after finding out from kaname that she could transfer her demonic power to increase her spiritual powers. That also required training to focus her mental capability, so that transferring her demonic power to spiritual would become second nature to her.

Once the basics were taught and moved aside, kaname began to teach her special moves from the scroll kagome had seen in the beginning of her training. Kaname had warned her that the moves were difficult even for an advanced miko. The young miko knew that but she had more than ten months so she could handle it. There were a total of eight moves for kagome to learn, she mastered each one in three months. To say the elders were surprised, was an understatement, they knew the power the young miko held but for her to be able to control her powers like that and then use it to master the techniques in less than a year, they were truly astonished. Of course they weren't about to tell her either, to let a girl that young get too arrogant would be bad for their village. Especially since this particular girl held their fates in her hands.

During the time that she trained kagome was allowed to leave for her world every two weeks. She usually came back before the time was up. She had managed to fix a schedule with the school and her home after she miraculously passed the ninth grade to go to high school. Since she now had some form of leukemia that 'might come back when least expected' she was only allowed into school every two weeks in the month. Which, in the end, benefited the young miko who could now go home, visit her family and go to school, and then return to her training. Though the elders did not understand why exactly this 'school' was important to her they didn't argue and let her travel to her time through the well.

Kagome had to deal with her own problems as well though. The trip from the village to the well, then to her house, back to the well and to the village was well, very complicated. She knew what would happen if her 'former' friends caught her going to her time. They'd either think she came back on her own or that kaname had betrayed her and she was running away. Plus the hanyou's sense of smell would catch her immediately and they'd find her anyway. Luckily for her kaname had taught her a special technique that surrounded a barrier around her body thus shutting down the hanyou's ability to track her down by her scent. Kaname had named the technique 'bubble trap' but the young miko called her sensei silly for even considering the name and changed it to ' body concealment'. Kaname said it lacked creativity but kagome would rather have a proper name then one that made her look like she had an overactive imagination. The technique worked, thankfully for kagome who had nearly found herself face to face with the hanyou many times. Which usually caused her to arrive at the village either moody or depressed. Kagome never found out if the hanyou or the others ever even got the idea that she was still going to her time through the well. At that time though it didn't really matter. For the elders and kaname began to notice that the more time passed from her training, the more separated she became from her memories of the 'incident'.

Their suspicions were confirmed when kaname had asked kagome if she was dealing with the separation of her friends okay. Kagome gave her a blank look for a moment before turning her attention back to her training but told her, that the memories of her friends that she had felt she should remember were slowly fading away, and that at times she would even forget their names. That their faces were getting more and more blurry by the day. Kaname had let the conversation go at that.

Which leads us to where they are now. The arena where kagome was to perform a summary of all she has learned in the six short months she has stayed here. Once she graduates and becomes an elite miko, just liked she promised, she would do some missions for the village in a team of four. For now though there was the actual graduation test to accomplish. If kagome was nervous, she didn't show it. During the hard times of training kagome had become a lot like her sensei. She hid her emotions well, and only show them freely when she was with family or friends.

Kagome was to perform her test alone. Unlike the other group of miko, who came out in set of threes. Apparently the elders wanted to have their complete attention on her, and other mikos would distract them. Kaname stood by her side but looked out towards the center to see the other mikos or if they were ready for kagome to come out. They've been on the sidelines of the arena since morning, and it was nearing noon. And both women were growing impatient Kaname had given her a new training outfit to wear for the graduation test as well. It resembled her old one except the top was red, and the pants fit her more tightly. The bandages still surrounded her legs and parts of her arms. Her hair had grown immensely and now reached her lower back. She held the hair in a low ponytail by a white ribbon. Kagome sighed and walked over to kaname and looked out towards the other miko.

"Kaname-sensei you're fidgeting again."

"Hai...Gomen nasai kagome but this is an important day for you, you know."

"I know that sensei, but I honestly doubt the elders want to get rid of me...to be honest I think they looked relieved when we told them my training was complete."

"huh...I suppose that was true, but still if you're not going to act nervous then I'll do it for you."

"Hai sensei whatever you say."

Kagome covered her mouth to stop the giggle that wanted to escape her lips, and walked back to lean against the wall. Another ten minutes went by before kagome heard her name being called. She straightened up and walked over to kaname. Her sensei turned around and patted her shoulder gently, a small smile gracing her features. Kagome returned the smile and began to exit the small room they were in and out into the center of the arena. The sunlight reached the young miko causing her to close her sensitive eyes from the intense light. She blinked a couple of times to allow her eyesight to return to normal. She began to hear loud cheers, claps, and whistles coming from all directions. Her head cocked upwards to see the large mass of people sitting around the arena apparently applauding for her. Kagome couldn't help but let a small blush form on her face as she spun around slowly catching the large crowd of people looking at her. The arena's walls were decorated with the eight element symbols and designs that seemed to represent the elements. The colorful designs brought out the white paint of the rest of the arena. Kagome looked up in the top center of the arena to see three familiar figures looking down on her. Jiruu, Ryu, and Haru all had a smile on their faces and they applauded casually at the young miko. Kagome took in a deep breath as she looked back to see her surroundings. Apparently a lot of the mikos and priests that came before her failed miserably, large stains of blood covered the grass, some of bottom parts of the walls not visible to the crowd were also covered with fresh and old blood. The young miko suddenly felt her breakfast make a visit in her throat. She gulped it back down and took a deep breath. Though she knew she had mastered all the moves, she couldn't help but be nervous especially after seeing all that blood. The crowd slowly seized their shouting and claps when a tall lean man made his way over to where the elders sat. He took out a sheet of paper and proceeded to speak out.

"Ladies and gentlemen our next graduation test will be of the miko Higurashi Kagome. She has completed all necessary requirements in six months and will now be performing all that she has learned. Lady Kagome you may begin when the bell is rung."

With that the man bows to the elders and exits the place. Kagome looked at all her surroundings again preparing for the bell to ring and for her to defend herself if needed. Kaname had told her when they first arrived that the arena was completely covered with traps and set ups for the tests. Which means each trap was designed specifically for a certain attack or style, which the young miko had to figure out. Kagome focused her powers and created a large bow and then created an arrow surrounded in a blue aura. The bell rang and soon the walls of the arena revealed small holes from every corner. Metal spikes emerged from the holes and were ready to be thrown at the miko. Kagome looked at all twelve of the spikes and made her bow and arrow disappear. She was going to have to combine her taijutsu and one of her special techniques to get rid of all the spikes. The young miko closed her eyes and began to chant inaudible words. The spikes were brought back in slightly before they were all shot out in a quick movement, aiming for the miko.

Kagome quickly shot her eyes open and disappeared in a quick movement. What she wasn't expected was the spikes to rebound from walls and aim for her again. Kagome run up the wall and started to run on the walls trying to allude the spikes. Everyone was shocked at the stamina the young miko possessed and cheered as she continued her run on the wall. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long so finally separating from the wall she landed back on the grass. Another set of inaudible words were heard from her before a large red bubble surrounded her. The spikes impacted with the bubble and seemed to be almost breaking through until kagome began to chant out her special technique.

"Celestial barrier...Kyohaku, Getsuei, Taiyou unite!!"

The barrier began to swirl around the spikes and absorb the blow of the spikes. The barrier glowed and increased in size before slowly disappearing, leaving a calm miko and twelve bent spikes on the ground. The whole crowd stood silent before a loud cheer was heard. The elders simply nodded in agreement for her job well done. Of course the test was not over, and kagome knew that very well. She dusted herself off before looking around again to spot the next trap they have set for her. She got her answer when a soft click was heard from behind her. She turned to see two large caged demons sticking out their claws trying to get to her. Kagome let out a 'hn' sound and turned her body to face her two challenges. Her expression showed calmness, but the miko was a bit nervous. Her training never involved demons before and this was her first attempt to kill two. Her feet tensed a bit as the cages began to dissipate. The demons stood and let out a loud growl as they quickly charged towards the small miko. Kagome let out a deep breathe and then disappeared once again. The first demon caught on to her trick and quickly threw a punch behind him, creating a large dent on the wall and barely missing the miko by an inch. Kagome landed back on the ground and stared up at the two very annoyed demons. She knew she was going to have to end this quick. Positioning herself on her current spot she began to chant, annoying the demons even more. They both weren't about to allow her to finish that chant and possibly killing them, so they quickly headed in her direction and both threw their punches at the the young miko below. The crowd gasped as it appeared the demons met their mark, but gasped even louder when the miko was balancing herself on top of the wall, still chanting. The palms of her hands began to glow and she separated them and pointed down to the two demons.

"Yochi, Dachi, Tsuchi...Spirit chains!!"

the ground began to quake below the demons feet and they were suddenly surrounded by a number of blue and pink chains that attached to their arms and legs. Both demons growled and tried to escape but were burnt with purifying energy. Kagome seized the glowing of her hands and created the blue glowing bow from before. She then created four blue aura arrows and pointed down at the the two demons. She stood still for a moment then shot all four arrows, all of them hitting their mark. The two demons vanished in a puff of dust. Kagome landed gracefully on the ground and walked back to her original spot. The crowd was again in stunned silence, which turned to cheers again. The young miko relaxed a bit but didn't let her guard down completely. The elders nodded in the direction of the southern exit where a cage was set out there. Kagome stared at it nervously. There was a strong demonic aura coming from the cage, yet she felt no presence of demons. The cage soon dissipated as well to reveal a large group of humans that seemed possessed by the demons. Kagome let out a raspy sigh, her brows furrowed into an agitated scowl. She was going to have to defeat the demons without harming the humans. The humans weren't going to make it easy for her though. As soon as she stepped forward to get to them, the humans began to charge and attack kagome. She dodged and punched the humans one by one as they came at her. But the persistent people would stand again and attack. One managed to claw a wound on the young miko's arm, causing the miko to jump from the large mass and land on top another wall. The possessed humans surrounded the wall and tried hopelessly to climb up the smooth wall. Kagome looked down and began to notice that the humans were breathing out some sort of green air. Knowing what she had to do now the young miko jumped off the wall and landed on the opposite side of the arena. She lowered herself to the ground and began to chant again as the humans began to run towards her. She looked up her eyes glowing with power that slowly began to cover her whole body. She stood and chanted again.

"Iki Chikyuu...Breath of Earth!!"

Kagome let out a large amount of air as it turned into a low green mist that began to entwine into the charging humans. The mist surrounded their bodies and began to enter their noses and mouths. Soon the humans fell to the floor unconscious. The demons possessing the human left their bodies and were purified by the air of the mist and soon disappeared. Kagome walked over to the humans to see if they were all right before standing back up and dusting herself off again. The crowd of people that had doubts of this mysterious miko and the demonic powers she possessed were left speechless of the strength the girl had, and her still sweet kindness she had for the humans. Another second of silence passed by before the cheers began again. This time the same man from before entered the place where the elders were and began to speak again.

"Kagome Higurashi...you are hereby announced as a graduate of the village of mikos. You will now by given the honorific title of elite miko kagome. You may now leave the arena please go the top floor to receive your seal. She is the last of our graduates please give one last applause to our new mikos and priests and exit the arena in a calmly manner."

the man bowed and left the open room. Kagome stretched out her used muscles and slowly walked back to the exit where an over excited kaname waited for her. She stopped mid step into the small area and stared at her sensei. She sighed and outstretched her arms waiting for her sensei to give her the hug that she was apparently waiting to give her. Kaname blinked before running up and picking her up and twirling her around causing the young miko to become dizzy. She put her back down and smiled at her.

"I'm so happy for you kagome! You used the most powerful of your moves without even breaking a sweat! Exactly what I'd expect from my student!"

"A..ano sensei thanks but did you really have to twirl me around like that?"

"Gomen kagome I didn't mean to I guess I get tired of hiding my emotions too much."

"Hai, so where am I supposed to go for my seal or whatever it was they called it."

"oh right! Follow me Kauro and Yukino are the ones giving the seals to the graduates."

"really? It'll be nice to see them again."

"Hai, they've missed you too."

Both mikos walk towards a set of stairs where other mikos and priests seem to be going to as well. As they ascend the stairs kagome notices some going down their seal already placed on their wrists. Kagome recognizes one of them as the guy that had introduced himself to her on her first day of training, Kenta. He turns to see her as she climbs the steps, kagome gives him a small smile, which he returns shyly a small blush on his face. Kagome looks back up the stairwell as they reach the top. The room looks just as decorated as the castle did and in the middle stood a table where two separate lines of mikos and priests line up to get their seals. Kaname points her to the second line as she walks over to the elders who had appeared from another stairwell near the right hand corner. Kagome got behind a girl, who she recognized, as one of the girls that had been with the kenta boy and the others. Deciding it was best to avoid conversation she turned to look at the graduating priests, and noticed the other boy that was with kante. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be just waiting calmly for his seal, as if sensing someone staring at him he opened his eyes and looked at kagome. His featured remained impassive as kagome quirked up an eyebrow at the guys strange behavior. He looked forward again as if she wasn't even there. Kagome choosing to do the same faced forward as well. Suddenly she heard a deep voice talk to her from the direction of the guy.

"I was very impressed with your performance kagome, you will indeed be a good adversary when we meet in battle."

kagome looked at the guy like he some lunatic but replied anyway.

"that's a lot to say to a girl you barely talked to last time we saw each other."

"heh...yes indeed my friends are very eccentric when it comes to conversations, by the way call me Haku."

"All right Haku-san if we ever meet in battle ...I'll give it my all."

The young man smirked and nodded and went up the line as he was next to get the seal. Kagome turned back to the front and noticed there were only two people ahead of her. Soon those two were done and the haku guy had since left, giving her another freaky smirk. As she walked to the front the two young women's faces lightened up seeing her. Kauro was the one in her line, so she directed her to remove the bandages on her arm so she could place the seal. Kagome nodded and undid them to reveal her wrist.

"I'm so glad you made it kagome-chan. I saw your performance it was absolutely great!"

"A..ano thanks kauro-chan, so what's this seal thing?"

"huh? Oh, well we give you a seal that you can go from place to another here without being arrested or denied an area for not being in the elite. See I have one too."

Kauro pushed up her sleeve slightly to reveal a kanji of water and a droplet in between it. Kagome blinked at the seal with curiosity, then looked up at kauro a bit confused.

"so...why do people have different seals?"

"well, the seal represents what elemental symbol they protect. Example mine is the kanji of water, so I protect the element of water as do many other people. Yukino has the kanji of fire, so she protects the element of fire understand?"

"Hai...so what am I protecting?"

"Ahhh, you see there unique people who protect all eight elements. You're one of them kagome-chan."

"I am?"

"Yep. So we'll be giving you the kanji of protector and the eight symbols will encircle the kanji."

With that Kauro's hand glowed blue and she placed it on kagome's wrist. The young miko felt a jolt of pain but held in her scream. As soon as kauro was done she removed her hand to reveal the kanji 'protector' and the eight elements encircling the kanji. Kagome rubbed the newly placed seal painfully, before it slowly numbed out. Kauro gave her a smile and told her she can go ahead and go and that yukino and her would meet her later to go celebrate kagome's graduation. The young miko nodded and left to go down the stairs. Seeing kagome was already gone kaname bowed to the elders and followed after her. A small trail of tears escaping into the air from the miko's ice blue eyes. Yukino and kauro continued on with the rest of the graduates as the the elder jiruu sighed an rubbed her forehead, another headache coming up. Elder Ryu held his usual scowl and he sighed, and elder Haru held his head down , he was also trying to control the headache that was coming. Jiruu nodded to the rest of the graduates as she made her way down the stairs to go into the small office in the arena. The other two elders followed suit and descended the stairs with her. As they made it down they noticed kagome and kaname talking near the exit into the village. Kagome had a sympathetic look on her face as kaname tried to explain in a happy tone why she was crying. Jiruu quietly continued on her way the other two still following her. Soon they found themselves alone in the office.

"well Jiruu you certainly done it this time." Ryu spat out angrily as he seated himself on a chair.

"I did nothing, but tell the truth of the girl's duties to her sensei, there's nothing wrong in that."

"But Jiruu-sama, we all know how attached kaname has gotten to the young kagome in this past six months, to tell her about the true purpose for kagome's arrival here was a bit to hasty on your part."

Jiruu sighed and laid back on the chair she was sitting on.

"Look Ryu and Haru I do what's best for my village and the best for my village is this girl. With those immense powers she will help us with what is to come soon."

Ryu lets out an abnormal growl and gives a glare at the woman.

"Don't you think we know that as well? But telling kaname about kagome and her being the one of the prophecy was crossing the line! Jiruu kagome might not be ready to carry such a task! Asking Kaname to tell her about this is putting a strain on both of them."

"I must agree with Ryu-sama. Kagome will fulfill the prophecy, but to do it as soon as you are, it's suicide Jiruu-sama!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! I have been criticized by the two of you long enough. I understand that the well being of the young miko is important, but trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

Jiruu looks down sadly as she strokes the seal on her wrist, the same seal written on her as kagome now has.

"I've put the girl in enough pain already...I know that very well...and I'll probably be paying for that the rest of my life, but she's a strong one...she helped defeat one of the deadliest demons we had seen, naraku. She'll be able to handle the new evil that will arise soon as well."

Ryu and Haru eyes shoot open in shock as Jiruu looks up at them tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"I know it may appear I'm moving too fast...but I'm not long for this world. I would at least like to know that my people will be safe from the evil that will soon attempt to take it. Kagome is the only one who is capable of helping and defeating this evil. Just as I did many years ago."

Ryu is stunned for a moment but soon composes himself together and gives a softer glare at the woman.

"I understand Jiruu, but Kagome is still healing from the 'betrayal' she supposedly went through. To now tell her of her strong ties to this time era...could be fatal. Are you really willing to let the young girl make even more sacrifices for you and the village?"

Jiruu looked down at the seal again and rubbed it gently. A small sad smile graces her face as she lets more tears escape her eyes.

"I...I know what I'm doing to her Ryu...I know it perfectly well. I took her one chance of happiness with the man she loves, I took away her close friendships, and the possibility of having a normal life...but...but." Jiruu worded out through small sobs. " But...I understand her pain. I won't let her fall like me. I made the same sacrifices...for my village...and not a day has gone by...that I haven't regretted it."

The woman collapses on the floor covering her face with her hands trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes in vain. Both men stare at her shocked and saddened. They knew nothing of her past, and to realize that she knew more of what was happening to kagome then they did, they both let out sighs of defeat. Haru the softer man of the two slowly kneels down and hugs the trembling woman.

"It's all right Jiruu...it's all right, we understand now...we understand everything." he looks over at the other male elder who still held his stoic expression but simply nodded his answer. Jiruu grasped on tightly to Haru's robe and let out in small gasps.

"I...I..I promise to help her...help her restore what she lost...once..once this is ...is over."

"Hai...jiruu we know you will."

the three remain in the office the two males trying to comfort their female leader the best they could.

Kagome lets out the fifth sneeze since she and her sensei left the arena. This time though she gets no response from kaname. She looks to her right to see kaname looking blankly in the opposite direction.

"A...ano kaname-sensei, what's wrong?"

"hmm? Oh, nothing just thinking is all."

"about?"

"Don't worry about it kagome." the miko gives her the best smile she could without making it look fake.

"You're lying to me sensei, but I won't push it, it's obviously something personal."

They continue walking until they reach the small eating place kauro and yukino told them to go to celebrate kagome's graduation. Kagome stretches out again, and looks inside the place. She turns back outside to spot to distant figures walk towards them. Smiling kagome soon realizes it's yukino and kauro.

"well sensei they're coming! About time too, I'm getting really hungry right kaname-sensei?"

she turns to smile at kaname but is surprised to be met with a tight embrace from her sensei. Kagome stands still for a moment then sighs. She's about to tell kaname to let go when she feels wetness coming from her right shoulder. A sigh of sadness escapes the young miko's lips as she awkwardly pats her sensei's back.

"A..ano...ano kaname-sensei? What's going on? What's with the sudden show of affection?" the miko laughs a bit but is cut off when her sensei speaks.

"I'm sorry kagome...truly I am...please learn to forgive me one day."

The young miko is stunned by her sensei's strange words.

"Ano...what are you talking about kaname-sensei??"

"For everything you've lost and for everything that will happen. I hope one day...you can forgive me."

With that kaname released the confused miko and began to walk towards the castle. Kagome stays in her place as the retreating figure of her sensei begins to disappear. But before it complete vanishes in the darkness of the night, the empty tone of kaname's voice is heard.

"By the way, show up extra early tomorrow at the castle courtyard, you're getting your first mission."

with that kaname disappears. The young miko could only stand and watch with confusion. Her two friends yukino and kauro finally make it and hug her from either side. They look over in the direction kagome was staring and cough to get her attention.

"so...you ready to go inside and eat...or are you going to stare at the pitch black street all night?" yukino teased at kagome as kauro let out a small giggle.

"huh? Oh right. Gomen nasai girls I was just saying good bye to kaname-sensei."

"oh...well let's go inside and celebrate your graduation already!" shouted yukino as she walked inside kauro slowly shaking her head in disapproval at her friends silly behavior. Kagome slowly walks in a single tear falling from her eye.

'Kaname-sensei...why is it that I felt you were apologizing to me...for what happened between me and Inuyasha?...Inuyasha...' Kagome looks up at the star covered sky before letting out a shaky sigh and going inside.

* * *

**That was long huh? I just hope it wasn't boring for any of you. next chapter we meet a new person...actually a new guy! haha and I'll tell you more about him next chapter...he's important to the entire plot trust me! and please review.**


	15. First mission: part one

**Wow, I went to see when I last updated and it said august the 16th... I feel so horrible for not updating sooner, but as a lot of you know we have school that we have to get back to. I am sadly one of those, so my updates will pretty much be like this ...every three weeks. I'm sorry please bare with me and keep reading...It keeps me motivated. Onto the story though, yea...ch. 15 this baby is so freaking long I had to make it into two parts cause reading a twenty page chapter will bore anyone. A new character by the way his name is menemaru and he is my OC so no stealing please. Also we finally get to see Inuyasha and kagome reunite yea! But that won't be until the second part of this :D...and that's it lol enjoy review please...and forgive me for not updating!! -cries a river-**

**disclaimer: Now who gave you the crazy idea that I own inuyasha? O.O **

* * *

The early spring morning falls on the village of mikos. A hut covered in small Chinese bell flowers is where we see a young miko staring with a blank look at a small red butterfly, that had landed on one of the flowers. She had not been able to sleep well all night, as shown by the small dark circles that had formed under her eyes. She reached out for the butterfly but it quickly flew away. Kagome lets out a sigh and gets up from her seat by the window. She stretches out her aching muscles and walks over to a small chest box where a set of clothes await her. 

Kagome had been grateful to yukino and kauro for celebrating her graduation, but after the strange and oddly enough painful conversation she had with kaname that night, she honestly didn't feel like having any fun. After hours of convincing, the two mikos had let kagome return to home. Besides all three had duties to perform tomorrow and they needed to rest up. The young miko had arrived home taken a bath and fell asleep, but was soon awaken by dreams of her hazy past. She saw images of a demon slayer, a monk, a little kitsune, and a hanyou, her hanyou, or at least that was what her conscience was telling her. Unable to sleep any longer she moved over to the window and looked at the waning night and the coming dawn. As the night slowly passed images of her friends kept becoming clearer and clearer, until she had finally unlocked all the memories she had desperately tried to forget. Strangely enough kagome shed no tears, even when her hanyou's betrayal came to her mind. Inuyasha was the one that was the one that appeared more to the young miko, though the hate she had felt for the hanyou had clearly never left. So this is where we find her now, lacking sleep on her first day on the job.

Kagome let out a small yawn and walked over with the bundle of clothes to another room to change. Kaname was most likely waiting for her at the castle to assign her new team and to talk about the mission they would have to do. The young miko soon came out wearing a short cut kimono. It was a light pink with a tint of white lilies sewn on it. She also had on a black body armor with matching black shoes on. Her bandages covered her upper thighs and small pouch was tied on her kimono. Kagome walked over to a mirror her mother gave to her to take back to this era, and grabbed a hairbrush to smooth out any tangles. She grabbed a small pink ribbon and tied back her long hair into a low ponytail.

The young miko made a quick breakfast before setting out to the castle. It was very early in the morning, the miko realized as not many people were up, and only a few shop keepers had their stores open. The cool spring breeze blew the miko's hair back as she continued her slow walk to the castle.

She slowed her pace when she spotted a shop with mirrors on the front. She looked at her reflection and let out a small chuckle.

'I never even realized how much I'm starting to look like kikyo...I wonder if I should consider this bad or good.'

kagome shrugged it off and continued on her way. Her thoughts were concerning more around the conversation with her sensei. Kaname will most likely act like nothing happened last night, thought the young miko. She reached the gates where two guards nodded to her. She pulled up the sleeve of her kimono to reveal the 'protector' seal. Both nod and signal the guards above to open the gated into the castle. Kagome gave them an appreciative smile before walking inside.

Why she apologized is what has me concerned though, the young miko's thoughts kept coming back to her sensei's words. She made her way to a small bench near one of the garden ponds in the courtyard of the castle and sat down to think a bit more. Other rogue mikos and priests walked around the courtyard as well, most likely elites who were already used to working missions. Kagome looked at the small ripples of the pond as little horseflies flew by, she let out a long sigh before looking back towards the gates of the castle. The sun was barely appearing from the high walls of the castle, meaning she was a bit earlier than she had originally thought. The young miko was about to stand and stroll around when she saw a familiar silhouette walking towards her from the northern entrance of the castle. A small frown formed on her lips before she turned it into a strained smile.

Kaname had on a traditional kimono with a light blue robe draped over her body. She held a small folder with papers in it. She apparently knew kagome was there since she was walking towards her, but her attention seemed to be on the papers. Kagome tried her best to not blurt out the million of questions she had to kaname, fearing it would bring back unpleasant memories. As the miko reached kagome she looked up from her papers and gave her a small smile. She put the folder under her arm pit and directed kagome to follow her. They began to walk further into the inner part of the courtyard, where kaname had gone before to meet with her team. Kaname turned to look at kagome who seemed to be looking at anything but her. Letting out a small sigh, kaname knew that the words she had accidentally let slip out the night before, had troubled the young miko. So hoping to let the incident slip out of their heads, she started to talk about the task in hand.

"Nervous about your new team kagome?"

The young miko blinked in confusion, before remembering exactly why she had come to the castle, her new mission and team. A small blush of embarrassment graced her cheeks as she replied.

"Ano...yea I guess I am."

Kaname raised an eyebrow but let it go and kept walking with the young miko following close behind.

"well, don't worry you'll be fine. I talked to the elders and they made sure to assign you to a very...well how can I put it...'recognizable' team?"

"huh? Ano...what do you mean kaname-sensei?"

The miko let a small chuckle before speaking, " You'll see kagome."

They finally reached there destination where a lot of the graduates from the before were all talking and waiting for their team assignments. Kagome looked on in awe at the large amount of mikos and priests surrounding this small area of space. She soon realized that some of the people here looked much more older and more powerful then the rest of the groups. Everyone seemed to quiet down when kaname coughed to get their attention. Though the attention was supposed to be on kaname, kagome noticed that many of the stares were directed at her. Stiffening a bit kagome positioned herself so that the long robe kaname was wearing would cover her as much as possible. The stares didn't go unnoticed by kaname, so she began to speak out the orders.

"all right listen up, all of you! I have the papers that have the names of the five assigned teams. There are groups of four, three elite mikos and one elite captain priest. So all present captains come up to get your team's info."

Five tall men appeared from the crowd and walked over to kaname. As they grabbed their folders, kagome took notice of one priest in particular. He was the last in the line and the young miko nearly collapsed on the ground from shock. The young man looked exactly like inuyasha! Well at least in his human form. Kagome slowly came out from her hiding spot behind her sensei to take a better a look at the priest. He had already opened the folder and was reading it intently.

He stood about the same height as inuyasha. And his hair was black and cut short, around the neck kagome guessed. His eyes were a very distinct blue-violet mix, his facial structure also looked like inuyasha. He wore a typical male kimono with the puffed pants on the bottom. He wore a silver armor and shoulder pads, and a rather large looking sword was hung from behind his shoulders. Kagome blinked in disbelief at the close resemblance the young priest had to inuyasha. She couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in her chest, remembering the hanyou who had betrayed her. Now this man, who she never even met, mocked her with his appearance, granted he didn't do it on purpose. Kagome let out a sigh and decided it was best not to think about it and turned to look at the other captains. They all seemed to have disappointed looks as they gave glances in her direction, before turning around to face the other mikos and yell out names.

The young miko paid no mind to their strange behavior and stared in the direction of the mikos. All the young girls seemed to admire the captains a lot, since most of them held a very visible blush on their faces. Kagome shook her head and sustained her giggle. The young mikos seemed to have formed crushes on the captains, thought kagome as she found herself staring at the inuyasha look-alike captain once again. This time though she flinched in surprise to see that he was staring at her as well. The young miko trained her face into an impassive stare, but inside she was wondering why he was staring at her. His blue-violet eyes held surprise and, annoyingly for kagome, disdain. She was about to go and confront him when she felt two hands land on her shoulders. Turning around she found her two friends, yukino and kauro giving her a sly smile. The young miko raised an eyebrow, and turned completely around to face them.

"what? You guys are giving me weird looks."

yukino giggled and pointed a finger at the captain kagome was looking at.

"we didn't know you had such fine taste in men kagome-chan."

kauro sighed and shook her head, but she too was trying not to laugh.

"forgive her forwardness kagome-chan, but you were giving him a rather...interesting look."

kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"guys, you're reading too much into this can't I stare at someone without it being drawn into some dumb conclusion?"

"nope, kagome-chan cause if anyone deserves to get a great guy is you!" yukino said through giggles.

"Ne, whatever you say yukino-chan...ano what are you guys doing here anyways? Aren't you already in teams?" kagome asked as she looked back over to the forming teams.

"yes we were, but all our team have upgraded to captains, so we must form into a new one until we are upgraded as well." kauro answered while trying to stop yukino's laughing.

"Yea so we're kinda excited to know who are new team mates will be!! maybe it's you Kagome-chan!" yukino hugged kagome from behind, causing the young miko to almost lose her balance. Kagome escaped the hug and gave her friends a warm smile as she turned to look at her sensei who looked very agitated.

"Ano...ano kaname-sensei? What's wrong?"

"what's wrong? What about the fact that your captain has been shouting out you, yukino's, and kauro's name for the past five minutes and none of you have gone over there to introduce yourselves!!!" kaname shouted through clenched teeth causing the three mikos to simultaneously run back towards a wall in fear.

Kagome is the first to recover as she gulps and nods.

"ano...kaname-sensei, gomen we'll go and see our captain now...wait."the young miko stopped and looked over at yukino and kauro who had the same expression as her, pure joy. All three scream and run over into a large hug as they jump with joy. Yukino is the first to let go and give a peace sign.

"yes!!! see I told you kagome-chan!! we're in the same team!! this is gonna be so cool! Just you see me and kauro are gonna show you how it' done right yukino-chan"

yukino nodded and smiled, "Of course! And now that we're in our own team perhaps we should go and see our new captain ladies?"

yukino nodded and turned to get kagome's attention, but flinched and hid behind kauro and kaname who both had sweatdrops at the back of their heads. Kagome had flames surrounding her body and the face of pure evil. Her head turned slowly and crookedly until she faced the three scared mikos. Pointing a shaking finger kagome asked.

"Is...is that our new captain??" kaname looked over to see the captain from earlier putting back papers in the folder and walking towards the group. Kaname stared hard at the young priest, something about him seeming familiar to the miko. Apparently kagome didn't like the idea of him being her superior. Kaname flinched when he got closer and she realized that he resembled a certain hanyou, her student hated very much. Kaname's face turned an interesting shade of blue as she gulped and stepped carefully over to the shaking miko.

"Ano...ano kagome remember that murder of your superiors is a crime in this village...don't be hasty."

"I...Know...That...But...Why...HIM???"

"I'm not entirely sure kagome, I didn't even know of man that looked like...well...you know...resided in our village."

The young miko let out a sigh and calmed herself down, by that point yukino and kauro had made their way over to her, and watched with curiosity at the conversation being spoken.

"Hey, kauro-chan...who do you think looks like menemaru-kun, that has kagome-chan all worked up?" yukino whispered over at kauro who was studying the priest who was now standing in front of them.

"ano...I'm not sure, kagome-chan's past is shut tight at the records office, and she never mentions how she got to this village. But by the way she reacted to menemaru-san whoever the guy was must have hurt kagome-chan pretty bad don't you agree?"

"hai, kauro-chan."

Kaname sighed as she heard the conversation between the two mikos, but was glad kagome was too busy trying to control her anger to notice. Now there was another problem at hand, kagome and the priest were having a staring contest, an evil glaring staring contest, and kagome was winning. Yukino and kauro gave a nervous smile as kaname decided it was time to end this. So going into her usual commanding way placed her hand in the middle of the two, and proceeded to talk to the priest.

"Menemaru this is hardly the time to be mentally arguing with your new subordinate."

The priest looked towards the miko and quickly stiffened and saluted upon recognizing a fellow captain.

"forgive me lady kaname, I didn't mean to appear childish, but I have heard much about this...'girl' kagome and I'm quite disappointed in what I'm seeing." he gave another glare in the direction of the young miko.

"ha! Please! Maybe I'm not what you 'expected' but you definitely don't look suited to be captain of any reliable squad, especially with your freaking rotten attitude to anything that breathes." kagome shouted as she folded her arms and turned away in frustration.

Kaname let out another sigh an was about to confront the two again, when menemaru began to make the argument worse.

"Excuse me!!!!!!!! I'm an unsuitable captain?! You shouldn't talk 'little girl'. For being the legendary kagome the one that is the strongest miko of our village, you sure let your reputation down big time!" the priest shouted back through clenched teeth trying his best not to gag the girl in front of him.

"I'll have you know me-ne-ma-ru, I never wanted the reputation placed on me it just happened. Besides at least I don't try to look like an ass on the first day on the job! By the way you look and act I'm pretty sure you're a newbie at being a captain aren't you?" the young miko smirked at the priest who had a light blush forming on his face.

It quickly disappeared as he clenched his fists into tight balls and began to shake uncontrollably. Going face to face with the young miko, menemaru didn't fail to notice the unusual beauty the young miko possessed. Of course he was too angry at said beauty to actually study it any further. One eye twitching the priest continued with the argument, going now into name-calling.

"whiny little girl!!"

"Wanna-be captain!"

"aggravating child!!"

"egotistical bastard!"

"judgmental-too-weak-to-be-a-worthy-miko woman!!"

"know-it-all loser!!"

Both priest and miko froze when they felt a very strong, and very angry spiritual aura coming from behind them. They both gulped and turned to face an even more dangerous miko then kagome. Kaname's hair was blowing above her head, as yukino and kauro had inched themselves away behind a pillar in the outside castle. Kagome yelped and hid behind menemaru who's face was changing back between blue and purple. Kaname walked over to them her angry aura still affecting them. She grabbed menemaru and kagome by the collars of their kimonos and asked through seething teeth.

" Both..of..you..stop..acting ...like...little..kids...and..get..along...before I kill you both myself. Is that understood??"

both nodded fervently as kaname let go of their collars allowing them to breathe again. Menemaru straightened his kimono out before facing the young miko who was fixing hers. His eye once again twitching he extended his hand and looked away.

"Gomen nasai... kagome...I was too ..rude to you."

The young miko gave menemaru a hard stare, knowing very well that he didn't mean a word of it, but she would rather go into a false truce then get hurt by kaname again, she accepted the hand and shook it slowly.

"Hai...menemaru, forgive me as well...I... wasn't thinking."

Both quickly looked away from each other with a loud 'hmph'. Kaname sighed but gave the two a small smile. She then cleared her throat and waited for everyone to turn their attention at her. Once she knew they were kaname took out a scroll that had what appeared to be a list written on it.

"All right now I have all of you first mission...of course you should have been gone by now since all the other teams are gone to their missions...but we had a small interruption.", she turned her icy glare towards kagome and menemaru causing the both to flinch and then bow their heads in embarrassment.

"But we'll just work as best we can, now all three of yukino, kauro, and kagome. You will follow all rules and orders given to you by your captain menemaru. If you should much as disobey, he'll report to me an I'll make sure you're severely punished is that understood?"

all three girls nodded, though kagome hesitated for a moment.

"as for the mission, here menemaru catch."

kaname threw two large scrolls in his direction which he easily caught. He studied them for a moment before nodding. Kaname turned her attention back to to the three mikos.

"those scrolls are for evaluation for all three of you and the report of the mission. All of you will be going to eastern castle of a very well known lord, fugaku. We are having our suspicions that the lord has been killed and the demon is posing as him to protect the artifact we're after. Most of the army inside the castle are well disguised demons as well. Which is why I'm sending this team. All of you are highly skilled when it comes to distinguishing between a demon's energy and those of a normal human. Now here's what I want you to collect."

Kaname formed a small energy ball on her hand that revealed an image of a small blue marble vase. It had scriptures written all around it. The four surrounded kaname to get a better look of the vase. The more experienced three nodded in understanding, but kagome was left confused.

"Ano...kaname-sensei...it just looks like a regular vase, what's so important about it?"

Kaname looked over at the miko and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Forgive me kagome I seem to forget that this is your first mission. What you see in front of you are what many of these artifacts will look like in your missions. Just ordinary pottery, or wooden object. But the secret of their rarity and strength come from the scriptures written on them. If held by the wrong hands these artifacts can be fatal for our human world, which is why we send our elite teams to get them before the demons find out the objects full potential. Do you understand now kagome?"

"hai kaname-sensei perfectly."

Kaname nodded and released the image of the vase. She then took out another scroll and handed it to kagome, who looked at peculiarly. The other three looked on with curiosity as well.

"kagome you'll be doing a minor side mission first before heading out to meet with yukino, kauro, and your captain menemaru."

"A...side mission?"

"Hai, it appears a village has just suffered a demon attack and a human army attack in less than three days and their miko has sadly passed away. They need medical attention quickly. You're the best when it comes to healing powers of your team, even more then menemaru. So you'll head out there and finish up as fast as you can and then go to the castle and meet up with menemaru and the others. Understood?"

kagome nodded though she was new in this whole mission thing, she had a lot of experience in treating humans in her travels with her former group. The other three noted how strange it was to separate the team so early, but decided it was best to not question the miko. The four separated from kaname and formed a straight line in front of her.

"All right you have your orders. Be careful and I want all of you back here by tomorrow morning. Remember to communicate to each other through telepathy, and kagome good luck."

with that Kaname vanished in a gust of wind, leaving the team alone. An awkward silence settled on the team as they shuffled their feet, trying to bring up the conversation needed to begin the mission. Kagome looked at menemaru with an annoying glare before directing her gaze to her friends yukino and kauro. She sighed realizing they were probably scared menemaru and her would start to argue again.

"ano...yukino, kauro."

"hai." both girls answered quickly looking at kagome.

"I'll go ahead and go to this village, so I can finish up over there fast and catch up with you and the...captain." the young miko gritted her teeth on her last word, a vein popping out from her head.

"Hai kagome-chan. But be careful and don't forget to fill out the report once you're done." answered yukino who was trying to change the subject quickly before menemaru threw another insult at kagome.

Menemaru had a bored expression as he walked up to the talking girls. He coughed to get their attention. Yukino and kauro turned to look at their new captain, kagome simple gave him a side glance before looking in another direction. Choosing not to pursue another fight with the young miko, menemaru spoke to the other two.

"since everyone knows what to do, we'll head out now and talk our strategy on getting into the castle once we're about a mile away from our target. Kagome please report to me as soon as you're done with your side mission."

Kagome gave the priest a stoic look and simply nodded. Menemaru accepted that and disappeared in a gust of wind followed by yukino and kauro. Kagome squinted as their shadowy figures vanished in the early morning sun.

stretching out kagome opened up her scroll and read the orders again. Once she knew exactly what had to be done she too disappeared in a gust of wind. The courtyard now empty of any human presence.

* * *

The other three were now out of the village and into the forest that will take them towards the eastern castle of lord fugaku. Yukino and kauro remained quiet during this time since they're previous team were consistent of many quiet people. Menemaru was pretty nervous about doing his first mission as a captain, so he also had nothing much to say except for the orders that had to be complete. But the young priest's thoughts kept going to a certain young miko, that annoyed him to no end. He had to admit kagome was infinitely strong he knew that from the moment he'd seen her enter the courtyard. Her spirit energy was even larger than his, but the girl's seemingly care-free nature bothered him. For someone that supposedly possessed a demon inside of their body, he would assume she'd be more serious and concerned about what she was doing with her powers. To make it worse she apparently didn't agree with his logic and hated his attitude. Menemaru let out grunt as he remembered her words, so he was now the enemy of a woman he barely knew, and she was his subordinate. As the group neared the outside border of the village where the castle resided, the priest directed the two mikos to gather information from the villagers while he looked at the outside structure of the castle. Yukino and kauro nodded and separated from him. He landed on a large tree branch, overlooking the northern wall of the castle. His eyes scanned over the area but his thoughts were still on the young miko. He sat on the branch and let a smirk fall on his features. 

'Though she's the most annoying girl I'll probably ever meet, kagome is definitely interesting, I'd love to get to know her better...if we don't bite each others heads off first.'

* * *

Kagome stood up from her sitting position next to two injured men, she just healed with her spiritual powers. The young miko stretched out her arm muscles, as the mid-noon sun reached the sky. The wind blew gently on the black locks of the miko. She covered her eyes as she looked up at the bright and calm sky. Her attention was brought back to the villagers, when a young woman called out to her. Kagome had arrived at the village kaname spoke about nearly two hours ago and she was still not done. Many of the men were either dead or severely injured and couldn't move at all to help the uninjured women clean up the town. So kagome had to quickly heal the mens injuries, so they could begin the hard task of rebuilding. 

Kagome smiled at the woman and turned to nod at the two men who now stood up to regain their balance after being sick for so long. The young miko entered a large shrine located in the middle of the village, where the more injured people were put to rest. Since kagome had healed all the men that didn't possess fatal wounds, the room was mostly made up of elderly and youngsters. The woman pointed to a small young boy who had a deep gash on his left arm.

"My lady please, tend to my son's wounds, he lost much blood and I don't know if he will make it."

Kagome placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine the injury hasn't severed any vital arteries or veins. Now please step back a bit, so that I may begin his healing."

The woman nodded and stepped back, as kagome bent down and placed her hand on the boy's injury. Her hand began to glow a bright greenish color as she gently went over the wound. Soon the gash began to seal away and then vanish. The boy let out a low grunt as he let out a heavy sigh, the pain from his arm gone. Kagome took out a small roll of bandage from her kimono sleeve and wrapped up his arm. She gently put his arm back to the boy's side and patted his head. She stood up and turned to look at the now overjoyed mother.

"Thank you my lady! It was most definitely a blessing when you arrived here. Thanks to you and your amazing miko healing powers, our village is completely healed and our men can start rebuilding our homes. And ...you saved my precious boy."

"Hai, but please don't thank me. I am only doing my job as a miko. Now take these herbs and make a large batch of tea with it. This will restore everyone's energy faster. As for your boy please make sure to lower his fever down with the cool patches I gave to all the women."

"Hai, my lady...but are you leaving already? Can you not stay the night here with us?"

"I'm afraid not, I have other matters to attend to. If I have time I will return to check on the village's progress once by business is done there."

"I understand. Will you at least say good bye to the children? They all seem to have taken a liking to you since you arrived such a short time ago."

"Hai, I will. Now please excuse me. Once the rest of the remaining women awaken use the medicine I made to heal any wounds I may have over looked."

"of course my lady."

Both the woman and kagome bow to each other before the young miko makes her exist of the shrine. Many of the men are now walking about carrying wood and their tools to begin rebuilding broken huts. Some are just now moving from their healing session with kagome. The women are scurrying about with clothing, medicine, and food for the men and children. Kagome walks over and picks up her small pouch and attaches back to her skirt. She looks over to see an older man walk over to her with two other men by his side. He bows to her as she does the same.

"Young miko, will you be leaving our village now?"

"Hai, I have done all I can here. I must move on."

"I see, you are an elite miko aren't you?"

Kagome blinked in surprise at the old man's knowledge. She had not once mentioned her job to the villagers. She turned completely around to face the man as she held her stoic gaze but a small smile graced her face.

"Hai, I am...but how did you know?"

"I have lived a long life, and know many things. And the elite mikos of the mist mountains are no secret to me. They have come by these paths of my village many times. I mus say though, you are by far the strongest I have seen...and the kindest. Please be careful on your mission tonight."

Kagome's smile widened. This old man definitely knew his stuff, and she appreciated that the man had not said anything to anyone else. The two other men behind him looked stunned at man's words but smiled nonetheless. The young miko walked over to them and bowed once again to them.

"Thank you for not telling anyone about my true identity. I hope your village makes a full recovery, and thank you I will be careful on my mission I guarantee you that."

"Hai, but before you go, may I have the honor of knowing our miko's name? Our savior?"

"...Higurashi, Kagome. Elite miko. I must go good bye."

Kagome passed the three and continued her walk towards the eastern exit of their village. She was soon stopped by the children of the village, who surrounded her and gave her a small bouquet. The three men watched as kagome patted all of the children's heads and gave a small kiss on the cheek to the little boy who had given her the flowers. It was evident from the children's faces that they didn't want the young miko to leave. She gave them a reassuring smile and nodded to them, before standing up again and continuing her walk towards the eastern exit. A small fog began to form around the miko before a wind came and blew it away, the young miko now gone. The two men looked at the now empty road in astonishment.

"what a strange miko that girl is."

The second man nodded and replied, " Hai, but very powerful, and quite beautiful."

The old man chuckled and began to walk back into his village, " Lady kagome, the miko that saved our village. We must remember the name gentlemen."

"Hai." both men answer before following after the old man.

* * *

**Several hours later** Inuyasha and the others are now on the road again. They had gone to a village that had been attacked by rogue demons, and not one had possessed a jewel shard. Miroku had to restrain the hanyou with his staff, in fear he would destroy a hut with his frustration. Sango led the group through the forest this time, since the hanyou had been knocked unconscious by her husband. Inuyasha was resting on kilala, as the rest walked. Sango sighed and looked behind her where a smirking monk walked his staff jiggling with every step. 

"Miroku, did you really have to knock inuyasha out?"

"sango dear, he was going to cause more damage to the village with his frustration did you really want the villagers to hate us for inuyasha's stupid actions?"

"I suppose not, but still he was already gone with the first hit did you have to do it two more times?"

"I was just taking precautionary hits in case he'd wake up again."

"of course, I should have realized miroku." sango rolled her eyes and faced forward again.

She caught a village near the edge of a small lake. It appeared to be abandoned from all the destroyed huts she could see from her distance. But sango soon spotted humans moving about. Turning back around to her husband she extended her finger and pointed down to the village.

"miroku, looks like a village. And from the looks of it they were attacked by something. Maybe we should check it out and see if they need any help."

"Hai, it might have demons that poss..." miroku couldn't finish his sentence as he was knocked to the ground by a very strong punch to the head. Looking up the monk gulped to see a very pissed hanyou throwing death glares in his direction. Shippo and sango both looked on with bored expressions. Inuyasha grabbed the monk's collar and was about to punch him again. When he caught the scent of a miko, familiar yet distant. He dropped the monk and walked past his friends to edge of the curvy road where the village could be seen.

"Guys...I smell something, it's the scent of a miko...a strong miko."

sango blinked and walked over to the hanyou, "A miko? You don't think it's...kagome?"

"I'm not sure, but we should definitely check it out."

"Inuyasha is right, if this village turns out to have been helped by a miko there's a good chance it might be lady kagome."

The group continues their walk down towards the village. Once they arrive most villagers give them a passing glance, before continuing with their work. The group walk around towards the center of the village where they find an old beat up shrine, that was currently being rebuild by some of the men. Inuyasha catches the scent of dry blood and humans inside the shrine. Miroku walks up to one man and proceeds to ask him some questions.

"excuse me, my good man, may I ask what has happened here?"

The man stops his hammering and looks down at miroku before jumping off the roof of the shrine.

"well if ain't obvious to you young monk, we were attacked by a horde of demons, and then raided by a rogue army of humans."

"I'm sorry to hear that such a thing happened to you, if you want my group and I can assist in anything you may need, telling by the two attacks you must have a lot of injured people."

The man lets out a hardy laugh and gives the monk a rough pat on the shoulder.

"don't worry 'bout it monk, a wonderful miko came by not too long ago and healed all of us men and most of the injured women and children. Yep if it weren't for her mystical powers we would surely have died out sooner or later by our injuries."

The monk blinked in surprise. How can a normal miko be able to heal all these villagers in such a short time? Unless of course the miko wasn't normal at all. As soon as the man said miko the rest of the group walked over and stared intensely at the man. Miroku cleared his throat and continued.

"When you say mystical powers what do you mean exactly? What did she do to heal all of you?"

"Well, for most of us she simply placed her hands on our wounds, and then a bright blue glow covered her whole hand and then our wounds would vanish just like that. As if it was never there. Definitely amazing. She did that to everyone injured and she didn't even looked tired or out of breath."

The monk nodded as the man talked, but he gave glances towards the hanyou, who's gaze had intensified as the man continued talking. Their suspicions were getting stronger, but they needed to be absolutely sure.

"Can you tell us more about this miko? We might know her and we seek for her aide."

The man blinked a couple of times before scratching the back of his head. He sighed and picked up his hammer and pointed towards a hut near the edge of the eastern side of the village.

"Can't help ya there monk, the miko left without telling us anything 'bout herself. If ya looking for answers I'd go the village headman. He talked with her before she left, he probably has more info on her. His hut's the last one over there."

The monk bows and begins to walk in the direction of the designated hut, the rest of his friends close behind. He knocks softly on the wood framed entrance way. A slightly younger man appears from the door and smiles politely at the group.

"may I help you with something travelers?"

"hai, I was wondering if I can speak with the village headman for a moment?" the monk spoke trying to peek inside the hut.

"Of course, please come in he's just working out some building plans for the destroyed huts." the man opened up the entrance allowing the group to enter.

The monk and demon slayer sat politely on the mats near the entrance. The hanyou leaned against a wall near his friends, shippo lounging on his shoulder. Across from them sat an old man looking over some scrolls and scribbling things down. He sighed and placed the scroll down, and looked up at the group giving them a warm smile.

"so I see you wish to talk to me young monk, well what do wish to speak about?"

"gomen for interrupting your busy work, but we heard from a villager that a miko passed by here not long ago and helped out your village from their slump after being attacked."

"this is true. She came out of nowhere and helped us recover our mobility so that we can rebuilt, but I assume that is not why you are here?"

"no, you see we wish to know how she looked like, and what her name is if possible."

the old man raised an eye brow but settled himself again. Taking out a pipe he began to smoke it as he contemplated through his thoughts. Letting out puffs of smoke he started to speak.

"well...she's definitely not a miko that will be easily forgotten... I do remember her appearance, for she had an unusual beauty, stunning she was like a celestial maiden. She wore a decorated light short pink kimono, and her armor was black. She had long black flowing hair, tied back by a pink bow if I recall, and her eyes...her eyes were so...pure. They were a lovely shade of brown."

The group froze when the man said the brown eyes. Sango turned around to look at the hanyou, who had his fist clenched at his sides, his face turned to a frowning scowl. She turned back around and asked the old man.

"Please, can you tell us her name. We need to know."

"Hai, but before I do please tell me why are all of you so interested in this miko?"

The hanyou growled and walked over to the old man before shouting

"Look old man that ain't none of your business so tell us her damn name!"

The monk glared at inuyasha

"settle down Inuyasha or he won't tell us anything, you know how important this is don't screw it up."

Growling the hanyou let out a heavy sigh and walked back towards the wall.

"please forgive him headman, he's anxious to know, you see she might be a friend of ours we lost half a year ago." the monk answered sympathetically.

"I see, it's understandable than, do not worry monk. If that is your true purpose then I will tell you her name."

The whole group now gave their full attention to the old man. The hanyou's heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. A drop of sweat rolled down the monk's and demon slayer's cheek. The kitsune's tail shivered in anxious anticipation.

"She is...Elite miko...Kagome, Higurashi."

The hanyou's eyes shot open, and for a moment his heart stopped beating. Sango and miroku were in shock as well. Shippo was the only one who reacted differently, leaping from the hanyou he ran to the old man and looked up at him with excited eyes.

"Hey, old man are you positive that was her name?? was it really??"

"hai, young fox child, it is so I asked her myself and she said kagome. Lady kagome is a name we all will never forget."

Inuyasha stared at the man, not once blinking. He couldn't believe it. After months of searching, and finally they have a lead on his miko. Kagome was here, so that was why he recognized the miko scent from earlier. A small smile formed on the hanyou's face and a sigh of relief shortly after. Sango looked over at her husband a gleeful smile on her face. The monk had a content look on his face as he returned his attention to the old man. Inuyasha beat him to it though.

"Old man! Tell me where did she go after she healed your village?"

"I do not know, she said she had other business to attend to, but she left towards the eastern castle of fugaku...you might find her there."

The hanyou bend down to the old man's level, " The eastern castle of fugaku? Where the hell is that?"

"once you exit my hut continue forward, you'll reach the eastern exit keep following the path into the forest and the castle should be visible to you in a couple of hours."

"You better not be lying to us old man or I'll come back and cause some real..." the hanyou was stopped from his statement when a hard staff hit him directly on the head. Letting out an agitated growl he turned and gave the monk a glare.

"what the hell was that for monk?"

"Don't be foolish inuyasha we got the information we needed from this kind headman don't go and tell him you'll attack his village. Or I'll knock you out again."

"feh, like to see you try miroku, besides this is kagome we're talking 'bout she's our top priority."

The old man bend down to talk to shippo, "tell me young fox child, is this hanyou infatuated with lady kagome?"

The kitsune gave the hanyou a bored look, "more like in love with her, but he doesn't want to admit it."

The old man and shippo turned to hear a low growl coming from the hanyou. He turned and quickly grabbed the kitsune giving him a painful noogie. Shippo screamed and tried to kick himself away from the hanyou. The both were stopped when a cough was heard from the headman. Inuyasha dropped the kitsune and raised and eyebrow at the man. He was smiling.

"Do not harm the fox child I was simply curious is all. Besides...I believe you may be able to help lady kagome."

"help? What's that supposed to mean old man? Is she injured or somethin'?" the hanyou eyed the man curiously.

"No not at all, but you see when I spoke to her I got a good look into her eyes. What I saw was very troubling, her eyes held sadness a deep wound that seems to still be affecting her. If you truly love lady kagome hanyou then you will be able to help her, right?"

The old man failed to notice the sudden tense mood that filled the air in the hut. Sango and miroku looked sympathetically at the hanyou, who was looking at anything but the man. Inuyasha knew what sadness that was, and the wound kagome had, it was him. He was her sadness, and he was the emotional wound inside her heart. Inuyasha ruffled his hair back in frustration, and let out a sigh. Shippo stood silently on the hanyou's shoulders, knowing very well what inuyasha was thinking. The man blinked a couple of times realizing he hadn't gotten an answer yet. The hanyou turned around and gave the man a small sad smile.

"Hai...old man, I'll help her. I promise you that."

The head man nodded and stood up slowly. In show of respect sango and miroku also stood. The man walked over and placed his soft wrinkled hands on the hanyou's face. The hanyou blinked at him confused as to what he was doing. Shippo moved to miroku's shoulders as the three watched inuyasha and the headman with curiosity.

"Inuyasha, was your name correct? You have the same sadness and wound in your eyes that troubled lady kagome. You both suffer over the other."

the whole group widened in shock at the man's knowledge. Inuyasha smiles again.

"you're a lot smarter than ya look old man."

"That's why I'm old, hanyou." The headman laughs and pats the hanyou on the shoulder. "You'll do great, and I'm sure you'll find lady kagome. Now off with you, all of you. Go on and find your friend."

The man pushes and drags out the group and pushes them forward towards the path kagome had taken only hours before. They blink and turn slightly to see the headman and most of the other villagers waving them off. Inuyasha lets out a small 'hmph' before turning around and walking up the path. The others wave to the villagers was well before following after the hanyou. They reach the edge of the forest soon where the hanyou picks up the same miko scent as before, familiar yet distant. He turns to his friends.

"Guys, looks like she was definitely here, so we gotta keep looking."

Miroku nods and squints his eyes to get a better look at the distant castle ahead of them.

"well if we don't find kagome we cold always stay there for the night as well."

Sango sighs and shakes her head disapprovingly, "Miroku this is hardly the time to be thinking about a place to stay the night, besides they may not let us stay there."

"Sango's right miroku, if kagome isn't there where gonna keep looking for her, we ain't gonna have time to stop and rest. Not when we're closer to kagome then we've ever been." The hanyou glared at the monk daring him to argue with his decision.

Miroku sighed in defeat and nodded. With that argument settled for the moment. The group continued their walk towards the castle, still quite a distance away. The hanyou's nose still held the lingering scent of the vaguely familiar miko, who he now knew must belong to kagome. Inuyasha was worried though, why has her scent changed so much, if its only been half a year. What could have happened to her.

The group continued walking the whole afternoon reaching the castle, around early evening. Inuyasha complained that they would have gotten there earlier if the rest of his friends had gone faster. Sango and miroku didn't argue, understanding that the hanyou was anxious to see if it really was kagome, who the headman had seen.

* * *

**Part one :) and part two will be up soon. oh btw I guess I should mention my OC Menemaru...he's going to be Inuyasha's rival in love! you heard right people menemaru is gonna fall head-over-heels in love with kagome arent I evil? trust me on this though kagome possibly getting feelings for menemaru will serve my plot...in more ways then one. :D**


	16. First Mission part two

**Part two of chapter 15. I got some good news too! My school is being lenient this week and giving me little to no homework instead of the normal piles and piles I get :P so that means I'll be updating this weekend...yep, ch. 16 should be up Saturday or Sunday depending on the few changes I wanna make. I'll try and update as soon as I can cause I know how it feels to have to wait for days even weeks for an update of a good story. Also, as much as I hate them...there's a cliffy in this chapter...sorry! -I are douchebag- lol but Ch. 16 is going to have a lot of inuyasha and kagome moments, so don't hate me for the cliffy! I'll leave for now, please review and I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: O.O Nope still don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

Kagome arrived outside the castle, and landed near a tree branch. She sits patiently waiting for her team to make contact with her. As she waited the young miko's heart beat suddenly increased, and a shiver went down her back. She turned around and stared off into the direction she was previously running in. kagome was feeling a familiar presence entering the village she left awhile back. Before she could ponder more on her strange feeling a male voice echoed in her head. 

"Kagome, are you there?"

the young miko's eye twitched in annoyance. It was her 'captain' menemaru, the last person she wanted to hear at this moment. She breathed in to calm her nerves before continuing.

"Hai, captain I just arrived. I'm in the front entrance of the castle near a clump of trees."

"Good, yukino and kauro are with me now, we should be on the western side of the castle in the largest tree there."

"I'll head your way."

"oh, and kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Please, do try and call me menemaru." a small chuckle could be heard as the telepathy ended.

Kagome blushed a nice shade of pink as she stood from her spot on the branch and jumped over towards the western part of the forest. He was such an agitating man, and her blush meant she was pretty pissed off. Instead of taking it out on him though she'll calm down and concentrate on the mission in hand. She spotted the tree and soon landed on a branch where she saw three figures casually sitting on the other large branches. Yukino was the first to spot her and waved for her to come over to them. Kagome jumped over and landed on yukino's branch where the other two soon joined. Menemaru looked at kagome and let a smirk appear on his face.

"Do you have the report or have you already forgotten."

"Of course not, here you go captain." kagome handed him her written report her mouth clenched in attempt not to punch him out right then and there.

Menemaru looked over it quickly, before nodding and placing it in a large pouch he carried with him. He took out another piece of paper that seemed to be a map of the layout of the castle. His stare turned serious as he looked at the three mikos who nodded, knowing their mission was about to begin.

"I managed to make a pretty accurate map of the inside of the castle with the information gathered by the three of us. Now it looks like the lord fugaku...is more then what he appears to be.

Kauro nodded and carried on with the explanation, "Turns out lord fugaku, died two years ago, the body we see today is his but it's possessed by a demon. An even more powerful demon than we were originally informed of. If we plan to take that vase, we're going to have to be a lot more careful in how we do it."

Yukino smiled and pointed at kagome before taking over the conversation. " which means, the person that has to get the vase and go unnoticed by the guards and the rest of the castle is you kagome!" yukino giggled and continued, "furthermore, we also managed to find out that half of those guards are demons, while the others are humans that are being used by the demon lord. So kagome while we're off taking care of them you're going to get the vase understand?" yukino smiled at kagome who had a rather stunned look on her face.

"You..you mean I...ano...me?? I have to take the vase?"

All three raise an eyebrow at the young miko's reaction. Then again this is her first time, it was understandable that she would be nervous, at having to do this practically alone.

"Don't worry kagome, you'll do fine. You're a strong capable miko." kauro placed her hand on kagome's shoulder.

"Hai, kagome and we got your back so don't worry you'll do fine." yukino smiled and did a thumbs up aiming it at kagome.

Kagome was still uncertain about this, that was until she heard words of encouragement coming from the voice of a person she never expected to hear.

"The girls are right kagome, you're strong, a miko I would depend my life on in a heart beat...so stop worrying and accomplish the mission properly like I know you can." Menemaru turned his attention from the castle and gave the young miko a smile before turning back around.

Without realizing it kagome's cheeks turned a very nice shade of pink again, this time over another emotion. Kauro and yukino tried to hold in their giggles, seeing kagome's reaction. Menemaru turned around again to continue with their plan, and noticed the girls strange behavior. Kagome was trying to rub something away from her cheeks, and kauro and yukino were stifling their giggles.

"Ano...girls? Is everything all right?"

"ano...Hai, captain we're ok...right girls?" kagome gave them a glare as they nodded still trying to stop their giggles.

"right...ok guys we'll separate from here and wait until evening to get the vase."

after another seconds of giggles and grunts of anger the three mikos nodded, and stood from their spot on the branch.

"all right I'll wait at the entrance, it appears they'll be having visitors pretty soon I feel them coming from the eastern side of here."

Yukino and kauro left at opposite ends while menemaru leaped towards the entrance of the castle. Kagome was the one left behind. The other three had enthralled themselves so into their missions they failed to notice the terrified look on the young miko's face. Kagome collapsed on the trunk of the large tree. Menemaru was right the castle was going to have visitors soon. These visitors though, were no strangers, at least not to her. The miko's usual calm and stoic face was gone, replaced with fear and the same pain from six months ago. Kagome steadied herself and looked out towards the direction she had come from.

These four spirit auras that she felt, were the last people she wanted to see. Her mouth opened to speak but all that she could muster was weak little words.

"...it's...them...it's Inu...I...Inuyasha..."

Kagome didn't cry, she didn't pout, she didn't try to run away. She was scared of course, but leaving her mission was not an option. Though her hate for the hanyou was lessened because her memories of her former group had faded a bit, it was still there. She didn't want to see him any of them, but if they came here she had no choice. Still shaking kagome stood up from her spot against the tree trunk and walked over to the edge of the branch. She flew off into her own part of the forest to wait the orders of the captain.

* * *

The soft chirps of birds are heard as the hanyou walks around the castle grounds for the fifth time. Since they arrived here around the early evening, inuyasha has been trying to find any signs of the scent of his miko. The trail though, seems to end exactly where the forest ends outside the castle. The hanyou growls in frustration of having missed catching kagome and finally being able to talk to her, and setting things straight. He stormed off towards the room where his other friends were staying at. 

It would seem that the group struck good luck with the castle that night, since the lord fugaku, had an ominous feeling something terrible might happen to his precious family heirloom a very beautiful vase, and he needed a group of special talented people besides his guards to help him for the night. Miroku not one to take 'such a generous offer' lightly quickly accepted, much to the dismay of his other comrades. Sango and miroku now sat peacefully, enjoying the nice hot tea they had been served. The hanyou came in mumbling to himself, as he sat cross-legged across from the couple. Shippo had fallen asleep on sango's lap and turned over at the sound of the hanyou's steps. The demon slayer sighed and placed her cup down.

"Inuyasha you're not going to gain anything by moping around and getting angry at everything and everyone."

"I know that sango! But kagome's scent ends here yet I can't find her anywhere near this castle. It doesn't make any damn sense. She should be here it's the most obvious conclusion."

"Inuyasha calm down, think of this as in opportunity to look around the castle and outside it for a whole night, if you can't find anything now I'm sure you'll find something tonight." the monk replied taking another sip of his tea.

Inuyasha growled but settled back down. The three of them remained quiet until their door was open again. Two soldiers came in followed by lord fugaku. Inuyasha looked on with boredom as the aged man sat across from miroku and sango, his two guards on either side of him.

"my good guests I'm sorry if I interrupted any of your important conversations, but I simply came to remind you of the duties I asked for all of you to do for me tonight."

Miroku nodded and replied, " Hai, lord fugaku don't worry if such a group of demons attack we will make sure they don't get their hands on your family heirloom vase."

The hanyou stared hard at the man there was something about his scent that seemed off, "Hey old man, tell me what's so important 'bout that vase besides being an heirloom that has you all riled up 'bout us protecting it."

The group didn't fail to notice the slight flinch the lord made by Inuyasha's question. The man moved his shoulders trying to make his obvious nervousness seem less noticeable. He coughed and returned his face into a stoic stare before answering.

"It's quite important to us, let me simply put if it were to fall into the wrong hands...we will all pay the consequences. Now if you excuse me, my other duties call to me. I hope you've all enjoyed your dinners and my guards will call for your assistance soon." The lord bowed and rose to his feet, exiting the room. His two guards following behind.

Inuyasha scowled towards the door the lord exited from, he turned around and laid his back against the wall again. Closing his eyes, the hanyou decided to let his mind rest from the uneasiness he was feeling towards his sudden cold trial of kagome. Miroku sighed and poured another cup of tea, sango doing the same. Both felt the tense air filling the room, the hanyou was getting restless. If nothing happened tonight the lord would feel the anger of the hanyou in the morning. The both knew if they didn't feel a demonic aura from this supposed danger soon, inuyasha might leave to continue his search for the miko, alone. Elsewhere outside the castle, the subject of their thoughts was having thoughts of her own, as the time for her mission to begin closes in.

* * *

The night was chilly and the soft wind blew against kagome's kimono top. She looked from one direction to another, every once in awhile spotting the fire from a guards lamp. It's been nearly two hours since she spotted them entering the castle. The people she had nearly forgotten, the man that she continues to hate. The mission was going to be difficult now, especially if they get involved. Kagome lets out a small sigh her warm breath cascading out her mouth in a small puff of white. A couple of minute pass before she hears her captain's voice again. 

"Kagome." his voice had a small undertone of worry that went unnoticed by the young miko.

"Hai, captain menemaru."

"Are you ready? Kauro and yukino are already in position to enter the castle and take care of the guards. We're waiting for your ok."

Kagome remained silent for a moment, contemplating her mission, "Hai, I'm ready as well...on...ano on your orders ...me..nemaru."

On the other side of the castle menemaru stiffened for a moment, not liking the way kagome had answered him, "Are you sure kagome?"

"hai...don't worry it's just cold so I'm shivering a bit."

He wasn't satisfied with the answer, but decided to let it go out of the sake of the mission, "all right. Girls on my signal infiltrate the castle and complete your part...ready...move out."

Four blurry figures appeared from the forest on all four sides and entered the castle. Yukino and kauro quickly took care of the guards on the western and eastern walls. Menemaru takes the guards from both the northern and southern wall, leaving kagome an open spot to enter the courtyard. Kagome quickly jumps up on the roof of the servants quarters and runs over to the next roof being careful not to make noises. She steadies herself on the edge of the roof and closes her eyes. She searches for the spiritual pulses of the vase. The pats and taps hitting against the wooden floor below her could be heard as guards of either demon or human descent run towards the areas where her comrades are blocking them off from finding out her location. Kagome kneels down and flips backwards on the rail of the roof. Hanging onto the rail she swiftly makes her way down to the corridor the guards were once running in. she closes her eyes again to get a better sense of the location of the vase. She soon sees the blue pulses coming from deep within the third building in the castle. She runs to the left and jumps over to the next building, trying to locate the fastest route to the shrine holding the vase. She stops spotting a room that leads to a hallway straight to the shrine. Kagome places her hand on the wooden frame to push it open, but stops hearing small voices on the other side. They belong to two possibly three young women. Sighing kagome takes out a small sutra from her kimono and chants a spell. A small wave of pure energy surrounded the sutra before she placed it on the sliding door.

"Icy Sleep"

The girls nervous chattering is cut as a heavy blue haze begins to creep through the walls and door. Soon all three fall limply to the floor the haze disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Kagome slides the door open and steps inside she bows to the three unconscious girls in apology. She makes her way to the next door and opens it revealing the hallway that led to the enclosed shrine in the castle's main building.

'All right this should lead me to the vase. Just get it and get out of here as quick as you can kagome... that's all, you don't and won't have to see...him...'

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes the scent of blood engulfing his sensitive nose. He stood up and made his way to the door noticing the lamps of the guards rapidly making their way towards the front gates. The hanyou growled and shoved the sliding door open. Sango and miroku opened their doors as well and looked over at inuyasha who nodded to recognize their presence. The monk made his way to the stairs leading them into the main courtyard of the castle. Scanning the area he couldn't pick up a demonic aura, he soon realizes that neither does his wife and the hanyou. Sango is the first to speak, growing impatient at the lack of action or clues as to what is attacking the castle. 

"what's going on? I can't even sense an aura of any kind, yet the guards are running around everywhere."

Miroku nods in understanding and his tense mood increases, " I know what you mean. It's agitating me as well. But as long as the castle is in no fatal danger we cannot interfere."

"Feh, who would want to? It's probably just some lowly robbers who managed to cut up a couple of guards, it ain't our concern. I'm going back inside." the hanyou turns around with a scowl still on his face, and begins to walk over to his room again.

Miroku and Sango nod and begin to follow after the hanyou to return to their rooms as well. Suddenly, a small fog starts to form around the corner in the direction of the front gates. The hanyou stops mid-step and turns towards the direction of the forming fog. The fog begins to grow in size and engulf the building where inuyasha and the others stood by. It circles its way to the remaining castle and blinds the group from seeing anything ahead, behind, or to their sides. Miroku hears a growl from behind him as the shadowy figure of the hanyou appears beside him. Sango calls kilala to her shoulder as the group now stands side by side wondering where and why this fog suddenly formed.

"well, anybody got ideas to why this damn fog just appeared out of nowhere?" grumbled the hanyou as he folded his arms into his haori.

"I have no idea, but miroku inuyasha...doesn't this seem familiar to you?" sango looked over at the two males, both giving her questioning gazes. "Think about it...didn't this happen right before kaname would show up?" realization hit miroku's eyes as he stared at the surrounding fog.

"Sango, you're right, the fog had no origin just like kaname's... but what could it mean?"

"Ain't it obvious miroku... if it isn't kaname it's definitely one of those damn mikos she talked about in her so called village." the hanyou growled clenching one of his fists.

"Do you think...that maybe...it's..kagome?" sango whispered softly the thought of her miko friend actually being there making her nervous.

"I'm not sure, but if inuyasha's theory is correct then we might find ourselves faced with lady kagome." miroku took a few steps forward towards where he assumed the front gates were.

"If it's kagome...we'll have to find out for ourselves, lets go!" Inuyasha ran past his friends and disappeared in the fog, soon followed by his other two friends.

* * *

As kagome made her way deeper and deeper into the corridor of the castle the air became increasingly cold. Her breathes came out in wisps of white clouds. The pulses of the vase became stronger and stronger, until they were clearly visible to the young miko. Catching her breath kagome carefully placed her hand on the door and slid it open. The room was dank and dark. The smell of decaying wood filled the air. Covering her nose with her sleeve she walked in, spotting the shrine that held the vase inside. Coughing from the smell kagome pulled open the stiff doors of the small shrine, revealing the small blue marble vase. The young miko let out a relieved sigh as she gently grasped the vase and took out a small pouch to place the vase in. The blue vase stopped it's pulsing as kagome placed it inside the pouch, she had sealed it off using her powers. Kagome turned around and exited the disgusting room, happy to be able to breathe fresh air again. She began her walk back towards the first room she had come in to when a very distressed voice contacted her. 

"Kagome!! where are you?!"

The young miko froze. She recognized that voice as kauro's, and she didn't like the way she sounded at all.

"Ano...kauro-chan I'm about to leave the castle's main building, is everything all right?"

"Ne, kagome...the human guards have been taken care of it, but we underestimated the demon resistance, looks like the demon lord knew we were going to get the vase... the demon guards are stronger than we can handle at the moment, menemaru has his hands full with nearly a third of the demons. We need your help now... have you gotten the vase?"

"Hai, I've already sealed its powers as well. That's probably why the demons are resisting even more, they know we have what they're trying to protect for their damn lord. I'll be there soon kauro don't worry...wait...kauro?"

"Hai, kagome?"

"where's yukino?"

silence fell on the empty corridor of the castle. Kagome's muscles tensed, she wasn't getting a reply. The communication must have been cut off. The young miko knew she only a short time to get to her companions. First she had to find yukino. Increasing her pace, kagome found the room where the three unconscious girls laid. Running past them kagome found herself surrounded in the fog she and her miko friends use to escape or leave a location. This is bad thought kagome, they only use this for emergencies, and they're veterans when it comes to these missions. I gotta find yukino. Closing her eyes the young miko began to focus her powers to track down yukino's spiritual pulse. It doesn't take long for kagome to find it.

'looks like she's near the front gates, good that's not far from here. I need to get her and then go to kauro to give her back up. After that we have to track down the captain and help him out as well. Don't worry Yukino, I'm coming.'

* * *

Yukino punched out another human as she whipped out her metal ropes and decapitated another demon from behind. Her breathes were coming out shallow and short. She was getting tired. Kneeling down on her knees she tried to catch her breath before the demon guards came charging at her again. She set up her metal ropes once again for another attack, but froze. She caught the pulses of two humans and a half demon. One carried immense spiritual power, the other seemed normal, and the half demon carried a strong demonic aura. Yukino sighed as she straightened herself out, she couldn't handle them alone she'll either have to run for it or track down menemaru and the others for help. Choosing the latter yukino turned to run in the direction of the northern wall but is stopped by an old man dressed in fine clothing. The miko raises an eyebrow and tries to pass him but is shocked to see him moving swiftly to the spot she intended to walk towards. A scowl forms on her face when she sees the toothy smirk he gives her. 

"I see, you're the demon lord, the one who possessed lord fugaku after he passed away."

"Very perceptive of you young miko. I knew a team of the elite would come from the village of mikos to try and take my precious vase. But you see I cannot allow such a thing, that vase supplies me with energy to survive."

Yukino narrows her eyes at the disguised lord and lets a small smirk form on her face, " Too bad our strongest miko already has it in her possession...you've been to busy being cowardly and hiding behind your demon army to have noticed that your vases spiritual pulse has stopped."

The demon lord flinches, realizing that the cocky miko was right, the pulse has stopped and the vase has been moved from the secluded spot he placed it in. he growls as a malicious smile forms on his lips. Yukino looks at him suspiciously wondering why he still seemed calm by the new information.

"Maybe so, but I have hired a monk, demon slayer, and a half demon to protect my family heirloom, and they are making their way here as we speak. Their powers are so weak in this region they have failed to notice the demonic aura that is practically seeping out of me and my guards. They'll believe me as the defenseless lord and you as the enemy that must be defeated. Once you're taken care of, I'll make them track down your friends and kill them all to get my precious vase back." he let out a heavy chuckle as yukino stood her ground and glared at the fake lord.

Her muscles tensed when the pulses of the people the lord spoke about grew stronger. She backed up a bit as three shadowy figures appeared from the fog. The lord turned and smirked in the direction the figures were coming from. His appearance turned to that of a weak and frightened lord as he made his ways to now more visible people.

'This isn't good...I'm screwed.'

Inuyasha is the first to spot the lord as he makes his way to the hanyou and hides behind him. He gives the lord a curious glance as he looks forward spotting a strange girl dressed in a short kimono. Her brown hair hanging down around her. She has bruises and small cuts around her face and legs. A small metal loop of rope is hanging from her hand and blood is dripping from it. He gives the girl an intense stare and she returns the favor. Sango and miroku quickly make their way to the shaken lord who points an accusing finger at yukino.

"That...that woman killed my guards...and she tried to take my life just now. Please you must stop her! She and her group of friends have attacked my castle and stolen my family heirloom. Monk demon slayer I implore you please kill her, before she causes more damage to my castle."

Miroku nods and leaves the lord with sango as he stands next to inuyasha. Both stare at the young girl in front of them. Both can tell by her quick breaths that she has been fighting the guards for awhile and is near exhaustion. The monk is the first to speak, making the miko more nervous then she already was.

"speak girl, what are your intentions with attacking this peaceful castle and stealing this lord's heirloom?"

"My intentions and for that matter my comrades intentions are of no concern to you monk, so step aside and let me continue my mission." Yukino responded hoping to get through to the monk and be able to get away without causing conflict. She had hoped for too much.

"Your mission? To destroy this castle, stealing something that is not yours and then leaving as if nothing had occurred? Forgive me, but we will not stand by and watch that happen. If you won't tell us your intentions we'll stop you here and now." the monk positioned himself to attack as sango walked over to miroku and aimed her haraikotsu. The hanyou placed an arm in between the two to stop their attacks. Miroku and sango looked over at the hanyou and gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha walked ahead of them and took out his sword aiming it at yukino. Both miko and hanyou held their cold glares as each other as the hanyou spoke.

"Hold it miroku, I gotta ask this miko a few questions."

"Miko? Inuyasha are you telling me this girl is a miko?" miroku gave the girl another once over finally noticing the spiritual aura coming from her body.

"Yep, and to add to it her scent is a lot like that damn kaname woman. The only possible way she could have that scent is if she's had contact with kaname, or if she lives near that damn miko. So miko, care to tell me why you smell like that or am I going to have to take you out once and for all?"

Yukino grimaced under the hard stares of the group but more at the hanyou. How did he know about lady kaname? And his name Inuyasha? Where has she heard that name before? Shaking away those thoughts for the moment she sighed and stepped back a bit.

"Look, I don't wish to fight any of you. I'm just doing my duty as an elite miko, don't get involved in matters that don't concern you. As for lady kaname I don't know how you know about her, but don't insult her she's a strong respectful miko. Now one last time step aside."

The hanyou growled and pointed his sword at the miko again as she attempted to walk past him again. "a respectful miko? Please she took away someone important to me for her own sick purposes. Yea maybe it was my stupidity that drove her away, but kaname started this whole bullshit. She manipulated kagome! And I'll make sure she gets what's coming to her. Now answer me! Where's kaname?!"

Yukino's eyes grew wide. This hanyou knows kagome-chan? This isn't good. Kaname had warned her and kauro about a certain group that kagome held a grudge against. Her body began to tremble, not from exhaustion, but from fear. She knew she didn't have the strength to fight the hanyou let alone the rest of them. She was definitely screwed.

Kagome's breaths came in quick gasps as she jumped from roof to roof trying to reach a good area to get to the front gates without being noticed. She reached the front building of the castle and stopped when she heard yukino's familiar voice. She's talking to someone. The young miko stepped carefully to the edge of the roof to get a better hear of the conversation. Kagome's hands begin to shake as the voices become clearer by the second. It's them, the people she's been trying to avoid this whole time, and now she had to see them if she wanted to save yukino from losing any more spiritual power. The young miko gulped as the hanyou's voice is heard through the fog, yelling her name. Kagome's thoughts became blurry as she tried to focus on any other sound than the strangely comforting yelling of the hanyou...her hanyou. She stopped her thoughts from leading her to a dangerous place she locked in her mind long ago. Shaking herself from her daze. Kagome concentrated on the issue she had to solve now. Yukino was stuck with her former comrades, and kauro needed help as well as menemaru. Kagome knew what she had to do. She was going to have to distract them and give the vase to yukino so she could go ahead of her and help kauro and the captain. Sighing kagome pinched between her nose and tried to ease the headache that was coming on. She needed to talk to yukino.

'Yukino...can you hear me?"

'Hai, kagome...where are you? I could really use your help right about now. These guys are serious about killing me if I don't give them answers.'

'I know...I'm right in front of you on the roof of the main building of the castle. I got a plan, so listen up ok yukino?'

'Hai, what is it?'

'Increase the fog around the main building I'll come in from behind you and hand you the pouch with the vase, after that go to the eastern wall and you'll find kauro, she'll need back up after that both of you go to the captain and finish off the demon guards. I'll try and catch up to all of you as soon as I can all right? Besides I gotta kill that demon lord too, in your condition you can't do much to kill him off.'

'You're going to fight them all alone? But kagome...'

'Don't argue yukino now just head forward and go to kauro as soon as I hand you the pouch.'

'But kagome! They're not just any other group...'

'I know...yukino...I've seen them fight up close and personal...trust me...I can handle it...are you ready?'

yukino didn't fail to notice the sad tone that overtook kagome's voice but knew now was not the time be worrying over it, there'll be time for that. 'Hai..kagome on your signal.'

Inuyasha and the others stared at the miko with curiosity, she had been standing in the same position for about two minutes. Her eyes seemed to be looking in a far distance where even they couldn't see. The hanyou was growing impatient, he wasn't getting any answers from the girl. Suddenly, she blinked and tensed once again as she seemed to be preparing herself to run off in their direction. Sango gasped as she noticed the fog from behind her was increasing and their visibility was going down by the second. Inuyasha glared at the miko as she kept her serious gaze focused behind them.

Yukino began to ran to the left of them trying to escape. Sango quick reflexes brought her weapon up and aimed it at the miko.

"You're not getting away that easily...hiraikotsu..." the demon slayer was suddenly stopped from her attack when a purifying arrow implanted itself into her right arm. Letting out a hiss of pain sango fell to her knees yanking out the arrow before holding her bleeding arm.

Yukino turned to where the arrow came from and spotted a blurry figure speeding it's way to her. She soon found herself face to face with kagome. She let out a sigh of relief as she hugged the young miko. Kagome separated from the hug and handed her the pouch. Yukino noticed the cold impassive stare of the young miko, smiling sadly she took the pouch and nodded in understanding. Before turning and heading for the eastern wall she looked over at kagome again.

"Ano...kagome...a miko has the sad duty of creating a wall of indifference around their hearts...to avoid getting hurt...such is the way of our lives...but please...don't lose your humanity either...and don't you dare die on us."

Kagome's back to her yukino noticed the tense shoulders slowly go down as the young miko gave her a small nod and thumbs up. Satisfied with her answer for now yukino disappeared into the misty fog leaving kagome alone...to finally deal with her past. The past she wanted so desperately to run away from.

Miroku bend down to his knees as he checked his wife's arm wound. The hanyou looked in all directions trying to spot the person who shot the oh so familiar arrow. The monk noticed the desperate twirling of the hanyou's head, he also noticed that the miko from earlier had vanished.

"Inuyasha...she's gone."

"My interest isn't her anymore monk...that arrow that hit sango...where the hell did it come from?!"

"I...ahhh...don't know either..but uhnn it was definitely a miko's arrow." sango gasped out between grunts of pain as miroku shushed her, as to not make her already weak state even weaker.

The lord had followed the movements of the two mikos and wondered if the package exchanged between them was his precious vase. He couldn't risk leaving this group though, for he'd be in risk of being killed by the remaining mikos and the priest with them. The hanyou tried to head in the direction the miko had disappeared to but was stopped when some sort of barrier began to shock him with huge pangs of pain running up and down his body. Growling inuyasha backed away from the barrier. Miroku grabbed the hanyou's attention when he started pointing towards the more visible part of the fog. Looking in that direction inuyasha tensed as another womanly shadow began to take form in the mist. Sango opened up one her eyes as to see what was going on.

"Well, lord fugaku, you sure have caused quite a stir in your castle...or you should I say demon lord fugaku?" the quiet feminine voice echoed through the courtyard as the older man tensed and backed up, noticing the angry stares being directed towards him.

"you speak nonsense woman, I am a respected lord, I am not a demon."

Inuyasha put his sword back to his sheath as he directed his glare at the old man.

"I'll deal with you in a minute old man, but first...miko show yourself! If you're the one that injured my friend I'll make sure you regret it. No one messes with my friends."

A small chuckle could be heard as the fog began to lift from the castle. The monk held onto to his wife as she kept drifting in from unconsciousness. The hanyou flexed his claws and growled in agitation at the lack of response from the miko.

"Your friends? You're feeble attempts at lying are really humorous...half demon. Since when have you ever cared about your friends?"

"Keh, that sure is a lot of talk for a miko who doesn't even know about me or my friends. But if your so damn curious my friends are important to me, so you trying to kill one of them is you practically digging your own grave." The hanyou began to walk forward trying to get closer to the almost visible woman.

"Is that so? You're an even better liar then I first thought."

"Stop talking to me Like you know me! Cause you know nothing 'bout me miko!"

A gust of wind blew through the castle blinding the group for a moment as the gust picked up a few bits of dust. The fog now completely gone inuyasha squinted his eyes open seeing the miko that had been taunting him. He trailed up her body until he reached her face. A sense of relief, fear, and anger washed over the hanyou's body as his eyes met brown, cold, impassive eyes. Sango and miroku stared in surprise resisting the urge to shout the name that they'd been saying in their minds for half a year.

"I know nothing about you? That's an interesting thing to say to a friend you failed to protect a friend you haven't seen in half a year...I told you, you were a liar...Inuyasha."

Kagome stood calmly in her spot looking with disinterest at the hanyou, who seemed to be having an inner conflict at whether to frown at her or smile at seeing her again. Her eyes wandered to her other former friends, noticing the pained look on sango's face from the arrow she aimed at her. The monk who looked distressed at the different appearance kagome had. Through all their conflicting emotions at seeing their miko friend again only one word could be summed up by all three as kagome stared at them.

"...Kagome..."

* * *

**THE END!! lol j/k ya'll would kill me if I pulled something like that. anyways keep a look out for ch. 16 this weekend! bye!**


	17. Retied String

**Hi...remember me? lol I know I said I was going to update last weekend...but...I got cut off from the Internet for two days after a pretty bad storm pass by my home...my state has the most unpredictable weather let me tell ya. Anyways though here's ch...uh...16 right? Yea well here's the final part of her mission and blah blah blah. I'll WILL be updating this weekend since I've been typing up 17 while waiting for my Internet to return to me, so unless another freak storm comes this weekend you'll have 17 soon. The next chapter will reveal some major plot points...so many I'm pretty sure it's going to be another two-parter that way it's going anyway lol. Oh, and if you're wondering about the title, well if you don't get it, you haven't been studying your japanese mythology, but I'll give ya a hint, kikyo refers to this quite often in the series when she talks about her and inuyasha. hope that helps, if not just ask and I'll be happy to explain! That's it for now so please review and enjoy!! **

**BTW ( miroku and sango are married ...kikyo is dead, or has found peace, love triangle mene-inu-kag, new major bad guy in later chapters, old head village man...VERY VERY IMPORTANT remember him, one of the priest graduates...remember him too I won't say his name you'll have to look :p,)**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha...O.O...belongs to me?!! who told ya that lie?!**

* * *

Another gust of wind blew through the eerily quiet castle, as the three stared at the young miko. Kagome held her gaze at them as well, her emotions, however, were hidden behind a cold wall of indifference. Inuyasha makes another step forward, his leg feeling unusually weak. The object of his thoughts for over six months, and all he could do was stare at how much she's changed in such a short time. Her hair was longer, and seemed to be tied back. Some of her hair hanged loosely on her shoulders. Kagome wore the same thing that other miko wore, except hers was pink. The hanyou was most stunned though, by the those cold, empty brown eyes staring back at him. Kagome, the kagome he knew, never had such a look, only kikyo ever had such a hallow stare. The hanyou shuddered as her eyes drifted towards her other former friends. 

Miroku and sango stared at their friend as well. A pulse of cold going down their spines at the cold indifferent eyes staring back at them. Sango wanted to speak, but a fit of coughs prevented her from doing so. The monk rubbed her back gently, his eyes for a moment glimmering with worry before turning his attention back to the young miko. Miroku wanted to see if the injured state of sango from her very own arrows would affect kagome in some way, but was shock to see she didn't even seem to care that her best friend was hurt by her. What appeared to be a smirk formed on the young miko's face as she stepped forward a bit before stopping again, her face now clearly visible to the group.

"No comeback inuyasha? You're not going to disagree and tell me I no nothing about you again?" the miko's kimono top swayed with the wind as she stared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion towards kagome. He was trying to speak, but his weak legs were bothering him, he couldn't even move a step in fear he'd collapse right there. What seemed an eternity pass to the hanyou was a mere two minutes, as he finally cleared his sore and dry throat and spoke to the young miko.

"kagome...I..didn't know it was you...I couldn't pick up your scen...but you're here now." his words came out shaky and he almost stuttered but managed to speak his mind.

"I hid my scent, it was convenient for my mission. Though that wasn't what I expected to hear from you inuyasha, it almost sounds like you were worried about me." the hanyou didn't fail to notice the sting of poison in her voice as she spoke.

"Of course I was worried kagome! Why wouldn't I be?! You left us with no reasons as to why you did what you did...we've been searching for you this whole time! Dammit kagome...where...where have you been...I suppose you...did go with that damn kaname...to the miko village...right?" the hanyou spoke above a whisper now, his eyes clearly showing the pain he felt from the young miko leaving him and his friends.

" Worried? Please...you don't even know the meaning of that word, so don't expect me to believe you. If I went to the miko village with kaname or not is none of your business inuyasha...I don't owe you or those two an explanation...so don't expect one from me." Her voice was so cold and distant it not only shocked her former friends, but her as well. She never knew her words could sound so...horrible.

"Kagome...please just listen to me and I'll explain..." he was cut from his sentence when an arrow was pointed at his face. When or how the young miko moved from her spot to standing in front of him in such a quick time he'd never know. He gulped as the arrowhead was pushed further to his skin.

"Don't try and lie your way out of this one inuyasha, I won't listen and to be honest I don't care. What happened, happened there's no changing that. I'll never forgive you, it's as simple as that, now step aside. My mission is to kill that demon behind you." kagome removed her arrow from the hanyou and pointed her weapon at the old man behind him.

The hanyou turned slightly to look the man who seemed innocent enough, just standing there shivering in fear, like any typical human. The monk was also confused, as he too saw no abnormality in the old lords appearance. Inuyasha looked at kagome, thinking that she was using the lord as a distraction from him and her continuing their conversation.

"Kagome...what are you trying to pull here? He's just an old weak lord, how can he be a demon."

"You and the others are the weak ones, he's a demon that's well trained into hiding his demonic aura. It's only natural that none of you can sense it." her blank eyes held their gaze at the lord. The lord flinched and stepped back.

'This miko...what is she exactly? Her eyes are even more sinister looking than normal demons. It's almost as if she's reading into my soul. What is she trying to accomplish by scaring me like this? So that I will reveal my identity? Heh, as if I'd fall so easily.'

The lord faked a nervous twitch on his body and began to tremble. The monk and hanyou watched with concern and curiosity at the situation unfolding between the lord and young miko. Kagome sighed and began to walk around inuyasha to get to the disguised lord, but was stopped by two individual arms. Looking up she saw the monk and hanyou giving her a stern glare.

"kagome, I don't know what in hell is making you think this lord is some sort of demon, but I won't allow you to kill him without a reason." the hanyou stated still holding his arm in front of her.

"I must agree with inuyasha lady kagome. Please just explain to us why you think lord fugaku is a demon...but we just can't let you take his life." the monk let a small smile form on his face, but it quickly vanished when he heard a small grunt come from kagome.

"You both are blind fools, I said it before he hides his aura from weak humans and half demons like yourselves. He's a danger to this village and this land, I will not allow him to escape. If it means having to attack you two as well then so be it." kagome pushed their arms away, and tried again to walk to the lord. Again, inuyasha and miroku stopped her, wrapping each arm around her body. Kagome struggled against their hold, but they held their grip. Inuyasha growled and spoke to the young miko.

"Kagome! Stop struggling, you're making it more difficult than it has to be. Just tell us what the hell is going on! We can help you..." a fist met his jaw as the young miko managed to wriggle her way out of his grip. She flipped the monk over before kneeling over to catch her breath.

"I don't nor want your help inuyasha! So stop interfering! This is none of your business, so stop budding in!"

"Kagome...just listen, I know you're mad at what happened...at what you think...I did but we're your friends stop being stubborn and let us help." The hanyou stumbled as he stood up again and watched the miko with pleading eyes.

"You know what happened? You know what you did to me?...please...you don't know what I went through or the...you know it's not even worth explaining...I...I hate you..." tears would not fall from the young miko's eyes, but the anger and sadness could clearly be seen in her eyes. Her shaking body proved even more to inuyasha and miroku, that kagome didn't have any faith in them anymore.

The young miko let out a inhuman growl as she pushed the hanyou away from her path and aimed her arrow at the lord. Fugaku stood in stunned silence as the miko aimed her bow, he soon reacted and turn to run. Kagome squinted her eyes for a moment for accuracy and shot the arrow, it met its mark. The monk ran over to inuyasha and helped him up. Both watched in horror as the arrow pierced the lord, cutting him in half. Kagome stood her ground and lowered her arms down gracefully. Inuyasha looked at the miko in disappointment, and was about to tell her so, when a bright light blinded him for a moment. As he blinked his eyes to regain focus, he saw two large feet only a mere feet from kagome. Inuyasha blinked in surprise and looked up to see a large, brown furred red eyed demon standing where the lord once stood. The hanyou looked around to find the monk, but found him picking up his wife and placing her unconscious body onto kilala. Inuyasha knew though, that miroku had seen the demon too, and that he was just as shocked as him. Kagome was right after all, inuyasha bent his head down, he should have known. The moment his eyes met kagome's he felt the strong spiritual power coming from her body, she was even stronger than kikyo by this point. He tried to deny it, to make himself believe that kagome hadn't really changed, but now he knew she had.

'Kagome...you're so much stronger now, you can even detect a demon neither miroku nor I could. But...it's hard to swallow the truth...you...don't need me anymore...you even hate me, I really fucked things up...what the hell have I done to you? You can't even smile anymore.'

Inuyasha looked back up to see his miko's back as she silently walked over to the demon. Miroku had walked up to him by that point and placed his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, trying awkwardly to give him some comfort. Both gave each other the same look. Sympathy, but sternness. Now was not the time to worry about kagome, there would be time for that. Right now there was a demon to take care of, and they needed to get to the bottom of this.

Kagome stopped in front of the demon as he breathed through his mouth, releasing hot vapors, causing her bangs to sway back and forth with his breathing.

"I see, so you are the strong miko that other girl mentioned while I argued with her. Quite impressive kagome-chan...I seemed to have underestimated you and your abilities." The demon hissed out his small snake like tongue a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that...kagome will be just fine, or the miko that's going to kill you, whichever you prefer. Now why don't you just let yourself be purified demon lord, I got your vase and my friends now have it in their possession, you have no more reason to fight on." the miko replied, noticing the aura of the demon soldiers dwindling down as she spoke.

"hmmm, is that so? Well if that's the case then I'll make sure...I take you with me miko!!" A hairy claw extended from his arm as he aimed for the miko.

Inuyasha stood up to try and reach kagome, but was held back by miroku. The monk pointed to the spot the miko stood. The hanyou turned to find the young miko missing, the claw had missed her completely. The demon lord growled and turned in all directions trying to spot her, but found no trace of the young miko. He let out another growl, as he stomped his way towards the group. The hanyou noticed his movements and takes out his sword aiming it at the demon lord to release his wind scar if he came closer. A smirk formed in the demons features as he stopped in front of the group.

"Miko, you called me a coward, yet you are the one hiding from me. If you don't wish to come out then I'll have to force you, this hanyou said before that you and these pathetic mortals were friends. Then lets see what you do when I kill them all!" A laugh escaped the demon lord's mouth before he extended his claw out again, aiming it towards sango first. The monk quickly turned and pulled kilala to move away from the claw. The cat demon flew out in time, leaving the monk to block the claw with his staff.

The hanyou growled and shouted out his wind scar attack. The demon took notice of the three flaring lights and jumped up to escape it. He landed back on his spot uninjured, much to the annoyance of the monk and hanyou. Another smirk graced the demon's face as he prepared to extend his claw for another attack. The claw extended in such a faster speed than before, inuyasha was nipped on the shoulder as it passed him, aiming for the unconscious woman again. Miroku and inuyasha watched not being able to stop the claws attack this time. The claw attached it self onto the cat demon's leg, another smaller claw came out from the original and aimed for sango. The demon smirked in triumph, at least until three glowing chains surrounded his body and began to send painful shocks of purifying energy up and down his arms and legs. The two claws changed into a black dusty color before disintegrating into a puff of black smoke. The demon lord shrieked in pain and tried to escape the chains, but it held tight to his arms and legs. Inuyasha and miroku ran towards the injured cat demon, and checked to make sure sango had not been hit by the demon's claws. The demon still struggled with the chains, and soon spotted a long shadow walking towards him from behind. He grew still for a moment, watching the shadow grow smaller and smaller as the figure drew closer to him. A small chuckle could be heard as long black locks covered his left view. Kagome was now standing in front of him an arrow directed at him.

"you wench! What have you done to me?! Why can't I move" he spat angrily at the miko.

"spirit chains, a specialty of mine. It's draining your demonic aura and soon you'll be so weak a shot of my arrow and you'll be destroyed." her voice sounded calm, which annoyed the demon lord to no end.

"Why did you not react to my attack on your friends... you should have fallen for all humans possess emotions that make them weak, I should have defeated you." he faltered in the last part of his sentence the cold stare he was receiving from the miko was scaring even him.

"You really are a foolish demon, what made you think even for a minute that their lives concerned me? If they chose to attack you and get injured it was their decision not mine. You should have known better...I am a miko...showing emotions... is unnecessary for my mission." the same venom from before was heard in kagome's voice as the demon gulped, realizing that this miko was as cold hearted as they come.

To say that miko's words hit the hanyou hard would be an understatement. His eyes looked down, to stare at anything but her. Inuyasha knew he had hurt his miko, by making her believe he still had feelings for kikyo, when his feelings were already directed at her,at kagome. He never would have imagined that the damage, was even more deeply embedded into her heart than he had first thought. She was cold and distant, she hasn't smiled once, and her laughs hold bitterness. Inuyasha could feel the guilt build on top of him as his mind convinced him, it was his fault kagome had changed so much in such a short time. Miroku stood by kilala, but watched the hanyou with pity. His shoulders had slumped down again, and his head hanged low. A inaudible sigh left the monk's mouth as he moved his head to stare at the young miko ahead of him. Inuyasha was so happy to have finally found kagome, and the miko not only rejected his pleas and help, but she was no longer the same smiling girl both men had met.

'Inuyasha is probably blaming himself for this, like he always does. Who can blame him though, lady kagome is not even herself any longer, or at least to us she isn't. Her strength has grown, but her heart has shrunk itself away from us. Her hate for him and now us, has changed her into this...inuyasha, we are all to blame.'

Miroku's thoughts were interrupted, when he heard a raspy gasp come from the hanyou. Focusing his attention back to the miko, his eyes grew wide as he saw a bright light engulf the demon. An arrow dug deeply into his abdomen. The demon lord let out a deep screech of pain, as his body began to evaporate into the sky. The miko stepped away from the dying demon, her eyes as unreadable as before. The demon tried to reach for the miko but his arm disappeared, he stared at kagome a small smile gracing his lips.

"I see, now I understand miko, you are a wounded being in this world. A human who's heart has been locked away by hurt and betrayal. My method was to fail even before I thought of it. You're someone who can no longer trust those feelings, perhaps it's time you and I...changed our cold ways...ne, lady kagome?" The demon vanished as he spoke, taking in his place the same old lord as before, his eyes held warmth and kindness though, he understood the miko, even in his dying breathes he showed her kindness.

Kagome watched as the spirit of the lord flew towards the dusky sky, vanishing soon afterwards. Two small glinting objects fell towards the young miko, falling into the palm of her hands. She enclosed them into her fist and looked up at the sky again, a small almost not visible smile on her face.

'Rest in peace lord fugaku, at least one of us, can let go of our pains, and lowly regrets.'

Inuyasha grunted as he stood up wobbly. He held onto his wounded shoulder, making sure no serious damage was done. He started to make his way to kagome, but a hand held onto his uninjured shoulder. Turning around he met with the sad gaze of the monk, as he shook his head. Inuyasha growled, but stopped his movements, instead looking at the young miko as she continued to stare at the empty sky.

Both men heard a popping sound as they watched kagome, stretch her muscles and bones. She sighed and turned around, her cold gaze and stoic face still in place. Inuyasha scowled and looked down, refusing to look at his miko with such a face. The young miko began to walk carefully over to her former friends, the monk staring at her with a concerned curiosity, and the hanyou not even looking at her. She passed them both as she made her way to the injured cat demon and demon slayer. She bent down to where kilala laid unable to hold her injured leg up. Kilala flinched for a moment, afraid the young miko would injure her master again. The cat demon was soon comfortable again, as kagome petted her head gently and lovingly, just like she's done many times before. Miroku nudged at the hanyou, as both turned to look in stunned silence at the sudden gentle look in the miko's eyes. Inuyasha stared sadly, wondering why kagome was reacting this way with kilala, yet so indifferent with him and the others. The young miko went up to look at sango's injured arm. Her stoic look remained but her eyes, showed regret. Placing her hand over the demon slayer's arm, a small greenish glow began to surround the wound, and soon vanished. The monk and hanyou noted that the same glowing power that was described to them from the previous village they visited, was being used by kagome. They were right, the miko that helped the village was kagome after all.

Unknown to both miroku and inuyasha, kagome stretched out her hand to reveal two jewel shards, that came from the demon lord's body, and then placed them both inside sango's small pouch that she had inside her shoulder armor. A gentle smile graced the young miko's face as she passed her hand over the sango's bangs.

'forgive me, I had to injure you sango...I had to protect my comrade...even in the cost of my former comrade.'

Kagome stepped back from the cat demon and closed her eyes, concentrating to locate her miko friends and captain. She soon detected their spirit waves on the other end of the castle. Her mission was done, and she needed to find her team, make sure they were all uninjured and move out, so that they could arrive back to their village by morning. Sighing the young miko reopened her eyes, and turned walking towards miroku and inuyasha. She passed by them both, ready to leap onto the roof and make her way to the team, she stopped as a husky voice called out to her. Turning she saw the hanyou looking at her pleadingly to wait.

"Kagome...where are you going?"

"My mission is complete, I must go find my team and leave." her voice was not as cold as before, but her eyes still held anger by just looking at the hanyou.

"So...you're goin' to leave...just like that? When there are still so many things left unsaid...why?" kagome didn't fail to hear the silent threat in his growling voice, but stood her ground.

"Inuyasha...it's too late...just let it go..." her cold gaze broke through the hanyou, he realized that she wouldn't listen to what he had to say.

The miko turned back around and began to walk again, a small fog forming around her area. The wind picked up as the two males watched their miko friend's figure slowly disappear. The shadowy figure stopped as she turned slightly.

"By the way...miroku...sango will wake up soon, give her some of the green ointment I left behind, it'll help the healing...tell shippo...I said hello...we'll meet again."

with that her figure vanished in the thick fog. Miroku smiled, so the old kagome was still somewhere in there after all. Inuyasha smiled as well, though his was a sad one. The young miko had given them unintentional hope with her last words to them. 'we'll meet again' the hanyou continued to stare at the spot where she disappeared, the fog now nearly gone, he knew that kagome knew that he wasn't going to give up, he'll continue to track her down, continue to try to convince her of the false betrayal every time they cross paths, and try to make her come back to him and the others, and that somehow she had given him permission to try, and that was good enough for inuyasha, for now.

"miroku, go get shippo and lets get out of here, we might be able to catch kagome's scent before she moves too far away." that hanyou still stared at the empty spot where kagome stood.

"Hai, inuyasha." miroku smiled at the hanyou, before running back towards the castle to get the young kitsune.

'Kagome...fate or destiny, maybe even neither I don't care, but you and I both know...that ...we are meant to meet each other again.'

* * *

Kagome jumped from roof to roof reaching the other end of the castle in no time. She landed on the walls edge, and spotted the many dead demon guards evaporating into the air, just like the demon lord. Yukino, kauro, and menemaru must have used purifying powers as well, thought the young miko as she leaped off the roof and dashed through the forest. She slowed down when she spotted three figures leaning against three large branches of a tree. Walking up to the front of the huge tree trunk, kagome looked up and recognized them as her team. Smiling she shook her head and coughed loudly to get their attention. Yukino is the first to look down, and give her a wide smile before jumping off the branch carefully and walking to her. Kauro waves from below and then carefully jumps down from branch to branch until she too reaches kagome and yukino. Menemaru chooses to stay on the branch since his was the lowest to the ground, but still looks down at his subordinates. It was apparent quickly that all four had some form of injury. Yukino had depleted a lot of her spiritual power, and was rendered useless after showing up to help kauro. Kauro had sustained a small gash on her lower left leg, but yukino bandaged it up with herbs to begin the healing process. Menemaru had cuts all over his face, and two large nips on both shoulders. He had both bandaged as well. Kagome, was dusty and tired, but not injured, at least not physically. Yukino was the first to notice, since she was the one to see kagome with a group of people she seemed to recognize. Kagome's eyes held sadness in them, and her expression showed defeat. Yukino frowned and looked over at kauro, who had the same expression as her, both realized that kagome got a very tough blow to her spirit, and she was trying desperately to hide it from all three of them. Menemaru didn't fail to see the change in kagome as well, and the solemn looks on yukino and kauro. Jumping down from the branch he walked over and stood in front of kagome. 

"Looks like we're all here, a bit banged up but still good. We got the vase, so we should head out now, to get to the village by morning." he casually took the vase from yukino and placed it in his pouch.

"Hai, kauro needs her leg checked on as well." yukino replied not keeping her eyes off of kagome.

"I'll be fine yukino, Menemaru-san needs his injuries checked on more than me." The miko also didn't keep her eyes off kagome.

Sighing menemaru placed his hand kagome's shoulder, "All right, tell me what's wrong with you kagome, because these girls aren't usually the type to worry so easily." he removed his hand and stared intently at the young miko waiting for some answers.

"Nothings wrong they're just being cautious is all, now lets get going. I don't want to upset kaname on our first mission." kagome's voice was meek and low, not like the usual confident tone she possessed. Now he saw what the other two mikos had seen as well.

Kagome walked passed them and jumped on the next tree and began to jump over to the next branch. Yukino followed soon after, followed by kauro and menemaru. The trip back to the village was silent, and yukino tried many times to get kagome to talk, each one ended with the kagome giving her a cold shoulder, or simply smiling and continuing her run.

* * *

The team made it back to their village home, around the early morning, just as everyone began to wake and start their daily routines. They walked silently towards the castle as well, menemaru noticed the tense atmosphere between the three and sighed. All for one miko's sudden mood change, girls these days, he shook his head and continued walking. As they reached the castle gates, kaname stood there apparently waiting for them. Yukino notices kaname first and shouts her name while waving her hand. Kaname looks up from a scroll she's reading and smiles, finally seeing the team she's been waiting to see since dawn. They make their way to kaname, and menemaru takes out the vase and the folders with the written reports and carefully hands each to kaname. The miko nods and smiles at the captain, before nudging a guard to come and take the items inside. 

"all right let's go inside, so that you can all tell me exactly what happened, in your mission. It is after kagome's first, and the first time all of you have been paired up together." she smiled as she directed the remaining guard to open the gates.

The two gates opened and kaname proceeded to enter, yukino and kauro began to follow her as well but stopped when they noticed menemaru and kagome weren't following them. All three turn around and see menemaru giving kagome a sad stare, their gazes follow menemaru's and they find kagome looking up at the sky. Dark gray looming clouds covered the village, and small thunder could be heard off in the distance, it's going to rain soon. The young miko's eyes were glazed over, and her expression was blank. The humid wind blew against the miko's back as her hair flowed in front of her.

Kaname stared at kagome hard, after knowing the young miko for six months, she knew that stare very well. The girl suffered through something, and it must have hit her hard. She walked over to kagome intending to find out what happened to her, but kagome spoke first, making kaname stop in her tracks.

"It's going to rain soon, the clouds look lovely...don't they?" her mouth twitched up into a pathetic smile, her eyes still glazed over with clouded emotions.

"K...Kagome...what happened in that castle?" kaname's voice came sternly, but gentle as to not scare the girl off.

The young miko continued to look at the rolling clouds, as the skies became darker and the thunder claps were more easily heard. Kagome heard her sensei's question, but was far more interested in hearing the small beats of her own heart. It comforted her, the smooth, steady beating, each following after the other. The young miko looked back down and walked one step and another away from the castle, heading back the way she came. Kaname's own heart began to beat quickly as she noticed her student completely ignored her question, and her eyes were now completely void of any emotion and her steps seemed mechanical, almost forced. She wanted to go after kagome, stop her from falling into an empty hole she has created all on her own. But she knew she wasn't going to be able to do anything, without first figuring out, why kagome was like this, and who had done it. She looked back at the three remaining people, staring at them angrily. Yukino flinched, but her attention was still on her friend kagome, who seemed to have completely left her body. An empty vessel, her soul completely vanished, and in her place a doll walking away from them, as if they weren't even there.

"Kagome-chan...please! Wait!" yukino tried to run after her, but kaname yanked her back to her spot.

"Enough, yukino, it's obvious that kagome doesn't even realize where she is and that we're here. Right now what I'd like to know from all of you is what happened back in that castle that made her become this way." her voice boomed out to all of them her displeasure in her student's behavior obvious to the team.

"I'd like to know that as well, kaname, but the only one that had any contact with kagome, before we regrouped was yukino." menemaru turned his glare towards yukino as he finished his sentence.

"Yukino, please tell us what happened back there that's making kagome-chan act so strangely." kauro's voice remained clam, though an edge of concern could be heard in her voice.

"Ano...I'm not quite sure myself, to be honest with all of you. She helped me out a really nasty situation before I went to you and menemaru. I was up against the demon lord fugaku, and a group of three strong individuals. With my spirit energy nearly gone, I tried to weasel my way out of the fight, but the lord figured out our intentions, and was planning to use those people he apparently hired to kill me and then track down the rest of our team. Kagome contacted me and said that she could handle them on her own. She wanted me to take the vase and go find kauro to give her some backup from the demon guards."

"Hai, I remember, she and I communicated for a moment, before our connection was cut." Kauro nodded her head her concern now increased from the newly heard information.

"She told me she's fought with them before, so I assumed she knew what she was doing. Though how she was able to fight the demon lord, plus a demon slayer, monk, and hanyou I'll never know..." Yukino stopped her explanation when she heard a loud gasp come from kaname's mouth.

All three turned and looked over at the miko, with concern. Kaname stood frozen in her spot, unable to accept the information in her brain. It all made sense now, why kagome had such look in her face, she hadn't had in such a long time. A demon slayer, a monk, and a hanyou. Kaname moved her head to the left and then right, her gaze drifted down then slightly up before going back down. The whole time all three of them followed her movements, her body language was confusing them to say the least, she seemed unchanged one minute, and then her whole body trembled, as if she was caught in a cold chill. Yukino walked over to her and leaned down to try and get a look at the miko and make sure she was ok. A hand gently grabbed her wrist, her eyes drifted down to kaname, her eyes unchanged, still holding anger, but now for a different reason.

"yukino, please tell me...how did those three look like...exactly?" her voice came chilly and silently.

"A...ano... the hanyou had silver hair, and a red outfit...his eyes were a golden color if I remember, and he had a sword with him. The monk wore a traditional blue and purple monk's clothes, and he had short black hair, tied back into a small ponytail, his eyes might have been a dark blue I'm not sure. The demon slayer kagome hit with her arrow, she had long brown hair, and her eyes were brown too...that's all I remember...are you ok...kaname? is...kagome...was she not supposed to meet them...or something?" yukino's voice came out shaky and unsure, almost afraid to say the wrong thing that could upset kaname even more.

"No...there's something...I've been meaning to tell all three of you...for awhile now, but I was afraid, because of how kagome might react...I can't say anything now though, I have to find kagome now, before she does something foolish. Yukino, kauro, menemaru go home and get some much needed rest, I'll...read the reports later. And I'll speak to you about kagome...tomorrow. Thank you for your information yukino, good bye." kaname bowed to the three still confused mikos and priest, before walking silently down the path the young miko took minutes ago.

The wind picked up again, as the thunder could be heard right above their heads now. The clouds now dominated the skies as they continued to roll across, piling gray upon gray onto each other. Yukino and kauro both looked up as another thunder clap is heard. A small rain drops from the sky and lands on kauro's cheek. She rubs it away with her thumb and stares at the sky again. Menemaru leans against the huge castle wall, releasing a sigh of frustration at such a rapid downfall of events, and it hasn't even been noon yet. The gates of the castle remain opened as the three stand near each other, watching as the skies grow darker and darker, as the rain drops fall more frequently, beginning to cover the dry dirt filled roads with spot of wetness, as the sound of rushing rain fill their ears, as they all now move their heads to stare at the empty road, where their friend, left with a wound in her soul, and none of them knew why. The rain drifted from the opposite end of the village and quickly made it to the three that stood near each other by the castle gates. They watched the rapid fall of the rain, as it pounded against the ground, and they continued to watch as the rain soon soaked through their clothes, their hair, their weapons, and still they watched.

"we should go home." barely above a whisper, yukino's voice could slightly be heard through the rain.

"Hai, we should." was the reply she received from both kauro and menemaru, as they continued to let the rain soak through them, and as they kept watching the rain fall.

* * *

Kaname walked silently through the streets, letting the cold rain pound on her thin layered kimono. Her hair was drenched and the reports in her kimono sleeve were wet. Yet she didn't stop, she kept walking looking for a spot of pink in the crowd. Finding none, she made her way to the young miko's hut, went inside and found it the same way kagome left it the day she went to her mission. Sighing she left the hut and returned to the rapidly falling rain. She continued walking, looking in every store, tea shop, and eating stands, still no miko. The frustration was getting to kaname as she kept her calm pace through the village. She reached the edge of one of the home districts, and found a small, wet figure standing in the middle of a patch of grass, staring at the puddle that had formed below her. The air had turned slightly cold as their breathes could be seen before disappearing into the air. Kaname walked closer to the girl and stood a mere foot or two from kagome. So the two mikos stood together in the pouring rain. 

"Kaname-sensei...I...really love the rain...don't you?"

"Hai, it's very nice to watch but, kagome, you shouldn't be out here, you'll catch something."

"Ne, sensei, don't worry about me, the rain won't do anything to me. Actually, have I ever told you, I love the rain, know why? It just seems to wash everything away. Don't you agree?"

"Kagome...you're not making any sense now, let's just go back to your hut and dry you off. Then we can discuss about your mission..."  
"My mission...yes, my mission. Can I tell you something kaname-sensei?"

"Hai, kagome..what is it?"

"what do you think of your life?"

"my life? Ano...kagome what do you mean?"

"Do you have regrets? Do you feel like you have no purpose, yet at the same time you feel that the world is somehow calling to you to continue living this meek miserable life, because you do have some sort of purpose that is yet to be told to you?"

"Kagome...I don't understand how this has anything to do with your mission, or why you're in this current state of yours?...is everything all right? Did...'they' say something to you?"

Kaname got her response as the young wet girl shook her head slowly, still watching the now huge puddle of mud and water, that had formed at her feet. Kaname sighed, she was desperate to get some form of answer from her student, but in the condition her mind was in, she knew it was futile to continue trying. The rain kept falling as more puddles formed around the patch of land the two mikos stood in. The gray clouds still releasing their contents onto the wet earth. They stood there in calm yet deafening silence for a few more minutes, until the young miko continued her conversation, this time though giving her attention the woman in front of her.

"Awhile back, I had read something... a person who made many sacrifices yet was still happy with their lives. At first I...I didn't understand it, how could this...this person not be...an..angry." her dry chapped lips moved in motion with her words, though they came out in stuttering gasps.

"Hai, I believe I read about it myself some time ago, but what does this have to do with your current situation kagome?" kaname tried to move, but her clothes now drenched in rain water prevented her from doing so.

"Today, I...I finally got my answer...and..and I understand what that person meant...that person was just like me kaname-sensei." her lips twitched up to form a weak smile.

"Just like you? Really...why?" The maternal tone in the woman's voice was clearly heard as she smiled at the young miko.

"I...I understand...that after all that I give and will give, after all that I've sacrificed...and most likely will sacrifice...in the end...I will end up with nothing at all. Sadly, the choice of life we mikos have to accept as truth. But I don't regret it...not all of it at least..." Images of her friends came to view, the monks hardy laugh, sango's eyes as they twinkle whenever kagome brings her, her favorite type of candy, shippo as he teaches her how to use his spinning top, and inuyasha as he tries his best to hide his blush as they share the last piece fish for dinner. " I...may not have gotten exactly what I wanted...but I learned today sensei...that it doesn't mean a gained nothing...I gained something different...yet still precious...and that means so much more to me...then I've allowed myself to realize...or accept." The miko's voice broke as she felt the tears she had been holding for six months, finally surface from their locked prison, within her heart. Letting her salty warm tears, mix with the cold hard rain, her mind filled her with memories of her new friends, her precious people, kaname and her training together in the field, then eating cookies under the tree trunks of the forest, yukino and kauro arguing over who gets the last piece of cake kagome brought from her time. Even her damn captain menemaru, for smiling at her genuinely, and not being an ass for once.

The rain finally begins to slow down, the pit pattering of it hitting against the rooftops of huts and shops drizzling down to not being heard at all. Kaname breathes in the humid yet refreshingly cool air of the storm as it passes. Her eyes still on the small wet form of her student. Kaname herself was having a hard time keeping up her cold mask of indifference. Every miko is trained to prepare for the worst, and stay calm through all trials and tribulations, but no one had ever prepared her to deal with a distraught, helpless, broken hearted teenage girl, who's emotions were colliding in such a speed, kaname knew it wasn't healthy for kagome. This is exactly what kaname had been trying to prevent since the beginning, she knew kagome couldn't handle such a blow to the heart, she was strong, but not that strong. The usually tough miko was finding it harder and harder to hold back her own tears, as she watched the young miko's glazed eyes glitter for a moment, a sign that she was crying. 'look at our handiwork...lady jiruu. ...I'm starting to wonder if the village is really worth this girl's tears and heartache.' Kaname pushed her wet hair back, to try and rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her. Dragging her now ruined kimono she made her way over to the young miko, who was just as wet as her, if not more. The two stood in front of the other, one studying their eyes, trying to read something that apparently wasn't there. And the other staring at them with unreadable emotions, her eyes still letting the rivers of tears escape her from them. Kagome blinked a couple of times and let out an unhealthy hiccup, as she began to speak again.

"But...sensei...can...I know...I know that...as a miko...that..." her eyes widened a bit as she felt two surprisingly warm fingers press against her trembling lips. She looks up and sees kaname giving her a serious look but smiling nonetheless.

"Hai, you are miko, and a great one at that, able to hide her emotions well, and putting duty before self. It's something not many can do. However, you're not just a miko, you're a gir...a young woman, who's heart is just as fragile as the next, you're a young woman, who's heart's been hurt, used, and abused, in more ways than I can probably imagine. I know that...perhaps kagome...it's time you realize that as well, ne?" kaname's eyes soften incredibly, as she wipes away what she believes is a tear from her student's eye.

Kagome lets another set of hiccups release from her mouth. As she tries desperately to stop her body's trembling. She gives kaname a weak smile though as she opens her lips to speak, " I..I don't regret it...but sensei...it..it still hurts...it hurts so much to see them...and ..and know...how much...pain they've given me...and...and for me...to still...not...be able..to hate them!" The young miko lunges herself at the older miko letting her tears now absorb into the wet fabric of her teacher's kimono. Sighing kaname places her hand on the kagome's back and rubs it gently, trying her best to soothe her.

This is what kaname was hoping kagome would do. The mission took a lot out of the miko, especially after trying so diligently to hide her emotions, yet to have failed miserably to not let it affect her after seeing the hanyou and her former friends again. Trying to hide it now, when she was away from them, was going to make her mental instability worse, the older miko was glad that she was letting it all out now, draining herself after keeping it locked for so long, would do her some good.

Kaname made her her down to her knees as she eased the young miko to rest her head on kaname's lap. She tenderly stroked the wet black locks of the young girl's hair. She looked up to see the clouds dispersing and the rain coming to a complete stop. The sun rays popped out every while, from the clouds as they moved forward to hit another village with its showers. The smell of grass and wet soil covered the area, as kaname kept stroking kagome's hair trying to bring her back into a calm state. Time passes and the sky is now clear, no signs of a storm ever passing. Kaname's clothes are semi-dry but still tad hard to walk in. the young miko had fallen asleep on her teacher's lap, mumbling to herself in the dream she must be having. Moving in an upwards motion kaname gently lifts kagome's head before sitting in a knee-to-knee position. She then grabs the girl's shoulders and lifts her up using her other arm to encircle around her knees. Kaname moved a strand of hair from kagome's eyes before walking carefully back to the young miko's hut, she needed to be changed into dry clothes as well as herself. By the sun touching her left side, she figured it was somewhere past noon, she would have to return to her duties soon. Kaname entered the hut once they arrived and placed the miko down on the dry futon before making her way to the chest where kagome keeps her clothing. The miko soon find a pair of black pants and a white shirt to change the young miko in.

Once she changed her, kaname grabs one of the strewn towels and massages kagome's scalp and hair to help the drying process. A small groan is heard from below her as she stops with the towel and looks down, to see kagome's brown eyes slightly opened and looking at her. Her student still seemed sad, but the aura around her seemed more pleasant and less tense with stress. Removing the towel, kaname covers the girl with the blankets and tucks her in well. She stands and places kagome's wet uniform up by an open window to dry. What sounds like squeak emits from across the room as kaname turns to see what it is.

"Kan...Kaname-sensei..." kagome couldn't finish her sentence as a fit of coughs and wheezes prevent her from doing so.

"There, there kagome, don't push yourself, you're tired and you might get sick from being out in the rain for so long." kaname had walked over to her and patted her back down to her futon.

"Hai, gomen nasai sensei...I...just needed...to" Her eyes looked away for a moment almost as if she was contemplating as to what to say next.

"No need to explain kagome, we all have our moments of weakness, there's nothing wrong in having them, it reminds us mikos that we're still human if only for a moment." A graceful smile falls on kaname's features as she stands again and gathers her wet kimono. "Ah, Before I forget, there's somethings we need to discuss soon kagome, but don't worry about it now...the elder jiruu wanted me to tell you soon though, so as soon as you're better we'll talk...for now.." she turned to continue talking but ended up trying to hold her amusement. Kagome had fallen back asleep holding onto her pillow like it was an actual person. Giving her one more smile the older miko left the hut to let her student rest.

As she reaches the castle a voice is heard in her mind. 'kaname...where have you been?' 'Forgive me Lady Jiruu I had to handle a situation that called my attention.' 'hmm, I see how was our miko's first mission?' 'Kagome's?...ano...it went..well...she's resting now.' 'Kaname...why haven't you told her yet?' 'Forgive me lady jiruu as soon as she has her rest I'll discuss with her the true purpose of her existence here.' 'I hope so kaname...very well then, come in to the meeting room, the elders and I need to see the reports of kagome's mission and we need to have a talk with you too.' 'Hai.'

The connection ended soon afterward, as kaname made her way inside the castle. The reports that had gotten wet from her kimono sleeve, were now almost completely dry. Cracking her neck and shoulder bones, kaname walked down the hall to enter the meeting room. She always had to have these meetings with all the missions the elders considered important. Her thoughts though were not on the meeting, but on her student, as she kept replaying in her mind the weak, helpless look in kagome's eyes. Shuddering in remembrance kaname stopped right outside the door and leaned against the wood of the door.

'Kagome, is a lot more vulnerable than I first thought, just one meeting with inuyasha and the others, and all the memories that she managed to suppress these past six months released from her mind all at once. I'll have to watch what missions she gets from now on, and keep an eye on the hanyou. For now though, I'll worry about what I have to tell her in a couple of days...kagome, please try to be strong a bit longer...for all our sakes.'

Back in a small comfortable hut a small bundle hidden under thick blankets in a futon, let out a small sneeze, before snuggling closer to drift back to sleep.

* * *

**Another long chapter phew!! hope you liked it please review if you did:D**


	18. The Truth & The Legend

**I haven't been here in awhile have I? (hears echoes) right sorry, but last month was just not my month, I got grounded for no reason, my physics grade suddenly went down, and my parents were constantly bitching at me. That's no excuse for giving you this chapter so late so please forgive me! But I made it extra long just for you! unless you hate long chapters...I hope no one does.And I told you major plot info would be released in this chapter :) I promise to bring you ch. 18 faster as long as I don't upset my parents pms-ing attitudes. Please enjoy ch.17 hopefully you will still review even if some of you hate for being late. Oh and next chapter we see kagome's even darker side mwuahahahaha and I might throw in a fluff moment between her and inuyasha if I'm in the mood (I always am lol )with that said please review and read...wait read and review:) **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine...that is all.**

* * *

The banging of hammers, and the clattering of random nails and wood planks had long since left the quiet village. Fugaku's castle long gone, the small village could now breathe more easily, the danger of more demon attacks immensely lowered. It was early evening the sun now long gone hidden behind the high mountains. The stars are shining brilliantly, as a hanyou sits on top of a hut's roof, staring at the infinite black sky. The wind smelt of long gone rain, and the humid air disappearing, replaced by a cooler to the skin wind. The silver strands of the hanyou's hair float along with the wind, as his attentive eyes remain to the sky, lost in his own thoughts. Down below his friends sit silently by the fire. Shippo is asleep again, having wasted his energy frantically trying to convince his friends to go after kagome again, after having missed his chance to see his surrogate mother. Sango's arm is bandaged up and held tightly by the bandages, the cool green ointment still taking it's affect on the demon slayer's wound. Her husband miroku, had made sure to make the bandages good and sturdy to prevent anymore injury, though kagome's healing had almost completed the healing process. The head man was gracious enough to the group to let them stay the a couple of days in a hut while everyone recovered and regained stability after their encounter with the young miko. 

The first night sango had stood by the window staring out, her eyes unreadable to miroku and inuyasha. Miroku had once again lost his lecherous ways and didn't try to flirt and grope his wife,or any other girl the next day. The hanyou would stay the night to watch over his friends and then leave the next morning and not appear till evening, he himself probably lost in thoughts about his miko. Though the group considered this their usual behavior, the headman was concerned. All of them had left with such hopeful faces and high hopes, though he could still feel the hopeful feelings from before their faces showed, worry, and disbelief at something he did not understand. Three days had gone and passed, and they now sit here watching the fire and drinking their tea, staying quiet the whole time unless addressed to. The hanyou still sits outside staring at the star covered sky. The headman's worries are now beyond curiosity, they would be leaving in the morning and he needed answers. The young miko kagome, he knew, was the main cause of their sudden mood change, he also wanted to know how she was doing. The old man walked past the hut where three of the group stood inside, and walked towards the hut where the hanyou sat. Upon arriving he coughed to make his presence known, the hanyou moved his head slightly downward to acknowledge the headman, before turning back to look at the sky. The old man leaned against the wall closest to where the hanyou sat on the roof, and looked up at the sky as well.

"The stars look so brilliant up there, like they have all the answers to your questions ne?" his gruff voice broke through the silence.

"Yea...what do you want old man? You usually go back to your house after checking the village." the hanyou's voice seemed closer as the old man stared up towards the roof.

"A conversation, if you don't mind inuyasha."

A small grunt is heard, followed by the shuffling of feet and clothing. The headman sees a shadow pass by above him before landing in front of him.

"Feh, This better be good old man, I got better things to do than listen to whatever it is you gotta say."

A small smile appears on the man's wrinkled face, "Is that so? Well then I just wished to speak to you about your encounter with lady kagome, but if she's no interest to you then I shall take my leave, good night."

The hanyou tugs on the headman's kimono sleeve, "Wait...I..didn't say all of your words...were meaningless...if it's kagome...then I guess I could talk for a bit."

"Hai...so you did see her?"

"Yea, but...it wasn't...how I wanted it to be...and it didn't end like I was hoping it would."

The old man had sat on a bench near the hut, and stared at the hanyou with understanding, "I see, lady kagome seemed normal enough to me, then again I have just met her..."

"Of course you wouldn't understand old man...kagome...is nice to people she's just met...not to people who've hurt her." the hanyou looked down after saying the last words of his sentence, feeling pain at his own words.

The headman raised an eyebrow at the hanyou, "People who've hurt her? Inuyasha are you saying you have done something to lady kagome?"

Inuyasha gave the man a side glance before looking back up at the sky, " You..can say that...don't think wrong either old man, I did something...that made her think I...betrayed her..."

"Did you betray her?" The headman stated watching the sky darken further.

"Of course not!! she just thinks I did...I...would never do something like that to her...a certain miko put those thoughts in her head is all...I have to try and convince her that...it's not true." the hanyou clenched his hands as he sat roughly on the ground.

"Yet she ran away from you and refuses to accept your explanation, if lady kagome is as a kind person as we assume she is, she'd naturally have more trust in her friends...so...ask yourself inuyasha, have you really never betrayed her? Have you done something to her before, that would make her think you would easily betray her?"

"What the hell old man?! Are you saying I did betray her!" the hanyou growled from his spot on the ground staring angrily at the headman.

"No, do not confuse my intentions inuyasha...think clearly don't let your conflicting emotions from the past few days cloud your memory. I wish to help you is all...so you do not make the same mistake I did." the man continues to look forward his stern gaze staring towards the sky.

"old man..." The hanyou's eyes looked thoughtfully at the headman before he looked down at the ground and huffed, "Fine, I ain't guaranteeing ya I'll find anythin' but I'll see what this mind of mine can remember." closing his eyes the hanyou concentrates, to see if he could have done something before the illusion incident that made kagome already slightly doubt him.

The headman closed his eyes and leaned his back against the cold wooden surface of the hut's wall, intent on waiting patiently for the hanyou to gather his thoughts. About five minutes passed before the headman heard a small grunt the small thumping of a foot hitting against the ground. Opening his eyes he finds it hard to hold a straight face, as the hanyou sits a large vein popping out from his forehead.

Shaking his head and chuckling, the head man turns to his head to face inuyasha.

"Telling by the way you're fidgeting I'm assuming you've figured out something...?"

Inuyasha let out a growl as he turned to face the headman completely, " Old man...I think I love kagome..." the hanyou heard a loud thump as the headman fell to the floor, "You all right old man?"

"Inuyasha! We all ready established the fact that you love lady kagome, stop trying to get your way out of this and answer properly you stubborn hanyou." The headman straightened out his clothes and sat back down on the bench.

The hanyou scratched the back of his head nervously and nodded, " Hai, sorry old man...just trying to get of some pent-up nerves is all...but seriously..." the hanyou placed his hands together and returned his smile into a slight frown. " I...realized I've done a lot of things to kagome...that were unintentional...but I did them anyway...I...knew that going to see kikyo when she was still here was wrong I knew it was. But I felt an obligation to kikyo I couldn't abandon her...even at the cost of the hurt feelings of kagome. Every time I left to make sure kikyo was ok...kagome would always have this sad look on her face...I didn't want to see that happen again. When kikyo...finally passed away, I promised myself I'd finally undo any damage I may have done to kagome, and not let what happened to kikyo happen to her. Of course my damn pride always gets in the way and I could never get the guts to say sorry or how I feel..about her. I may not have been able to protect her then, but I can protect her now, I told myself so many times...just to get a little bit of courage so I could just say, I love you. But the demon attack, then the illusionary test...and then what she saw...I can't blame her for thinking the worst of me and running off; but I have a promise to protect her...whether she wants it or not, and I'm not about to go back on my own word." The hanyou clenches his fists and stares at the sky. "I might not going to give up, still...old man...there is one thing that's eating at me...and making me weak and unsure if I should still chase after her...what...does kagome...feel about me?" Inuyasha unclenched his fists and let out a small sigh before turning his attention to the headman, who still leaned his back against the wall, eyes closed in concentration.

"That's quite a lot that you've told me inuyasha, but I understand, you loved lady kagome for some time now, but felt that if you went to her with lady kikyo still roaming the earth, it would be a betrayal of your past love with her. It's perfectly normal for you to have felt as if you were being pulled in two directions. Now I also understand more about lady kagome's past with you, and why she holds such a sad face. Inuyasha if you are so uncertain about lady kagome's feelings for you, perhaps...you aren't ready to convince her to return to you." The headman clapped his wrinkled hands in an attempt to warm up in the chilly early spring night.

Raising an eyebrow the hanyou scoots over to sit nearer to the headman before questioning him, " what'cha mean by that old man, you almost sound like you've gone through this kinda experience before?"

Letting a smug smile form on his face the headman opened his eyes and looked directly at the hanyou, "That's because I've had that experience before inuyasha, many years ago of course but I had it nonetheless."

"you're gonna explain right old man? 'Cause you ain't makin' it very clear to me." the hanyou leaned back against the wall himself watching the sky as he waited for the headman's answer.

"when I was a young man, I had met a beautiful maiden...a young and powerful miko. She was a dutiful woman, always putting others before herself. I was the heir to this village from my father, and as in any other man's life arrogance is something you tend to harbor when you believe you have all the power and wealth you could have. I was selfish, and believed that anything could be obtained through power, she was the one to teach me otherwise. She had been assigned to guard our village while our own miko made a pilgrimage to some unknown village. Our first encounter was quite humorous, I had expected her to treat me with the same respect all the other villagers have, and was stunned to find myself slapped in the face after I rudely told a woman to step aside, even though it was I who had cause her to trip and block my way. That miko, she scolded me and told me to be more respectful of the people who serve me, so that they can always return the favor to me without holding grudges. To say I wasn't curious about her and her way of thinking, would be an understatement. After that day I had to follow her everywhere and learn more about her philosophy of life, which was so different from mine. At first she called me a stalker, but after a few struggles and a couple of broken ribs she finally let me hang around with her." The old man chuckled as the memories of his youth fill his mind, the hanyou lets a small smile form as he continues to listen to the man talk.

"As time passed and we continued to talk, I began to grow feelings for her, I never knew how or when but it just happened. All I knew is that I wanted her by my side all the time, I wanted to make her smile just for me, and I wanted to protect her always. I promised myself that as soon as I became the headman, I'd make her a normal person, able to not have to put duty before her life...so that she could be happy with me." The headman's wrinkled eyes went down as he folded his hands open and close. Inuyasha noticed this and sighed.

'The old man's just like me...I wanted to do all those things for kagome...'

"well, what happened old man?" The hanyou's gruff voice broke through the silence as he waited impatiently for the man to keep talking.

"Hai...forgive me. You see life is never how you expect it and fate has a cruel way of slapping you down when you least expected it. The year I became headman...she had to return to her home village and fight in a war that had started with the demons. I tried to convince her to give up her duties, to be with me and life a normal peaceful life away from war and battle." His eyes drifted to the old shrine that stood nearly ten feet away. " I should have known her duty was above everything else, but I let my hopes get the best of me. As soon as I told her that, she got angry at me and shouted out the her proud duty was to her village and she would not let it fall if she knew she was the only one who could stop the demons. I argued with her, but she refused to stay with me and left that night to her village...I saw her crying before she left though...it was the first time I saw her tears. I wanted to just run to her and embrace her into my arms and never let her go. But my hurt pride prevented me from doing so, I saw her turn in the direction of my home many times as she walked out of the village. Her tears were still falling, and not once did I step forward to try and comfort her...inuyasha not a days gone by that I haven't regretted not going to her when I had the chance. I never saw her after that night, I don't even know is she's still alive, if she was killed in the battle, or if she has a normal life now." The old man stretches out and lets out an long yawn.

The hanyou stares back down at the ground, " I'm..sorry old man, I never knew ...you went through something like that."

"It's all right a man's heart is as much of a secret-keeper as a woman's...we just tend to forget it ourselves sometimes. Which also why I told you a sad part of my past...it's so much like what you're going through inuyasha, except I don't want you to have regrets...if you believe you can regain lady kagome's trust then go and chase after her, don't become like me and ask what-ifs. " The man shifts from his spot on the bench as he smiles down at the hanyou

"Thanks ...your story helped a lot old man. I'm not sure about kagome's feelings for me...or even if she still has any left, but I'm not going to give up I'll find out for myself if she...loves me too." The hanyou stands back up a tint of blush on his face from nervousness and excitement. "By the way...what's your name old man...I guess we never asked you...and while you're at it why not tell me that miko's name...the one you met?" The hanyou stands over the headman, sticking out his hand to help him get to his feet.

"Hai, gomen inuyasha my name is senichi, and the miko that I fell in love with's name is jiruu." senichi accepted the hanyou's help and stood up once again stretching his aching muscles.

"Thanks for telling all of this uhh senichi-baasan, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it inuyasha, just try your best with lady kagome."

"Hai, I will. Oh, and don't worry about her senichi-baasan kagome's just the same as when you met her a couple days ago...she's just different to my friends and me." The hanyou pats the headman's shoulder lightly before turning to walk back to the hut where his friends are.

"Hai, I will try not to worry about her as much as I do...but I'll make sure to tell you anything about her if she comes by again." he watches the hanyou wave at him as he continues walking towards his hut. Smiling senichi nods and turns to walk back to his own hut, happy to have helped the hanyou.

Inside the hut two people sit their tea long gone, watching the fire as it begins to dim slowly. Both are smiling as they hear two voices talking. Miroku looks over at the door and asks his wife.

"Sango, do you think the headman is..."

"Hai, miroku I think so too, no one else would have enough guts to talk to inuyasha." her smile is evident as she strokes kilala's fur.

"Do you think the headman got any progress on inuyasha? He's been having second thoughts on following lady kagome since we arrived here to recover." his eyes drifted down to the burnt wood as he spoke.

"We'll find out soon, inuyasha is probably coming back in here any minute, but I'm sure the headman's wise advice might bring back some more hope for inuyasha to look for kagome." she removes a pouch from her kimono and empties its contents to reveal two jewel shards.

"after all I haven't lost hope." she smiles at her husband who returns the gesture.

"Hai, I still can't believe lady kagome left us those jewel shards out of her own free will, she seemed so uncaring about us and our situation back there... and how she injured you." his eyes now turned to the bandages covering the demon slayer's bare arm.

"It's all right, you told me yourself miroku that she was the one that healed me after the battle was over.

Besides, kagome knew about our search for the jewel shards, and handed these two shards to us out of kindness and concern...I'm sure of it. She did what she had to do...and repaid us for accepting it." sango rubbed her injured arm absentmindedly as she spoke.

Both of their attentions drifted to the door when their hanyou friend entered the hut. They noticed the tranquil look on his face as he made his way to the far wall of the hut, before settling down on the floor and leaning against the wall. Opening his eyes to acknowledge his friends inuyasha raised an eyebrow, his friends were giving him strange smiles. Letting out a grunt he spoke to them.

"What?"

"How was your talk with the headman inuyasha?" asked miroku as he poured water over the dimmed fire to completely extinguish it.

"wha...how the hell do you know about that?!" the hanyou blinked in surprise.

"we heard both your voices inuyasha. It's ok though you don't have to tell us if it's too embarrassing for you." sango replied as she covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

Moving his head to face the other direction inuyasha let out a small growl, "well if you guys are so damn curious... we did talk, but it's nothing for ya'll to worry about."

"That's good to hear...I'm glad he gave you back some of your determination to finding lady kagome." the monk replied as he closed his eyes.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise again, sango was also giving him a knowing smile. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again. A smile formed on his lips, his friends knew exactly what he and senichi-baasan had talked about, and he was glad they didn't pressure him to answer. All they needed to know was that searching for kagome was going to continue. His friends were now laying down in their futons to go to sleep for the night but were stopped by the hanyou's voice.

"Arigouto, miroku...sango..."

both turn in stunned silence at their friend's show of kindness. Inuyasha gives them an awkward smile before closing his eyes again to gain some sleep. Sango and miroku turned to look at each other, and smile. They lay back down in their futons and close their eyes to sleep as well. Tomorrow they'll all head out to continue their search for kagome, knowing that everyone of them had the confidence and determination to not give up on their miko friend.

* * *

Three figures walked silently through the corridors of the main castle. The early morning sun had just risen and rays of light penetrated through the small cut windows. Two of the figures stopped and looked out towards the courtyard. The third stood in his spot staring at the other two. One removes the hood surrounding her face and nods for the other two to removed theirs as well. Tired bloodshot brown eyes met emerald bloodshot eyes. The man of the group removes his hood and stares out the window as well. 

"What a night...ne kauro-chan, menemaru-kun?" the soft scratchy voice asked as she turned to look at both her friends.

"Hai, yukino-chan...I never knew it'd take all night for kaname to tell us kagome's current situation." kauro coughed as she covered her mouth to avoid spreading her germs around.

"A whole night of why-nots and stupid tragic twists and turns, betrayals, and so called new destinies...and all of this happened to kagome. I still can't believe it...damn, and I was such a jerk to her too." menemaru clenched his fists in an attempt to calm his growing anger.

"It's ok menemaru-san, we're all angry that all of this is happening to kagome-chan, of all people. Now I understand why she changed so much upon our return to the village." kauro looked down in sadness recalling the meeting with kaname.

"Yea...that hanyou Inuyasha and his group of friends ...she thinks they all betrayed her, when it fact it was lady elder who had set up the whole thing..." yukino's eyes began to water as she tried to continue speaking.

"She set up the whole thing, so that kagome-chan would come here willingly and gain control of her new found powers so that she could help with some prophecy. Leaving her in the dark about this whole thing, so that she can continue to hate them for a complete and total lie...that's low...I never imagined lady elder was capable of such a thing." kauro finished for yukino as she tried to control her own growing anger.

"heh, and what's worse is that kaname-sama expects us to keep all of this a secret from kagome and those people kaname-sama mentioned until after she's talked to kagome. How can she think that we were all going to be ok with this?" menemaru's voice trembled as he spoke.

The sun now high on the sky the three remained silent, watching the silent streets fill with morning people as they continued on their way. The sounds of fellow mikos and priests filled the corridors of the castle and courtyard. Yukino let out a sigh, she nudged kauro slightly before walking towards the main exit. Menemaru followed after yukino his anger well hidden behind his stoic face. Kauro stared down over the village again before following her two friends outside of the castle.

Once outside they removed their cloaks to avoid letting the heat get the best of them. They had missions to do, since kagome was still recovering from her illness after standing int the rain for so long, they were on overtime to make up for their missing teammate.

"Kaname's supposed to talk to kagome-chan today...I wonder if everything will be all right?" came the fearful voice of yukino.

"Ano...I don't know but it's better for her to find out now...and not later when it could be too late." kauro patted yukino's back assuringly.

"She'll be fine...after what kagome-san has been through I'm sure this new blow will mean nothing." menemaru's calm voice reached the girls, but both slowly turned to give him a shocked expression.

"nani?"

"Menemaru-kun...you've never called kagome-chan with an honorific...are...do you like her now?" asked yukino as her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

The priest blushed a light pink as he coughed and looked anywhere but in the two mikos directions, "Ano...I've liked her from the start I just didn't like her attitude is all...and it's only a mutual liking...don't read too much into it yukino."

"ne, yukino stop pestering our captain...and go get our mission scrolls for the day." kauro pushed yukino who tried to see of she could get an answer from the still blushing priest. Finally giving up for the moment yukino leaves to get the scrolls.

"ano...arigouto kauro...I though she was going to ask again." a sigh of relief left the priest's lips as his tense shoulders released.

"No need to thank me menemaru-sama...you'll admit your feelings when you're ready."

A look of shock crossed the priest's face as a deeper shade of pink tinted his cheeks, "A...a...ano ano what do you mean kauro?"

"Nothing captain...let's get going yukino should be back with the scrolls soon. I want to get these missions over with so we could check on kagome-chan in the evening." Kauro turned to give the priest a knowing smile and quick wink, before walking in the direction yukino left.

Sighing menemaru calmed his beating heart and followed after kauro. 'women...I swear they're like portable telepathy machines or something...and if that's true then I'm totally screwed.'

* * *

A whole week, a whole week to recover from this silly cold. Kagome let out another small sneeze as she removed the tea kettle from the hot fire to prepare her medicinal tea. She was almost completely better, and she was already getting fidgety without new mission, and was looking forward to going back to her duties. Plus after another week of missions she would be able to return back to her time to visit her family. The young miko sat near her windowsill and sipped her semi-bitter drink, and watched the people pass by all heading to their destinations. She sighed as she tried once again for the fifth time that morning to recollect any of her memories from the first two days of her illness. The young miko had been having memory gaps, after her thoughts finally begun to regroup and not just jumble everywhere in her feverish head. Of course the gaps were on the those two days, where all that kagome could remember was talking to kaname about something very critical and important, feeling something heavy in her chest that caused her immense pain, rain lots and lots of rain, and what disturbed kagome the most her hanyou. Sighing once again, kagome leaned her head up to face her hut's ceiling, hoping the ceiling would give her more answers than her teammates and sensei have. The few times they were allowed to visit kagome, yukino and kauro avoided the subject of what happened after she left inuyasha and the others in the castle to find them. Her captain menemaru wasn't much help either, when she had asked him, he gave her an awkward sympathetic look, patted her head affectionately and change the subject or leave. Whatever had happened after her encounter with her former group must have been serious for even her jerky captain to be so kind to her. Of course she remembered feeling numb and empty, but she thought that was only an effect from the cold she had gotten. Her cup now empty of their medicinal contents, the young miko stood up rigidly, stretching out her unused muscles after being bedridden for so long. She had decided it was best to let the whole affair go, lest she coughs up some unwanted memory causing her to get sick again. Besides, with her body nearly back to it's original strength she wanted to go to the castle and see if there was a low level mission she could do to get back into routine, since the mission before was her first. 

Putting the cup away to be washed later, kagome made her way to her chest to retrieve some clothes. Her uniform tucked away neatly at the very bottom, she decided it was best to wear something less warrior-like. Taking out a normal miko's outfit with the white top and red bottom, kagome closed the chest and went to change, letting out a cough or two as she did so. Her hair now brushed and clothes changed, kagome took another dose of antibiotics before heading out the door. She only managed a few steps outside her hut when she bumped into none other then her sensei, kaname. Blinking up at her with both surprise and slight annoyance, kagome bowed to show respect before going back up and speaking to her.

"Ohayo kaname-sensei...how are you?"

"Ohayo to you too kagome, I'm doing good but...shouldn't I be asking you? Your voice still sounds stuffy with that congested nose." kaname chuckled as she handed kagome a tissue from her kimono sleeve.

"Hai, I'm doing a lot better today though, my fevers been gone for two days, my muscles and back don't ache anymore and I don't gag after coughing non-stop for eight minutes." kagome smiled as she accepted her sensei's gesture.

"Well I'm glad it's been a whole week since you fell ill I was starting to wonder if you had the flu and not just a normal cold." replied kaname.

"No, I would have been able to tell if it were a flu. Since I'm nearly all better I was going to go to the castle and see if they had any missions I can do...sensei, you wanna come along?"

Kaname stiffened up for a moment, realizing what she came here to do. 'Of course how could I have forgotten, lady jiruu told me that I had to speak to her today, and tell her...everything...or else this village might not survive by next year.' kaname was taken from her thoughts when she heard her student say her name again.

"ne...kaname-sensei? Are you all right? You seemed kinda out of it." kagome asked clearly worried.

"Hai, I'm fine kagome...and you won't be going to the castle today...I have something very important to discuss with you, and it will most likely take all day." kaname sighed and looked in the opposite direction of the castle.

"ehh?! What do you mean I can't go kaname-sensei?! I need to get used to taking missions again, since the one before was my first. Can't this wait another day sensei?"the young miko screamed as she looked at her sensei pleadingly.

"No!!!!! kagome, this can't wait...it revolves around the real reason we wanted you to train under this village's wing." kaname looked down knowing full well what was to come.

"r...real reason? What do you mean...sensei...I thought I came here to control my demon side..." kagome looked at her sensei dumbfounded.

Sighing kaname turned around and continued speaking, "Hai, you did come for that, but to serve another purpose...kagome I'm going to show you a place were everything will be revealed to you."

"everything...will..be revealed to me? I don't know what's going on sensei...but...if...it's as important as you say it is...then I'll go." was kagome's cautious reply.

"Arigouto kagome...let's get going then."

Kaname directed the young miko to follow her as they left kagome's hut and headed in the opposite direction of the castle. They passed street by street by street, reaching the outskirts of the village. Many of the farmers bowed down in respect as they passed by, before they returned to their crops. Kagome stared at her sensei's back, noticing the tenseness of her posture as she walked. Though kagome would have rather gone to the castle to get a mission, something inside her head was telling her, that what kaname had to show or tell her was going to change everything. The young miko laughed to herself at how unlikely that would be.

The two mikos had now passed by the farm land and huts and entered the village's ancient forest. Kagome stared awestruck at the immense size of the trees. She had heard a lot of stories from the meetings with the elders, about the ancient forest and how it held many secrets. Some even said this where the village got its origin, a legend passed by villager to villager. Kagome watched as the deeper they traveled into the forest the quieter it became. Many of the normal forest animals she spotted when first entering the forest had completely disappeared. Not even the sound of the birds chirping, how strange, thought the young miko as they continued to venture into the forest. During this whole time kaname remained quiet and kept her focus to her front, which started to annoy kagome. It's like I don't even exist or something, kagome sighed and decided to let it go, her cold withdrawal was giving her a headache. Soon they had entered a part of the forest covered in a deep, humid mist. Kagome had to use her spiritual senses to track down her sensei's form. The crunching of leaves beneath her feet, the young miko looked up to see leaves falling to the ground around her. Now this is bizarre, thought kagome, it's spring how can these leaves be falling like this? Ignoring her growing suspicions, kagome kept following after kaname until a gust of wind began to flow around the two figures. The young miko hanged onto her hair to keep the hair string from falling, as the wind blew away the mist surrounding them. The leaves that had been untouched by the mikos feet flew up with the wind and covered kagome's view. A few moments of the blowing wind, and soon the miko found the leaves descending to the ground again, and the wind dying down. The mist now completely gone, the young miko took an opportunity to open her eyes completely and get a better look at what was in front of her.

Her mouth opened in complete shock, her eyes traveling up and down the amazing sight before her.

A tree the size of a normal five story building, stood proudly and highly above the two mikos. The leaves from the tree itself were a luscious evergreen color, and hid behind the clouds. The trunk itself was humongous and could fit over a hundred thousand people, the young miko guessed. The roots had overgrown and now sticked out of the ground, before diving back into the ground. Vines hanged from the trunk and huge roots on every side, and the same mist as before enveloped the enormous tree. Gulping kagome took a few steps forward to see if her eyes were not deceiving her. Kaname remained in her spot, but kagome could tell by the tranquil look on her sensei's face that this tree was definitely something special. Looking back at the tree kagome felt a strange yet familiar sensation run through her body. 'I've felt this before...almost like I'm sensing something inside...like..a jewel shard...but at the same time..it's different, how weird, what's going on?' Kaname watched the young miko closely, her clear blue eyes showing a sad determination. Gliding through the ground gracefully, her kimono barely touching the ground in her swiftness, the miko reached kagome soon and stood next to her.

"An amazing sight isn't?" her voice was soft yet stern as she spoke.

"Hai...I've never even seen a tree this huge before, I never even thought it was possible for a tree this big to exist..." she answered with small pauses.

"Well, it does kagome, Shinzui Chidai, is what we call this tree. It holds many secrets within its depths." kaname stared up at the barely visible leaves.

"Shinzui Chidai? Spirit tree? Why do you call it that." she whispered.

"There's a legend to this tree's origin, and how it intertwined with the creation of our village and the group of elite mikos." kaname voice cut through the silence, the sound of pride in her voice.

Kagome stared at her sensei, "really? That important huh? Well I can't blame all of you this tree definitely possesses an other-worldly aura about it."

"would you like to go inside?"

"there's something inside that tree?!" questioned kagome with surprise.

"Hai, you didn't actually think this tree would still be filled on the inside after nearly a millennium of existence on this world." replied kaname trying to stifle a giggle.

"amazing, a whole thousand years huh? I guess I can't deny this opportunity to find out what's inside...I'd like to see it then." kagome turned to her sensei and smiled.

"good, follow the path of the vines, it'll lead to some rock carved steps. That will take you straight through into the inside." kaname pointed towards the northern side of the tree.

Kagome nodded and began to follow in the direction her sensei pointed out for her. The vines soon appeared in her view, attaching and curling around the tree's trunk and roots. The green lines of rope revealed a set of steps that apparently led to the inside, just like kaname has said. Smiling at the towering beauty kagome turned to see her sensei still in the same spot a couple of feet away. The serene look on kaname's face remained, but her posture had returned to be stiff and rigid, just like before. Kagome watched with growing concern at her sensei, kaname was acting unlike herself again, just like she did the day she graduated. Noticing that kagome had stopped her ascend up the steps, kaname turned to look at her. She smiled before nodding and following after the young miko. Though she still seemed unsure as to her sensei's strange behavior, kagome let the issue go and continued walking up the steps. The feeling from before began to come in stronger to kagome as she neared the wood archway from the tree's roots. The presence of what seemed to be a jewel shard pulsated in front of the young miko's eyes.

Poking her head in, kagome noticed how dark and dank the place looked, it was so pitch black she couldn't even see a thing, the tree's leaves adding an unwanted shadow to the outside. Kaname poked in her head as well, giving kagome a reassuring glance before stepping inside and disappearing into the black abyss of the hollow tree. The young miko gulped, and her nose was beginning to run again after smelling the humid air of the tree. I should have just stayed at the hut and sleep out the rest of my cold, thought kagome as she straightened up and prepared to go inside. Her footsteps could be heard as she stepped inside the hollow trunk. Small pebbles and twigs cracked and skidded across the ground as she passed, and it was getting darker and darker as entered further into the trunk. She bumped into something silky and soft, and looked up to see bright icy blue eyes looking down at her. She jumped in fear for a moment before catching her breath, realizing it was kaname.

"Kaname-sensei!! don't do that...you nearly gave me a heart attack just now!"

"Nani? It's not like I meant to scare you kagome. Besides we are here." kaname replied shuffling around as she spoke.

"Ne, here? What's here...I mean it's so dark I can't even see what's in front of me." kagome held onto kaname's kimono sleeve.

"hold out your wrist."

"my wrist?"

"Hai, the one with your protector seal engraved on it." kaname pointed to her seal glowing in the dark place.

"Oh, Hai. But what's it supposed to do?" kagome asked as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal her glowing seal.

"just extent your arm in that direction and watch." kaname replied extending her arm.

Kagome nodded and stuck out her arm. Both the seals' glow intensified, and began to cover the entire hollow area of the trunk. Kagome closed her eyes from the brightness, and waited till it died down a bit before opening them again. The young miko could hear the sounds of something flickering on all around her as the glow from both her and kaname's seals began to go down a bit. She opened one eye to see the blurry image of kaname putting her arm back down. Seeing the glow from the miko's arm gone kagome put down her arm as well. The bright light from her seal gone, the young miko could fully open her eyes now. Torches had apparently been around the wood this whole time, and were now lighted.

"See? The seal engraved on your wrist serves for many purposes not just to enter our gates." kaname beamed in pride as she began to walk into a small corridor.

"Hai, you've explained this seal's purposes many times before sensei, but where are we going now?" kagome asked as she followed after kaname.

"We're going to the place I had to show you. What else?"

"I thought the tree was what you had to show me." kagome pouted.

"Of course not kagome, don't be silly! I have something far more important to show you then the tree itself." kaname laughed as she kept walking.

The young miko mumbled to herself as they made their way towards the corridor's exit. The torches lined up the small passageway and, as kagome now observed, reached into the inner room of the tree's hollow trunk. Quickening her pace to be able to see the inside of the room, kagome looked on from behind kaname's broad shoulders.

A soft gasp escapes the young miko's lips as she finally sees the inside of the room. A couple of feet of the soft ground, stood a large, flat, circular shaped plateau. Aligned around the edge of the plateau stood eight tall figures of women, all holding a different position from the one before. Three stone pillars stand near the statues. Walking past kaname, kagome inches herself forward towards the stone carved stairs that leads to plateau. The torches added a mysterious look to the expressions carved into the statues. The young miko's eyes wandered from one statue to another, her mind reeling with so many questions as to what this was. Kaname watched with sad eyes at her student, she knew what would soon come, what she would have to tell her. Sighing she followed after kagome, who had managed to climb half the steps without tripping, her eyes still glued to the statues. Once they both reached the top, kagome was once again shaken with awe and surprise. The floor of the plateau was marked with the symbols and words of the eight elements the village of mikos guards and protects. Two circles surround the symbols and another overlaps them. As the two mikos step on the first circle, it begins to glow purple, followed by the next which glows red and the next which glows blue. Kagome stares with curiosity and turns to kaname for answers.

"amazing, ne?" asks kaname when she notices kagome's puzzled expression.

"H...Hai...but what is this? And who are those girls, and why did the circles glow when we stepped on them?" kagome moved her head from one to the other, poking at one of the statues.

"Ne, kagome stop it you're acting silly, if you calm down I'll answer your questions." kaname shook her head and sat down against one of the pillars.

Blushing, kagome nodded and sat on the pillar across from kaname and waited patiently for her teacher to continue.

"Arigouto, now for your questions...read the kanji that's written in the last circle, the one in the middle." kaname pointed towards the middle of the plateau.

Kagome stretched out her neck slightly to see the words written across the circle, " We give our lives to save this undeserving world, and leave behind our hearts, so that humans predetermined by destiny to possess spiritual strength to carry on our duties, and guide those who are lost and unable to find their way, back to the light." kagome read each word out loud her eyes widening in understanding.

"Quite a job they left for us...ne kagome?" kaname's quiet voice cut through the momentary silence.

"H..Hai it is, these words sound a lot like the ones written on the front gate of the castle."

"That's because we derived some of their message for our own meaning for our village."

Kagome leaned back against the pillar watching the words glow within the frames of the circles.

"Ne, kaname-sensei...this place is beautiful, but what is this place exactly? And who are these girls carved into statues?" came the calm question from the young miko, who began to feel relaxed in this peaceful place.

"Gomen, kagome. I seem to have lost track of time." standing up from her place against the pillar, kaname walked towards the first statue nearest her and placed her palm against the statue's chest. It glowed in a bright red color before settling back into a soft orange glow.

"This maiden's name is the guardian and deity of the element fire. Her face is pointed downwards, for she was the one to feel pity for the tortured demons that were good in this world." kaname walked over to the next statue placing her palm once again on the statue's chest the process repeating.

"She is the guardian and deity of the element wind. Her face is also downwards but she's holding a peaceful expression. Her duty was to her sisters as she called the rest of the maidens here."

Placing her hands on the third she continued, "The maiden here is the guardian and deity of water, her arms hang in a fluent and graceful manner to signify the water and her gaze is serious, representing how water can protect and hurt us."

"This one is the guardian and deity of earth...her hands hold bouquets of flowers, she protected the life that sustained this world, the young maiden over here is the guardian and deity of ice, her face seems blank of emotion from the carving but she was the one to hold all honest power and sought the best for the world and them. The maiden next to ice is the guardian and deity of shadow, her face is always half hidden from the sun's light, and her hand always points in the direction the moon rises, many priests ask for guidance during nightly purifying rituals." her hand slipped from the statue and kaname pointed at kagome.

"Kagome use your seal, and you'll see the last two for yourself."

"Hai." standing up the young miko places her marked arms against the statue causing it to glow a bright silver color, reassured that the statue was glowing kagome removed her palm and placed it on the statue beside the other one. It too began to glow a gold color before fading into a semi golden brown color. Kagome stared at the two statues with admiration they both had the most peaceful expressions from the rest, and she felt somehow comforted by them.

"The one to your left is the guardian and deity of time and the one on your right is the guardian and deity of light. It would be natural for you to be more connected to them. After all lady midoriko and lady kikyo both had ancestors that lead back to the maiden of light. Since you are kikyo's reincarnation you too..."

"Have a connection to the maiden of light, and the maiden of time has given me the power to time travel from this time to mine...right?" kagome finished for kaname her eyes falling on the kanji written on the two maidens.

"Hai."

"Kaname-sensei...this is so remarkable all them help start the building blocks of the village of mikos...but some of them have sullen expressions...there's more to this then what they protected...isn't there?" kagome asked softly her eyes showing an unreadable emotion.

"Sadly, yes they lived a good and pure life, but perished under unforgivable circumstances." a sigh escaped kaname's lips as she walked to the middle of the circle allowing the light to engulf her. The three circles enlarged and appeared in a 3-D fashion around the two mikos.

"A legend in our village stated that when our planet was created, the gods sent eight heavenly beings down to earth to become human deities and protect the humans the gods had created. Each one represented an essential element needed for the world to survive. For awhile all was good in the world, they supplied the humans with their powers and gifts, and in return the humans honored them and prayed to the gods that had given them life." images of the eight maidens walking and using their powers like normal humans passed through and around the plateau. Kagome watched with intense curiosity at the scene in front of her.

"as the centuries passed though, the humans began to acquire emotions that the gods had feared they would develop with their growing minds. Many of the humans had grown selfish, greedy, and power hungry for anything they could grasp. The eight maidens were reassigned to control the humans and make sure they never try to strike and go against the hand that created them. Of course the maidens did not want war in their precious land, so they did their best and held control by helping the humans who remained peaceful and punish the ones who tried to rule over them. But things were not going well in their inner circle as well, a maiden had become infatuated with a demon and had almost left her duties if it weren't for the last incident that occurred. Envious demons that wished to gain their powers to control the humans had heard of the jewels hidden within their bodies, each jewel held the power of the element they guarded. The demons saw this as an opportunity to trick the humans into taking the jewel from the maidens, and then killing them to gain the jewels for themselves. Soon the humans found out about the maidens and the powers they secretly hid. They grew angry, believing that the jewel's power should rightfully belong to them, since they had labored hard on the land to make it livable for themselves. The maidens heard of their humans thoughts of betrayal, and how they were planning to gain the jewels for themselves. On the night of the full moon, an army of nearly a million humans from around the world gathered to the site where the maidens lived, this very tree and prepared to attack. The maidens were grief-stricken that the very people they lived their whole lives for had now gone against them and all for their jewels. It was then that they realized how selfish and evil the humans had become, they didn't deserve these jewels. Realizing their mistake the eight maidens decided it was best for them to seal the jewels into different holy objects of the world, and make sure no humans laid a hand on their precious treasures. On this very plateau they performed a ritual to seal the jewels using their own souls into the different objects. Once the deed was done they would purify the world once more and hope that out their last ditch effort, good pure humans would arise to finish the jobs they could not complete. With that as their last thoughts, the eight maidens completed the ritual engulfing the entire world with light, taking the jewels into different locations, and once again leaving the world at peace." kaname finished as images of the jewels leaving the maidens bodies and disappearing into the bright light of the moon. The humans outside the tree vanished as well leaving the forest empty.

The circles light slowly faded as kaname relaxed herself and left the center of the three circles to return to her spot against the pillar.

"as you can tell kagome, the peace of the world didn't last that long, but we mikos and priests were left to continue their work." kaname chuckled lightly as the lights from the circles returned to their normal hue.

"Hai, I understand now, the maidens protected the humans just like we do...but we let our negative emotions get the best of us, and we ended up killing the very beings that only wanted to protect us...we took the maidens for granted." kagome's eyes held a certain pained expression as she remembered a certain forest and a certain hanyou, and how her heart had broken.

Kaname watched her student with dismay and concern, 'now that she knows the origins of our village...it's time I tell her of her purpose here...and why we cannot allow her to leave our village in the time we promised her. Lady Jiruu you best be right in your judgment, for my has been clouded and shredded to much by your orders.'

"Kagome...we're still not finish here."

Kagome stared at her sensei catching the hint at what she meant, "Hai, sensei...you told me that you would tell me what my true purpose in this village is...right?" answered kagome's soft voice as she returned from her painful memories.

"...H..Hai..." the hesitation in the miko's voice was obvious to kagome as she tilted her head slightly to view kaname better.

"We...had first told you...that we wanted to help you control your demon powers, the one that had placed the curse on you. You have succeeded that to some extent...but that was not the true reason we wanted you to come to the village of mikos." kaname's voice had faltered many times, and she would whisper in some critical points, but kagome had heard it all.

"...Ano...I don't understand ...kaname-sensei." kagome's voice came out in a deadly quiet tone.

"Many years ago, we had a war between a demon named Washi who had wanted the jewels we possessed...yes we have some of them...we have the fire, water, ice, and shadow jewels. Each together hold infinite power. Back then lady jiruu was just an elite miko, but she was like you a protector of all eight jewels, she was the one to defeat the demon army. The war though...lasted about eight years. We don't know how much it'll take this time around, for they plan to attack us again soon. We must collect the remaining four jewels before then...and the next protector...you...must take your stand and defeat the demon army." kaname's head remained down the entire time refusing to look at her student's face afraid at what reaction she would have.

"you mean...you lied to me?...you were never going to help me and my demon side?" kagome's voice remained clam but kaname knew that the young miko was angry.

"We...we...were not planning to, but found out that it would be convenient if you were stable with your demon side...I never wanted to lie to you...but it was orders by the elders...to keep quiet...I'm sorry kagome..." kaname looked up to see her student's head down her bangs hiding her face.

"...you expect ..me to stay in this village for who knows...how long and...protect all of you from a demon...I don't even know...even though...all of you lied to me from the beginning...using me...to gain my strengths so that I could be a good weapon for all of you??"

"A..Ano kagome it's...it's not like..." kaname was stopped mid sentence as a slapping noise filled the air. Her cheek was bright red and she could feel something wet falling from above her. Kagome had slapped her.

"bullshit!! I thought...I thought I could escape being used and taken for granted by going with you and training...I got enough of that from inuyasha...and...them...my friends...and then you have the damn idea to tell me that...that you didn't want to lie to me?! Gomen kaname...gomen but...I thought I could trust you, yet you hid this from me...how could you? How did your conscience let you sleep...I'll never know..." kagome looked down at kaname, tears of frustration freely falling down her face. The sadness radiating out of her was sickening to kaname.

Rubbing the impacted part of her cheek that was swelling up kaname tried to reach out to the young miko, "Kagome...you have every right to be mad at me for hiding this for so long, but please you must believe me...the elders didn't want you to run off and abandon us when we needed you the most..." kaname was once again cut off as a clawed human hand clutched to her throat tightly. Letting out a raspy gasp kaname tried to pry off the hand. Her eyes widened when she spotted blood red eyes staring back at her angrily.

"Still trying to get yourself out of it kaname? Please your feeble attempts are pathetic...stop it. If you lied to me about something like this." her grip on kaname's throat tightened, "then who knows what else you could or have lied to me about." kagome's eyes flickered between red and brown as she bent down to look at kaname straight in the eye. Though her demon side held momentary control kaname could see the sadness kagome held inside through the blood red eyes.

"Tell me...kaname...did you lie to me about inuyasha too?...did he really betray me...or was that just an added bonus to you and jiruu's victory?" her grip on kaname's throat loosened as the tears once again began to fall from her eyes.

Kaname looked away, tears of her own were forming and she didn't want to let them fall.'I'm sorry kagome I wish so badly to tell you that yes he didn't betray you it was all set up...but I'm forbidden by lady jiruu I cannot mention a thing, if you wish to know the truth to that...you will have to find your own way to lady jiruu so that she can tell you the truth.' shaking her head slowly kaname looked up at her transformed student.

"I...don't know...kagome ...lady jiruu has not told me anything about the illusionary tests...whether or not he betrayed you...you'll have to find out on your own." kaname coughed as she felt her throat being released from its tight prison. Breathing in deeply kaname looked up as kagome backed away slowly from her. The young miko's eyes turning back to its original brown color.

Kagome walked away from kaname and made her way to the stairs, going down each step slowly and carefully, her feet though were dragging, she felt defeated, again. Kaname regained her normal breathing and staggered her way to the edge of the plateau where the stairs stood, breathing in again she yelled out to her student who had managed to make it down to the bottom.

"A..Ano!! wait kagome...please.." kaname's pleading voice echoed through the hollow wood walls.

"Stop...don't talk to me kaname...I...need time alone to think...and ...remember some things...I don't hate you, so don't stress out about it...but you lost my trust kaname...and my respect. You're no longer the teacher I admired...gomen nasai..." kagome reached the corridor that lead to the outside, she looked down at her feet for a moment contemplating on something, before continuing her way, leaving behind a distraught miko.

Collapsing on the steps of the plateau, kaname watched her student, no, her former student leave the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks, burning on the swollen one where kagome had slapped her. 'I'm so sorry kagome, I thought that I was being a good miko by following orders...I thought I was helping you avoid pain by not telling you the truth. I passed as your strict teacher who helped make you stronger...but I failed as a human being. For that I am sorry...and I'm sorry for prolonging your suffering even more.'

The sun's orange glow touched kagome's face as she made it outside, the warm humid air long gone, replaced by the soft cool breeze of another spring evening. They had stayed longer in there then she had first thought. Kagome looked up the tree's swaying branches, almost waving at her from their perches up high.

"Only you seem to greet me with know hidden secrets Shinzui...I should visit you now that I know of your existence..." kagome looked down wiping away more of her tears. "I don't know what to think, kaname lied to me...and now she's telling me that I have to find these four other jewels I just found out about...and protect a village I barely know...I don't know what to do...but I intend to find out." kagome clutched her fists as she looked up again at the swaying branches of the Shinzui.

Kagome's attention was caught by some noise from behind her, turning around she saw a small teenage girl walk up to her holding a two scrolls.

"Forgive me for interrupting you lady kagome, but ano, lady jiruu has a new mission for you and your team for tomorrow, and a report analysis for lady kaname." the girl handed kagome the scroll and looked around for kaname. "Ne, forgive me lady kagome, but where is lady kaname? Lady jiruu said she would be with you."

Kagome looked over the scroll with a grimace before absentmindedly pointing inside the tree. "she's in there. Just go inside and follow the corridor it'll lead you to the room where she's in." waving a small good bye kagome left the girl to find kaname as she walked through the forest to get back to the village. 'A mission huh? She intends to find out how I reacted to this new information...well it won't be how she wanted me to react, I'll find out exactly what's going on...and if my trust hasn't been completely used up on them, I might help them...if they're lucky.' kagome held the scroll tightly wrinkling the fine paper. Her fast pace slowed as she rubbed her temples, she was getting another headache. She had forgotten about her cold withdrawal. Sighing kagome walked slower taking an opportunity to watch the stars as they began to pop up one by one. This was too much for one day, and to make it worse she found her thoughts drifting to a certain silver-haired hanyou. The red of her miko outfit reminded her so much of his clothes, it was scaring her.

'I don't want to admit it not even to myself, but when I saw him back at fugaku's castle I was happy, really happy that he was ok. I was happy that they were all ok. And I can't believe it but...I miss him, I miss that traitorous, lying, hanyou...I miss inuyasha.'

kagome let out a small laugh at the irony of her thoughts, she was becoming a contradiction. A love-hate relationship I suppose. Looking back up at the sky, it was now fully dark and the moon was shining brightly. The young miko had reached the village and was anxious to return to her hut and sleep for the next thousand years. Before entering the gates of the village kagome looked up at the moon a small breeze, blowing by and playing with her hair, letting lock of it float in mid-air before falling back down to her side. A small smile crept on her lips as she shook her head and went inside.

'I wonder what you're thinking about inuyasha.'

Back in the small quaint village three figures sleep soundly in the hut as another figure sits on the roof watching the moon light up the night sky. Two ears twitch back and forth, as a said figure lets out a sneeze. Wiping his nose slightly with the sleeve of his haori inuyasha continues to watch the sky.

'I wonder what you're thinking about kagome.'

* * *

**my longest written chapter...is that good or bad? oh well I hope it didn't bore you and that you read it all please review!**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Ch. 18: A Hurtful Acceptance**

**I finally managed to update this story. Next update will be around mid-february as soon as I've updated my other story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**

Grunts of minor pain could be heard inside kagome's hut as the morning light touched the peaceful village of miko. Well, at least it appeared peaceful to other residents, to the young miko it was far from peaceful, it was a living hell. 'I really thought this place could be a haven for me to escape from that pain, and now I find out it was all a trick to lure me for their own selfish purposes...I feel like a used dol... ah!' the young miko winced in pain as the glowing mark on her wrist intensified in shine before returning to its pulsating state. Dull brown eyes studied the mark hard as she moved around her wrist to regain some feeling. Kagome didn't understand anything, she was far from confused. Her demon powers haven't bothered her lately, but their still a threat, yet lady kaname had told nearly three weeks ago that the elders concern wasn't in her, but in the powers she possessed that could help them protect a village she barely knew. 'Which means, this damn curse I got means little to no importance to them, as long as those demon powers grant me more spiritual power...I'm such an idiot. I should have known, I really thought I could trust them. I've been betrayed on both sides.' the young miko hid her head between her arms, her knees brought up to her chest, making her look like a small sad ball.

The young girl has been in the same circle of thought for the entire three weeks after finding out that her sensei, and the elders had other plans for her powers, and had at first decided to keep it a secret from her, but decided otherwise. Ever since then kagome had locked herself away from the world, by staying in the hut she called her home while in the feudal era. Her friends yukino and kauro had attempted many times to try and come in and talk to her, each time they were blocked out by a barrier the young miko had made to keep anyone out. Her captain had tried as well, but she knew her team only did it out of duty to another teammate and nothing else. Kaname, had also tried talk to kagome days after she had confessed. Each time she was met by the same barrier and empty silence on the other side. The miko had even gotten scrolls from the elders asking her to 'stop being childish and talk about the situation in a calm and collected matter.' all of those scrolls, including the one she received the dreadful day she found out the truth, were off in a corner of the hut collecting dust. As hard as they all tried, not one had managed to convince the miko to come out and talk to them. Of course yukino, kauro, and menemaru had sided with kagome, all of them furious with kaname and elder jiruu for hiding such a thing from kagome, and then expecting her to be ok with it and continue to work missions for them. That scrimmage happened two days ago, with that fight it brought more urgency on kaname's part to get kagome to open up to them again, so things could be explained to her properly.

The tired miko walked down the road heading once again for ex-student's house. This had become a routine for the elite miko, and such was the pattern in her head she no longer had to think about how to get there. Icy blue eyes stared at the wooden door mere inches away from her. Kagome was in there, probably sulking and wondering why she was still here, after all the lies she and lady jiruu had told her. Sighing lady kaname reached for the door to knock on the hard wood. She expected to meet the stinging of the barrier the young miko usually placed, and was surprised to meet the wood. Blinking kaname knocked and waited anxiously for a reply. She wasn't disappointed, as the rustling of clothes could be heard scraping the floor, heading for the door. Though she shouldn't have been surprised, kaname's blue eyes widened as her ex-student moved the door aside. Dull, angry, brown eyes stared at her, as the emotionless mask kagome had learned to fake was shown to the miko.

"You're not giving up are you kaname?" her voice sounded normal, but to kaname, each word pierced her already conflicted and guilty mind.

"I-I'm afraid not ...k-kagome...may I please...just for a minute speak to you?" kaname's voice came out shaky and nervous as she gave another glance to kagome.

The young miko looked outside at the early morning light, and the small birds chirping in the distance, she let out a sigh and moved to the side to let the woman in. "I don't now if I'm doing the right thing, but come in...I suppose hiding here won't make this betrayal go away." kaname flinched at the icy tone the girl gave at the last part of her sentence.

Kaname entered the slightly darkened room and stood near the table of the small room. She looked over at kagome, who passed her and went to put up her disheveled hair. 'Looks like she hasn't been sleeping properly this past week, her eyes have very dark circles under them. I can't blame her though...I've overwhelmed her with this information of our true purposes...' The elite miko was brought back from her thoughts when she heard kagome's cough. The young miko had sat herself in a pile of pillows near the front window, and turned to look at her former teacher.

"Well...don't just stand there like a statue kaname, if there's something you want to say then say it. Unlike you, and those other liars you call elders, I have enough courtesy to speak the truth to you and listen to what all of you have to say."

"which is why you vanished from society for more than a week after I told you the truth? To give us courtesy?" though she felt wrong for arguing with kagome, especially in her still unstable condition, kaname couldn't help let out a bit of frustration.

"Don't try to seem the innocent here kaname, you should understand perfectly why I tried to stay away from all of you for more than a week..." her voice was harsh as she spoke, but it left with a whisper, as kagome's eyes saddened and turned to look out the window again. "...I thought...I thought I was here to control my powers..so..s-so my curse wouldn't bring the demon out...and...hurt my family and friends. I foolishly believed that I could trust you and the elders in understanding those feelings, and helping me..." if the guilt was already eating at the elite miko, now with those sad brown eyes studying her, the guilt was definitely eating at her now.

Walking over to the hurt young woman, kaname knelt down and let out another sigh. "You're right, forgive me for my rude comment. I suppose no one in this entire village can understand what you went through and are going through, not even me and I was the one that started this...by telling you ...everything."

"...It's too late for apologies kaname, now...what is it?" kagome continued to look outside the chinese bell flowers growing in her windowsill blowing with the wind.

"I know, but...you should talk to lady jiruu...and straighten things out with her. There's only so much that I told you. My knowledge of the reasons we really brought you hear are limited..."Kaname's quiet voice echoed through the room as both mikos stared outside the window.

"I see...so...is she wishing to fill more lies into my head? Or is she finally going to live up to her honored title and tell me the whole truth?" cold eyes turned to give a glance to kaname before once again looking out the window.

Kaname frowned and looked down, the young miko had already formed a bad image for lady jiruu. "I assure you...all will be revealed and told to you kagome...as far' fetched as it may be for you at the moment."

The miko's shoulders slumped down as she exhaled a deep breath. Turning to look at kaname kagome simply nodded and rose from her spot. "I suppose, she deserves a chance to explain herself...I won't make a decision on whether or not I'll be leaving this village until she tells me everything."

Kaname let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her ex-student. "Arigato kagome, you won't regret making this decision...I assure you this time your choice is a genuine one, no lies attached."

"Hai...I'll be at the castle in two hours...I suggest you tell her to be prepared...I'm not going to be in a good mood." the miko's feet are heard as she walks over to her kitchen setting a small flame to prepare her tea.

Kaname's smile vanishes as she looks down and nods slowly, "...I-I understand. I'll inform her as soon as I can...excuse me." standing up the elite miko looks back at the young girl's back before exiting the hut. 'It appears she might forgive us...but I'm afraid the damage is far too deep to repair at this point...lady jiruu...did we really do the right thing?'

Back in the hut, locks of black hair are seen spread across the empty wooden floor. Brown intense eyes staring at the ceiling with sadness and confusion. 'What now? Even if I go, what will be accomplished? Will I really be able to help them...even...knowing that they hid so much from me? ...I don't know...what would you do...kikyo?' kagome's eyes trail to the white chinese bell flowers on her window, which blew gently with the warm spring air. Memories from the forest of illusions enter the miko's mind as she remains still on the wooden floor of her hut. 'You would forgive...wouldn't you...like you forgave inuyasha, but...he...he promised...' and agitated murmur left the girl's lips as she looked up to stare at the flowers that now blew more fiercely with the increasing wind from outside. 'He's just like them, lied to me...made me believe in him only to disappoint me with his true intentions. But If I'm willing to forgive them...does that mean...I should...forgive inuyasha?' the miko's red hakama glided through the floor as she walked over to the window and stared outside. Thick light gray clouds could be seen in the distance, nearing closer and closer to the miko village.

"It's going to rain soon, why is it that it always seems to rain whenever I feel so lousy?" the miko chuckles lightly as she turns to grab an umbrella, the meeting with the elders would be soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Why can't I reach her? She's not moving, I know she's not...yet the more I reach for her...the farther she seems to get...kagome...kagome...' the red fabric from the hanyou's haori seems to float in the air as his out stretched hand reaches for his miko. A large wind blows around the darken area as inuyasha continues to run, trying desperately to reach the still distanced miko. Black locks of hair are all the hanyou's golden colored orbs see as kagome turns slowly to look at him. He can hear his own ragged breathing as he watches with a distraught expression, kagome looking at him with hurt and anger in her brown eyes. She mouthes out something the hanyou's own hearing cannot comprehend, and soon turns and vanishes within the darkness surrounding them. Inuyasha lets out a sudden gasp and continues to run after her vanished form. 'Wait kagome! Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'll apologize all you want...just don't look at me that way...KAGOME!!'

Inuyasha quickly jumps up from his spot on the wall. The pattering of rain clearly heard outside. Sweat rolls down the hanyou's face, and his golden eyes seemed disturbed and distanced from the reality he's in. His breathing comes in quick and painful gulps, as he looks around at his surroundings. He let's his body calm itself down, before once again leaning against the cool wall of the hut. Using the sleeve of his haori, inuyasha wipes away the remaining sweat and looks outside.

"Damn nightmares, I've been having them for the past week. They get more and more real by the day, what is trying to tell me?" the dim light from the cloud covered sky outside, reflect against the sheath of the hanyou's sword as he looks at the wooden floor, a pensive look in his eyes.

The rustling sound of the door being moved opened is heard, as a figure of a woman enters a small cat on her shoulders. Dark brown eyes study the hanyou, as she makes her way towards the fire pit, intending to begin anew fire for the evening. Sango lets out a sigh, as she looks up to see her hanyou friend in the same position. 'I know that face, it's kagome again.'

"The same nightmare...Inuyasha?" the demon slayer's lips form a tight line as she continues to pile the wood on top of each other.

"...Yea, I...thought if we'd find her again...these nightmares would stop and leave me the hell alone, but we haven't caught a single damn clue about her in over four weeks." inuyasha lets out a small growl as he tightens his grip on his sword.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find some information about her location soon, for now we should be more worried about your nightmares inuyasha. They're becoming more frequent." sango stretches out her shoulder bone as she finishes piling the wood and goes to search for a candle to light the fire.

Huffing, the hanyou looks out the window, the droplets of water continuing to fall slowly. "Feh, I'm fine. It's nothing to be worried about, at least in my part." sango turns to look at her friend, who's intense golden eyes narrow in thought.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...is who I'm worried about. She's in some type of trouble...I know it...I can feel it sango." inuyasha directs his troubled expression to his demon slayer friend, who smiles sadly at him.

"I see...which is why you're so anxious to find out where she is...right?" sango looks down in worry as inuyasha nods and looks outside again. "From...what you're telling us about your nightmares, maybe something happened to her...another betrayal perhaps?"

The hanyou lets out a grunt and stands to look outside by the door. "Is that what'cha think? What makes you say that sango?"

"You told miroku and me that she keeps turning away from you with an angry expression." the hanyou nods slowly as sango stands over the firewood, preparing to light it. "Perhaps...you're not the one she's angry at...since you can't hear her words as she talks..."

Inuyasha gives sango a confused stare and asks, "So...you're telling me...someone else did something to her? Pff, and here I thought she'd be ok over there with those lying so-called mikos."

"Hai, at least that's what miroku and I think, but we're not you...we don't see your nightmares up close and personal. So it might be a mistake in our part." sango backs away from her spot as the fire ignites and covers the wood.

"Whatever it is I don't really care, all I need to know is that kagome's going through something, something bad...and I feel like a fuckin' useless idiot for not bein' able to help her in any damn way." the hanyou's hands form a tight fist as the he watches the rain continue to fall in a steady beat.

Sango gives her friend a sad glance before looking at the fire. 'He's been like this since we left the village with the old headman. He's so determined to find kagome, it must be so hard on him to not know where she is, or protect her like he wants. Whatever he and the headman talked about, it must have affected him a lot.' the demon slayer opens her mouth to speak again, but is stopped as she hears footsteps coming closer to the hut they were staying in. Walking over to stand near the hanyou, both watch as miroku walks towards them, a cold shippo hiding under his large straw hat.

The monk smiles at his wife and directs a nod to the hanyou, before entering the warmth of the hut. Inuyasha and sango soon follow, the monk had gone to the nearby village hoping to hear something about a group of mikos traveling, a specific miko to be exact. Removing the straw hat, miroku handed it the the small kitsune who quickly went to hang it. Dark blue eyes met golden eyes as both hanyou and monk looked at each other.

"...Well monk...did you find out anything?" if the hanyou was trying to hide the worry in his voice, he was doing a terrible job.

"Hai, There's a castle about fifteen miles north of here. Apparently there's an ancient relic being protected by the princess of the castle, and it appears it's possessing her in some form." miroku's gaze lingers on the hanyou for a moment before her settles himself near the fire to warm up.

"That's it? How the hell is that gonna help our situation miroku?! Have you forgotten kagome??" the hanyou doesn't hesitate to hide the anger in his voice as he shouts at the monk.

"...No...I could never forget about lady kagome, which is why I asked the villagers if the lord of the castle intends to do anything about the possessed relic." the monk smiles at his wife as she places a a teapot of water to boil for tea.

"...Miroku, what did they tell you?" sango asks for the hanyou, who remains to angry to ask himself.

"It's a simple rumor, but the villagers told me that the lord has sent a plead request to a village of mikos a far distance from here. They also told me this place is such a secret, that the messenger must leave it in another village that takes it to the miko village." miroku turns to see the happy look the hanyou had in his eyes as he kneeled down to be beside the monk.

"You're sure 'bout this monk? Did those villagers really tell you all of that?" the hanyou's eyes narrow as he watches the monk study the flames of the fire.

"Hai, they had no reason to lie to me, besides most of the villagers able bodied men work in the castle. Now...the choice is ours to make on whether or not...the village of mikos...is the same as the one where lady kagome is currently located at." the demon slayer nods her agreement to her husband as she hands him a hot cup of tea.

The hanyou looks at the flames of the fire, an image of his miko appeared. The first time they had seen each other over four weeks ago, when her eyes seemed devoid of any emotion. It had scared him. He needed to see if she was truly ok, even if the rumors ended up being false, he had to know if the group being called to the castle had kagome included. Clenching his teeth, the hanyou turns to look at his friends.

"Whether it's true or not isn't our concern right now. Kagome is, and we all know that she's stayin' at some miko village. That alone is enough for me...we're going to that castle."

"Hmm, I agree inuyasha...this is our only lead...besides we won't lose a thing by going." the monk's lips formed a small smile as he nodded to the hanyou.

"Shippo and I agree as well. We'll go and see for ourselves if kagome will be the one to show up with her group." sango smiles down at the kitsune who had laid down on her lap and nodded at her happily.

Smirking the hanyou turns to look outside, the rain finally slowing down its pour. "So it's settled then. Tomorrow morning we leave for that castle...and find out anything about kagome."

The group smile as the pitter patter of the rain stops and the orange glow of the setting sun appears through their hut. "Right!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'The rain's slowing down. It must mean this spring shower is about over.' Kagome's brown eyes look upwards through her straw hat at the rolling clouds as they begin to disperse. The bottom of the girl's red hakama is wet as she steps on small puddles formed in the ground. The villagers walking around nod their hellos and bow in the young mikos presence. Kagome nods back curtly and continues walking down the road. The castle was already in view, and the miko wanted to get this meeting over with, she wanted this bad feeling in her gut to go away. As she neared the gates of the castle the protector seal on her wrist once again glowed causing a painful surge on the girl's wrist. Wincing kagome looks down and rubs the agitated seal, wondering what could be making it react so violently.

The guards bow in respect to her as she waits for the gates to opened, she still rubs on the glowing seal. The young miko is met with the sounds of bustling mikos and priests running around the courtyard to prepare for their day's missions. As kagome entered and removed the straw hat from her hair, many of the priests stop and bow to her as well. The mikos seem to blush from either anger, embarrassment, or a mixture of both. The girl raises an eyebrow in confusion, this was not the typical behavior for any of them. Deciding it was best to ignore the weirdness of the people of the courtyard, kagome continues inside to the castle. Once inside she decides to head down towards the meeting room, thinking it the most likely place for the elders to be waiting for her. Taking a long curve in the hallway, kagome spots her three teammates standing near a large windowsill, each attentively reading a scroll in their hands. Yukino is the first to hear the miko's footsteps, and her light brown eyes quickly light up in happy acknowledgment as she puts her scroll away and walks over to her friend. Kauro and menemaru both smile warmly as they spot their teammate as well.

"Good afternoon kagome-chan! You...ano..feel ok?" as the brown haired miko reached kagome her happy expression turned to concerned curiosity as she placed a hand on the young miko's shoulder.

"Hai, all better, I'm actually here to talk to jiruu, so if you..." kagome's eyes widened as all three appear right on her face and stare at her in shock.

"Ne, kagome-san are you sure it's wise for you to be meeting with the elders so soon? I know its only been nearly three weeks, but you might get angry again and do something you regret." the captain's voice was calm, but his eyes showed true worry for the young miko.

"Hai! I agree with menemaru-kun, we know everything kagome-chan, and if you reacted so violently to what kaname-sensei told you just imagine how you'll react with elder jiruu." yukino nodded fervently as she talked to the confused miko.

"umm...ano..guys I'm pretty sure kagome-chan knows we know everything, we've been telling her that for the past three weeks..." kauro and kagome both sweatdropped as menemaru and yukino realized kauro was right. "Right...well kagome-chan, we're sorry for being so nosy and finding out your secret. Your demon side, the powers you have, and what kind of responsibility you have to hold now to protect this village." both yukino and menemaru nodded in agreement to kauro's words.

"...Don't worry about it, I was planning on telling you all myself when I was ready. As for what you now know...I'm not sure about what I should be doing or not...which is why I'm meeting with jiruu. I'll talk more when I get back, arigato for understanding, I'll see you all soon." giving them a quick bow kagome walked briskly passed them and continued down the corridor.

The three members of kagome's team watch with an anxious feeling, hoping things go well for their miko friend. Kagome had gone through enough.

"I hope things get more resolved now that kagome-chan is going to talk to lady jiruu." yukino frowned slightly as she took out her scroll again.

"I agree with you yukino, but I also believe what they're doing to her now isn't fair. They should hold more responsibility to this then they are...and poor kagome-chan is stuck in the middle." kauro looked down the corridor where her mentioned friend disappeared to.

Yukino nodded her agreement to kauro's words. Both girls turned to look over at their captain who's gaze had darkened considerably as he read over the scroll again.

"Ne, what is it captain?" both young mikos ask as menemaru tightens his hold on the scroll.

"If you think the treatment that the elders have been giving to kagome-san's situation is unfair to you...then you're not going to like this.." the young priest shows the scroll in his hand to his subordinates, so both can see the contents of it. Light brown and emerald eyes widened in shock as they look over the words written in the scroll. 'Active in duty mikos assigned to mission 47809: yukino, kauro, and kagome.'

"Bullshit! Are you telling me the elders expect kagome to actually continue with her missions for the village after she learned what they were really 'helping' her?!" yukino yanked the paper from her captain's hand and re-read it.

"Not 'expect' it yukino...they're demanding it. Her name's written in red ink, which means she's obligated by mandatory laws set in our village to attend to this mission." menemaru spoke with venom in voice, unable to understand how cruel the elders of the village could be to one young girl.

"...Poor kagome-chan...this will not sit well for her...at all." kauro emerald eyes saddened as she again looks down the path where kagome had disappeared to.

"...just get rid of the damn scroll and get yourselves readied for the mission...and meet here in two hours." The angry priest turned around abruptly and stomped off, a deep scowl on his face.

Both mikos give each other a worried glance before turning to look at their captain disappear. His behavior puzzling them both. Kauro shrugs at her friend and follows menemaru. Yukino sighs and burns the scroll with her spiritual powers, before she leaves as well.

'Those elders are a bunch of fools. Trying to shape kagome-san into something she's not, into something she doesn't want to be...kagome.' the man's blue eyes intensify in bitter emotions as he continues to walk down the corridor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The miko takes a deep breath before entering the large wooden double doors she recognizes from her first visit with the elders. Kagome is met with the small cool breeze of the dark meeting room. Her brown eyes trail up to the large table where the figures of eight hooded people could be seen. The young girl's eyes suddenly darken in an unreadable emotion as she sits herself in the chair from her first visit. The lights around the large table light up around the hooded figures, as kagome remains still on her chair. The three in the middle remove theirs, to reveal jiruu, ryu, and haru stare down at the miko below. The remaining five remove theirs as well. Kagome looks up to give them a uncaring glance before adjusting herself on the seat and looking back down.

"We've had this argument before kagome, would you prefer to talk to the floor or ..." jiruu is stopped from continuing as she hears a loud grunt from the girl below.

"Cut the crap jiruu and start telling me why you asked me to come to the castle." the young miko's words echo throughout the room as the elders all stared wide eyed at the strange behavior kagome exhibited.

"...O-Of course...as you know...kaname...has told you of our own sacred tree...shinzui...and what connection it has to you and what your true connection to our village is now." the old woman revealed the fading light from her seal on her wrist. "You've inherited great spiritual power from your ancestors and from the person you incarnate. Unfortunately, you gained more power through a demon's curse...that leaves you a demon when provoked. A protector for the upcoming war is needed...and I am growing old in age. Your power and yours alone is capable of defeating the demons."

"I understand that...all of that was made clear to me by kaname...what makes my blood boil jiruu...is the fact that you lied to me. You told me you would help me gain control of my new found powers, so I wouldn't hurt my loved ones...yet...you...you were never really interested in who I was protecting were you? Or why I left to this village? How hurt I was when ...that whole incident with inuyasha happened...any of it!!" the miko shouted out her angry words as she stood from her chair, bitter tears escaping her eyes.

The elders turned to look at jiruu, who merely remained still, watching the girl's angry tantrum. The guilt, that has not left the woman's heart since kagome's graduation into an elite miko, pounded deeply in her soul as she watched the miko. Sighing jiruu stood from her chair to get kagome's attention.

"...You are right...my concern was for my village and simply that. Your demon powers, as dangerous as they were, become valuable to me...and I completely disregarded you and what you hoped to do with them yourself. For that I apologize...I should have told you the whole truth from the beginning...perhaps..then...this would never have happened." jiruu waited to continue, until she saw kagome sit back down on the chair. "You must realize this though kagome...as much as I have used your trust of me and of kaname. As much as you hate us or our intentions, which caused your wound to grow deeper. This war...this village...there are far more important things going on here...then you and me...and everyone else in this room." the elders all silently agreed as the room became eerily quiet.

Kagome's eyes dulled over as she wandered deep into her own mind, wondering if she could really forgive jiruu for what has happened and continue with her missions. After another moment of silence, the young miko looks up and begins to speak.

"...I...understand...but tell me...will...you continue to...continue to help me with my demon powers? Will you still allow me the opportunity to gain control over them...so...so I don't hurt anyone with them.?"

Jiruu let a small sigh and nodded slowly before replying, "Hai, it would be inconvenient to let the demon curse take over your body. We won't let such a thing happen, so we'll continue to train you...you don't need to worry about that."

"I can't forgive you then..." the elders look down as the miko stares blankly at the old woman above her. "I'll continue these missions for you...and I'll continue my training...but for now...I refuse to be a part of some war...I never asked to be in."

The room once again echoes with the sound of a loud bang hitting the surface of the table. Ryu and haru both give a worried glance to jiruu who now glares down at the young miko.

"You incompetent miko! Whether or not you wish to be a part of the upcoming war, was no longer your decision the moment you accepted that seal on your wrist!"

"A seal I believed would be a sign of my growing ability to control this demon curse...when everyone else said it would be impossible to do! Or did you lie about that too?!" kagome's brown eyes flared with an intense anger only matched by jiruu's own eyes.

"Don't change the subject higurashi! Now tell me, has your wrist been giving you fits of pain? To the point where your seal glows?" the know-it-all look the woman had on her face as she spoke, annoyed the young miko.

"...Hai...it has...what does that have to do with anything?!" the almost smug look on the woman's face made kagome even more suspicious of what jiruu was about to say.

"...My powers as protector are nearly gone...and have almost entirely entered you kagome which is why your seal has been glowing painfully lately...so you see you honestly have no choice in the matter...you're the protector of this village whether you accept it or not, I'm sorry." jiruu nearly collapsed on the chair as she let the news of the transferred powers enter the young miko's mind.

"...You're forcing this duty on me then?" was the quiet question the elders heard as kagome remained still on her chair.

"If that's how you wish to see it...then yes...I am.." jiruu removed her hand from her forehead to look down at the miko.

"I...see...fine...do whatever you want...it's clear you and I have different views on everything lady jiruu." the miko's eyes darted to the door, she was intending to leave the room.

"Do not go anywhere kagome...there's a couple of things I wish to give to you...since I'm assuming that last sentence of yours was a yes." jiruu glanced down at kagome who numbly nodded really not paying attention to the what was happening around her.

Nodding towards the two elders next to her, jiruu extended her hands out to receive two small pouches in each of her hands. Ryu looked on in worry and glanced at haru who returned the same worried glance.

"Here, these are articles that will be with you not that you're a protector." the woman threw the pouches at the young miko, who easily caught them and placed them on her lap. "Please, open them."

The expression the elder wore brought no comfort to kagome, who looked at the two pouches with disdain. 'I have a feeling whatever is inside...will completely seal me inside this web of lies she's put up to keep here.' removing the string off of the first pouch, the young miko gasped as two red and blue, shikon look-alike jewels appeared. Picking one up kagome's brown eyes studied the red jewel as it glinted with the light of the room.

"You..should know what those are ...kagome." the soft and tired voice of the lady elder echoed through the room as kagome once again nodded.

"Hai...the jewels left behind the maidens...t-that protected this village...and the world many years ago. I'm a-assuming these...are the fire and water jewels." the young miko looked to see the three visible elders nod their answer. "...I...I still don't intend to be in your so-called war ...lady jiruu, but I suppose the least I can do is consider exactly what is you're trying to accomplish with all of this..." the miko spoke as she took out another two jewels from the second pouch, finding a black and silver jewel inside.

"Then we'll just have to see in the upcoming months ...won't we?" lady jiruu rubbed the skin between her nose carefully, a headache was starting to appear.

"Hai...so...fire, ice, shadow...and water are the ones...that we have so far?"

"Hai, you're job is to find the remaining four earth, wind, light, and time. For now we'll remain lenient on you finding these since we haven't given you the full details of their locations." jiruu's blue eyes looked down at the miko who merely continued to look at the four jewels in her hand. "You're curious ...aren't you?" jiruu continued to look at kagome as the miko looked up with a surprised expression.

"The jewels...are for you to protect...and as is such...they protect you. The four jewels will enter your body, and reappear when you command them to. Each one respond to your voice when you call their elemental name. Use them wisely."

The elders watched with curiosity as the jewels slowly glowed and began to rotate around the miko. Brown eyes watched as the jewels, one by one, entered her body. The young miko raised an eyebrow at how painless the whole process was, she was expecting to feel something as the jewels entered her. Noting her strange reaction to the jewels, elder ryu coughed to get kagome's attention.

"Please realize kagome, that those jewels are truly a part of you now, which means when they entered your body, it was as if a part of your soul entered it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" the elder man nodded rigidly as the young miko nodded again.

"Hai, I do...will...I be able to use..their..abilities?" the three elders failed to notice the icy look the miko had as she asked her question.

"All four have powers you can use yes, but you're limited because of your demon powers that aren't under your control. For now, all four are able to appear to you in shikigami form and assist you in battle during missions." jiruu replied through her muffled voice, her hand covering part of her face from the painful headache she was getting.

'I still feel like I'm being used...no...I am being used.' Kagome's brown eyes penetrated through the elders as they each turned to look at each other in concern. 'I'm not going to follow along like some little puppet they can command...I'll let them believe I'm submitting to this, and I'll find out the entire truth...not just what they've decided to give me.'

"Hai, understood. I'll continue these missions for you lady jiruu...but...don't expect me to just follow along with your so called prophecy...this war seems meaningless to me." blue met brown as the lady elder and miko gave each other cold stares.

"Very well, just remember what I've told you about our current situation, and those powers of yours linked to the jewels." was the cold reply the miko received as the lady elder stood from her chair on the high table and slowly exited from the room.

The other elders bowed to the young miko before exiting themselves. Only one elder remained, elder haru, who's eyes were hidden behind the glint of his glasses. Kagome looked up at the elder and waited for him to speak. She began to feel uncomfortable as his stare continued to be fixated on her.

"...Haru-sama? is...something wrong?"

"...Ie, I'm just curious about something kagome...are you willing to answer?" the elder removed his glasses and stern purple eyes stared down at the miko.

"H-Hai...what is it?" the girl was getting nervous at the serious tone the usually calm elder had.

"...Your first mission was a success, yet your mental stability was shown to have been put in grave danger...because of...certain people that managed to appear." haru's eyes narrowed as he watched kagome flinch in response to his voice. "...Tell me...kagome...promise me now...that you will not let that hanyou get in the way of your mission again. Or is that asking too much of you?"

"...Ie, I..c-can do it. The last time was just a slip up, I didn't expect them there. I won't let it happen again." the young miko bowed down low as she refused to let the elder see her pained expression. 'He's right...I let it affect me so much...and I've been confused about inuyasha ever since...unsure if he truly betrayed me or not. I know I won't get an answer from these people, it'll probably be another lie. But...what..should I do...about..him?'

"Very well, one last question kagome..." the mans' eyes softened considerably as he watched the miko wait with curious anticipation. "...are...are you still in love with inuyasha...kagome?" the elder was not surprised as he saw the miko's brown eyes widened with the question's motives. "This is a rhetorical question my dear child, if it causes unwanted wounds to reopen then you don't have to answer."

"...hai...very much...elder haru.." the man's purple eyes widened as the miko gave him a sad smile. Her own realization for her feelings towards the hanyou obvious in the girl's eyes.

"...I...see...arigato for telling me...now catch." haru throws a small scroll towards the miko who catches it in her hand. "You're new mission for the day. Your team has already gotten their briefing and they'll be ready for you in the evening, I suggest you prepare your equipment. Good afternoon." with that the elder leaves the room leaving the miko alone once again in the vast area of empty space.

'A used...puppet...that is all I am...that is all I hope to be in their eyes...why...why is it that I can only think of...i-inuyasha...when I'm feeling so low like this.' two teardrops fall on the scroll being tightly clutched by the young miko's pale hands. 'It's not fair...it's not fair at all...for me...to have to feel like this...and for now...not being able to do a thing about it...'

"well?" jiruu's voice asks as haru enters the stairway back to the main corridor.

"The hanyou is still a threat to her mental stability, and if she finds out the truth about the fake betrayal, your plan will fail." haru replied as he sighed, and cleaned his glasses with a cloth.

"We'll just have to watch the hanyou more carefully, and make sure their meetings are limited." ryu stated as he shifted himself against the wall facing the two other elders.

"It's easier said then done, but I assume we'll figure something out, for now let's be thankful she seems still somewhat willing to continue to help us." the woman once again rubbed her aching forehead as she began to go down the stairs the two other elders following suit.

As the miko walks out of the room heading for the exit of the castle, she not once puts a thought to the people that surround her, all thinking the exact same thing... 'kagome.'

* * *

**End of Ch. 18 For Kagome's story: Destiny or Fate. **

**Next Chapter- These feelings that refuse to die**


End file.
